New Girl In The Wammy House
by teB360
Summary: Brae is the new girl at the orphanage, she meets the lovely duo, Matt and Mello. Obviously, with ALL oc stories, they befriend ALL the best characters... ocx? ? ? ?
1. The tour

**Hey, there readers, so this is my first ever fan fiction! I just finished it yesterday, and decided to go back on it, and fix it up a bit! So, if you've read this before, you'll notice everything isn't on another paragraph, and I fixed up the fatal mistakes! I'll be doing this for every chapter! I was quite lazy last year, and didn't really edit all too much! So, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL!!!**

Chapter one: the tour

Today was my first day at the orphanage: The Wammy House. I moved from Australia to England about two hours ago. The city in England, Winchester that I moved to, was twice the size of the place that I came from.

I slowly trudged behind a blonde haired, blue-eyed boy, about my age. He was giving me a tour of the orphanage. _I think his name was Merro, or Mallo. Cannot remember._ Well, we hadn't exactly started the tour yet, he was quiet, and I didn't want to piss him off by disturbing his piece, so I didn't bother asking when exactly it was going to start.

Today I wore a pair of grey skinny jeans, a green tank top, and black volleys. The boy wore a black leather jacket, and tight leather pants. He also smelt strongly of chocolate.

I slowly followed him up a set of stairs, when he suddenly turned around. "Would ya fucking hurry up already?" He was obviously pissed off. _The boy had a slight accent, a little bit hard to notice, but it was their. It sounded Russian_. I said nothing in return for his comment. His eyes suddenly darkened, and he briskly turned around.

When we finally started the tour, we went upstairs first. The boy pointed left; "This is the English section," Then pointed right, "And this is the history section." He sighed. "Alright…" I was tired from the flight, so I was not really bothered saying anything.

"So, how long have you been at this orphanage?" I slowly turned my head to him, and brushed off some loose brown hair from my ponytail, that was in my face. "That's for me to know, and you to _never_ find out." His voice was smug, and rude. I decided to ignore his tone. "Are you Russian?" I asked. His brow lifted. "How did you know?" Now, his tone was filled with curiosity. I just shrugged. "I recognised your accent." I admitted. "Hmm. So, you noticed my accent. Not a lot of people do nowadays." The boy then sighed, and flicked his head to the side. His neat blonde fringe then moved to the side. "So, what part of Russia are you from?" I wanted to start a conversation now. "Eh, I can't remember. I was only little when, my, parents where…" He tilted his head down, and stared at his feet. I put my hand on his shoulder for comfort. The boy quickly snapped his head up. "Hey! Hands off the leather!" It was as if he had Bi-Polar. His whole attitude to me suddenly changed. I quickly retreated my hands to my jean pockets. "Geez, fuckin' sorry." I muttered, rolling my eyes. The boy pulled a cloth out of his pocket, and polished where my hand touched. I laughed at his action. The boy placed the cloth back in his pocket. "What the fuck are you laughing at?" He growled, giving me the evil eye.

"Nothing' much!" I replied, grinning. "Should be." He muttered, never letting his eyes leave mine.

We continued with the tour. The orphanage was big. Very Big. Much bigger than I expected because, well, you know, right? It is an orphanage, and usually orphanages do not have a lot of money to be this big!

The boy and I went floor after floor, together. He pointed out what each floor, or section, was dedicated to, and I nodded. My head was beginning to hurt from it though.

After what seemed like an hour, we walked back down the stairs. Curious of the time, I pulled out my phone from my pocket. "Pfft! _That's_ your phone?" the boy asked raising his eyebrows. He seemed to be in a better mood. "_Naaaahhhhhhh! It belongs to a sheep!!" _I sarcastically replied, and pointed out the window at a herd of sheep locked behind a fence. "My phone is _waaayyy _sexier that _that!" _He said and he pulled out a shiny silver and black iphone. "Oh, you got one of those phones. I hear they break the minute you drop them!" I grinned. Anytime is the right time to piss someone off in my world! Especially some one with an obviously short temper! "_My phone, on the other hand_, wont. My phone is tough." I said, and childishly poked my tongue out. "It may be almost three years old, but it won't break if I drop it in a puddle, or anywhere!" I laughed. "Wait, so your telling me your phone is almost three years old? Fuck!" He examined the brick in my hand. "Yes, it is almost three years old! Its birthday is in a few months!" I tried to keep a straight face. "So, you celebrate an inanimate objects birthday? That is the first sign of schizophrenia! Does it talk to you? " The boy rolled his eyes. I smirked. "Yes, my phone talks to me! Want to hear!" I pressed the music player, and it played some random heavy metal song. I'm not going to say what it is, because its not important at the moment.

"Anyway. My phone won't break if I drop it on the ground, or in a puddle." I _re-_mentioned. The boy rolled his eyes. "Bull shit! How about we test that theory?" He asked smugly, and leaning on a convenient wall. "Sure. Let's make a bet." I cracked my finger. "What sort of bet?" He replied, pulling out a new bar of chocolate. I grinned. "Well, if I win, give me all of your chocolate!" I had not had chocolate in a long time! My foster family would not allow it in the house. Especially the mother. She was a health nut, and a crazy bitch. She always treated me like shit. However, I will not talk about that.

"Fine, we'll go up to the top of the stairs, and drop our phones from the balcony. If my phone doesn't break, you have to give me any money you get or have, and whatever chocolate you get or have." The boy offered, and I agreed.

"Race you to the stairs!" I challenged, and bolted in the right direction. The boy smirked, and he darted past me. It surprised me how fast he could run on account of all the leather he was wearing. You would have thought that it would wear him down. Obviously not! I sprinted a bit faster, and caught up to him. He was only beating me by a step now. When he saw that I caught up to him, he moved his small feminine legs faster. He beat me. I could not catch up to him. When I finally made it to staircase, he was collapsed on the bottom step, breathing in great heaves. My upper body was bent over, and had my hands rested on my knees, and I was trying to catch my breath. When I finally caught it, and looked up, the boy was sitting few steps further up than when I last saw him. He had a large smirk painted on his features." So, I noticed that you run fast for a girl, but slow, for an Australian." He laughed, and then suddenly stopped. "You are Australian, right?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I am Australian." The boy began to laugh again. "You suck!" He teased. Insulted, I punched him hardly in the arm. "OW!" he winced, cradling his arm. I grinned, and rested my hand on my hip. "You can punch good though!." He added, gritting his teeth. "My arm, it's dead!" He tried to move it, and I noticed it was limp. I smiled at this.

"So, are we going to get on with this thing, or what?" I laughed. "Yeah, just as long as you don't punch me again, it fucking hurt!." And he darted up the steps, forgetting to polish his leather. I laughed, and casually walked up the steps.

The boy and I held our phones off the balcony. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" we chanted, and dropped our phones at '1'. When they landed, I heard a loud crack. We raced each other down the stairs, to see who had failed miserably. I picked up my phone, and not a scratch on it. The boys phone, on the other hand, his had a huge crack in the screen.

"FUCK" he yelled out. "Language!" I insisted. A teacher from a nearby room opened up the door, and poked her head through. "Watch your language, Mello! You know better than that!" and slammed the door. So, that's what his name was. _Mello_. Lots of things rhyme with that. _Yellow, Jell-o_, as the American's call it_, Hello, Bellow, Cello, Fellow, and Marshmallow. ''_Hello, yellow marshmallow!'I could have heaps of fun with that! "Ha-ha! My phones tough as nails! Now, pay up, sonny." I held my hand out. "First, let me see your phone." I handed him my phone, thinking, it is only fair. "Damn. Not a scratch on it." He turned it over. "Not even on the camera…" Mello trailed off. "Pay up!" I repeated, holding my hand out again. He emptied out his pockets, giving me a mountain of chocolate. He looked pissed off. So, having a conscience, _(god dammit) _I gave him half of the chocolate back, and shoved the rest in my pocket. "thanks" He smiled.

_That seemed to of changed his mood._

"Its ok." I grinned. "Now, can I have my phone back?" I added. "Uh, sure," he only just realised it was still in his hands. Mello handed it back, and I shoved it in my pocket as well, having problems with it poking out. "We should finish the tour." He muttered happily. "What else is their to tour?" I asked. "The dorm rooms." He answered. "Oh," I replied, and off we went.

**Much better like this, I think! x3 Don't forget to review!! My imaginary friends will be very happy if you do!! X3**


	2. The rooms

**Hello, there friendly readers! teB here at your service. My service is to entertain you on your boring weekends, so HERE Is chapter 2!!! XD**

**I DONOT OWN DEATH NOTE**

Chapter Two: Our rooms.

The dorm rooms were just a separate building adjacent to the previous building. Mello and I slowly wandered through the bendy hallways of it. We stopped at three sets of stair cases that were next to each other.

He pointed to the first set of stairs. "This is the boy's staircase. It goes to the boys dorms." He pointed. '_Thankyou captain obvious!' _ I thought with a grin. "And, this is the girl's staircase. It goes to the girls dorms." Mello continued, pointing to the second set of stairs. _'And again, captain obvious strikes!!' I thought _with another grin. "The dorms are completely cut off from each other, the only way to access them, are through these stairs. "Are boys allowed in girls dorms?" I asked mostly out of curiosity. "Yeah" he started, "But not after curfew. However, people do it anyway. Teachers dorms are over there." He pointed to the third set of stairs. "Not including Roger, two or three other teachers stay at night, which is good for us kids. It enables us to sneak around." He said with a slight grin, while nibbling on some of the chocolate I spared him. I laughed, "Do _you_ sneak out after curfew?" Mello smirked. "Oh yeah, heaps of times! I do it pretty much every night!" he bragged. "Its simple to do!"

He gestured for the girls stairs. "I'll show you to your dorm."

Mello suddenly changed the subject. _Maybe he was lying about sneaking out? _"Ok." I replied with a grin. I followed Mello up the stairs to the girl's dorms.

Mello opened up a heavy wooden door, and walked in, the door slammed in my face. I tried to push it open, having all of my body weight lean on the door. I had it opened half way when a force pushed it the rest of the way. Because I had all of my body weight on it, I fell flat on my face. My nose shot a pain. I quickly got up, holding it, and making sure I hadn't broken it. _I have broken it before, so there is a chance it could be broken again. It sucks really. Once its been broken, the bone is weaker._ "Hmm. You punch hard, but, you don't seem very strong." Mello noted, his tone had slight surprise to it. I rolled my eyes. "Karate, mate." I muttered, and shot him a harsh glare."Pfft. Sorry" His apology was half assed. I rolled my eyes again. _That was becoming a habit of mine. I've noticed I've been doing it a bit! _Mello pointed to the third door on the left."That's yours.""Oh, _great_ tour, simply _wonderful!" _In sarcasm, I stated. Mello rolled his oceanic eyes. "C'mon" he groaned. "I'll show you in." He sighed, and walked to the door with me slowly trailing behind him. He pulled out a key from apparently nowhere, and unlocked the door.

As soon as we entered the room, he handed me the key.

My room had a strange vibe to it. The wall paper was plain white, and so where the bed sheets. One side of the room was covered in photographs, the other side had absolutely nothing. There were two book shelves, and one of them had many photo albums, neatly filling each shelf, and the beds were made neatly, without a crease in its pure white covers.

I looked over at her desk, it had a pen, a reading book, and a yearly planner, all placed in equality. I turned to Mello. "So, who's my roomie?" Casually, I asked, even though I was worried she was a complete obsessive weirdo, who takes pictures. "Her names Nalia." Mello answered. "So, what is she like?" I asked while studying one of her photographs. "Well, she's quiet and she's weird." Mello said, while making the belongings on her desk look uneven. "She's got OCD, and freaks a lot of people out. She goes psycho at people who touch her stuff, or make it uneven." Mello smirked, knocking a few things out of her bookshelf. I turned my head, and noticed the destruction he had caused.

"Well, you wanna see my room?" he boredly offered.

He had already knocked everything around, or made things uneven in my room. "Do you do this _often,_ to Nalia?" I laughed. "Why, yes. All of the time." He replied. "Well, do you wanna?" He repeated. "Yeah sure, why not." I replied.

We ventured down the girls stairs, and up the boys stairs.

"There's my room." He said pointing out the last room on the right. "Cool." I replied, not really being able to think of anything else to say.

Mello opened up the door to his room. It smelt faintly of, leather, chocolate, and cigarettes.

A red headed boy was in the corner, sitting in a red bean bag playing an Xbox360. It looked as if he were playing the game 'Oblivion'. _I remember that game! I used to play it all the time when my real parents were still around._

"Matt!" Mello exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" The red headed boy jumped, and threw his controller in the air. He turned to face Mello and I. "Geez, I thought you were Roger!" the red headed boy said. He was wearing orange goggles over his eyes for some reason, a black and white striped long sleeved shirt, and baggy blue jeans. "What are _you_ doing here?" 'Matt' copied. "I'm showing her around the school, and Roger said it was a requirement to show her our room." _Mello could easily lie. I studied his expression. His face remained. Nothing twitched, and his eyes never looked away from target._

"So what _are_ you doing here?" Mello repeated. "Uh, the teacher sent me to the detention room, so I thought I'd come here instead." Matt explained. Mello raised an eyebrow. "That's no excuse." Was all he said.

Mello then looked down, and saw a small plate that was used as an ashtray, sitting next to Matt. "What is this?" Mello was angry. He sounded so fucking scary when he was angry. "Uh, nothing!" Matt lied. Judging by the tone of his voice, he was obviously scared of Mello.

"I told you, if you want to fucking smoke, FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO DO IT!" Mello screamed. Matt remained silent and his expression made him look like he was off in _La-la land! _ "If I were Roger, your head would be on a plate by now." Mello continued. "Whatever" Said Matt. His voice was still, and uncaring. The boy turned around, and began to play his game again.

Mello rolled his eyes, and tipped the contents of the plate out the window. Curiously, I wandered to the window, and looked out. My eyes widened as I saw the big pile of ashes that were hidden behind a bush, so no passerby could ever see.

I pulled my head back in from the window to see Mello spraying deodorant all over the room, and all over Matt who hadn't seemed to have noticed. His attention was only focused on the game. "If the teachers came in for the weekly inspection, we'd both get in trouble!" Mello continued his rant. _If it where I in his shoes, I would not have began to rant in the first place!_

"Inspection?" I asked. Matt and Mello both looked at me. I had not said a word since I entered the room. "The teachers come in to inspect our rooms once a week. We never know when, or what time they are coming." Matt said, still focusing on the video game. "Oh, that sucks." I yawned "Sure does." Matt replied, still focused on his game, never letting his eyes leave from it. "But, I've worked out an average." Mello suddenly chipped in. "Average?" Matt finally turned from his game. "Yeah, haven't you noticed, they mostly come every Wednesday at lunch, when no one is around." Mello explained. "How do you know when they inspect the rooms?" I asked "They leave a note saying what day and time they inspected." Matt added, He was still playing the game while in the middle of a battle, with his head facing me. _Impressive._

Suddenly, a bell rang, which caused me to jump. "You'd better get used to that. They put one of those in every room." Mello explained, while Matt saved his game. "Hey Matt, maybe it's time you finally introduced yourself to this girl." Mello boredly sighed. I smiled politely, trying not to show that it pissed me off being called 'this girl'. I _have_ a name!

Matt held his hand out. "Hey, I'm Matt." He introduced. I shook his hand. "I'm Brae." "So, where are you from?" he casually asked. "Australia." I replied with a grin. "Cool. So, what happened to your parents?" he asked.

I felt a pang of surprise at his question. "Why would you _ask_ something like that?" _I thought it would have been taboo to speak about that sort of thing in an _orphanage!

Mello's icy blue eyes glared at Matt. "Shit. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He apologised. "no, its ok. You don't have to apologise. I just thought of that question as taboo." I faked a grin.

"So, you're an Australian girl?" Matt decided to change the subject. "Yeah, I am." My fake grin changed to a genuine.

Mello didn't seem to be paying any attention to the conversation Matt and I were having. He leant on the wall by the door, and studied his phone. He didn't look that happy. I smiled at that. My phone is as tough as nails!

"Are we going to eat or what?" Mello asked as he slid his phone back into his pocket. "Uh, whatever. I might as well, today." Matt answered, and walked out of the door. Mello raised one eyebrow at this, seeming surprised, and turned his head to me in a questioning mood. I nodded, then followed Mello out the door.

**Ahhh… The beginning of a beautiful friendship, that will last forever, and ever, and ever, and---**

**Mello: *tapes mouth shut***


	3. Food For Thought

**Hello there, and welcome to the thirds chapter!! X3**

Chapter3: Food for thought:

We wandered to a large field outdoors, with picnic tables placed in random spots. Mello sat at one right next to a brick wall. On another table, far away from the one that Mello was sitting at, their was a fat chick, and a guy with thick glasses. They had their backs facing the table, and they were having a chat with a teacher.

I swiped a carton of chocolate milk from the table. It was only sitting their with no guards. It was practically begging me to take it. I quickened my pace towards where Mello was sitting, so I wouldn't end up getting caught. "Ha-ha! Rebel!" Matt laughed. I had forgotten that he was right behind me. "Well, its not like I brought anything to drink. I'm thirsty." I grinned. "Ah, whatever!" he said. Matts voice was friendly. I seemed to have gotten off with a better start with him. "I take food from them when they aren't looking, as well. So, I am not going to dob you in." He laughed. I nodded at this, while I was taking a sip from the spout, ignoring the straw. It was still full, too! That was awesome!

"Wanna sip?" I offered, holding out the carton to him. "Yeah, sure!" he replied, taking hold of the milk box. He took a couple of sips out of it, and handed it back.

We sat down at the table with Mello. Matt and I sat next to each other, and Mello sat opposite us. He was nibbling on another chocolate bar.

"Mello has chocolate everywhere! He probably shoves some down his pants too!" Matt laughed. "No I don't, Matt!" Mello glared at him. "I got it from that big truck over there!" he pointed to the fat chick whom I stole my milk from. "Oh, _nice!"_ I laughed.

I turned over to Matt. He was playing on a Nintendo DS. "Where in hell did you get the DS, you didn't come out with it!" I exclaimed. "To be exact, its not a _ds, _it's a _DSI, Lite._ Much better value." He grinned. His eyes never left the game. "Yeah, hand helds are all the same to me," I replied. "No hand held gaming devices are the same. The original Gameboys had no colour in its LCD. The newer ones have coloured LCD's, like this DSI Lite. The differences between the original DS's, and the DSI's, are that DSI's have a larger screen, better touch quality, and cameras!." He said, still never looking away from the screens. "Oh, ok." I didn't understand half of what Matt was talking about, but _anyway!_

Mello returned that look, and gave me a smile.

I took a sip from the spout of the milk carton. My face screwed up, and spat the milk out of my mouth, behind me. It seemed that Matt and Mello hadn't noticed. I began to drink from the straw.

"Hey, how come you spat your milk out, and began to drink out of a straw?" _One _person noticed. I thought that nobody had noticed. They didn't even move there eyes in my direction! "Well, the spout tasted funny." I answered." Like what?" Mello asked. "Well, it tasted like cigarettes, a little bit."

Mello glared at Matt. Matt rolled his eyes, in an uncaring fashion. "Sorry." He muttered. "Apologise better! That habit of yours is absolutely _disgusting! _ You always smell so strongly of those cancer sticks! It's a wonder that Roger hasn't found out, yet!" Mello growled. _ I didn't really care whether he apologised to me, or not. _ "No need to apologise! I have a straw!" Mello wouldn't hear of my reasoning. He kept bugging Matt to apologise to me. Matt rolled his eyes, and turned his head to me. "Sorry, Brae." His apology was muttered. "_APOLOGISE BETTER!" _ Mello nagged. I ignored Mello's nagging. "Don't worry about it, Matt! It's fine!" I grinned. "_MATT! APOLOGISE! DO A GOOD JOB OF IT!" _ Mello continued. Matt rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Brae. Next time I smoke, you have permission to whack me over the head!" He grinned. Playfully, I gave him a light whack on the head. Matt just laughed.

"Hey, Mello," I started." Mello looked up, and threw his chocolate wrapper to the side. "What?" "Do we have any classes together?" I asked. Mello shook his head. "Roger gave us the day off." He grinned.

Boredly, I remembered the deal to our little bet, and pulled out a large chocolate bar. Matt seemed to have noticed my action. "Oh my god, Brae!" Mello and I directed our attention to him. "What?" I said. "Your just like Mello! You hide chocolate everywhere!"

Matt and I laughed, while Mello rolled his eyes, and groaned.

**I have a really bad headache atm, so, I'll keep this short:**

***ahem***

**  
**

****

**  
**

****

**  
**

****

**  
**

****

**  
**

****

**  
**

****

**  
**

****

**Don't forget to REVIEW!!**


	4. Free Time

**I disclaim death note!!!**

**except Brae, she's mine suckers!!!**

**haha!!!**

**Chapter Four: Free time**

Mello an I sat in the library, boredly flipping through magazines.

We were both sitting on ugly yellow chairs, with a mini table inbetween them.

We were shooshed by the librarian three or four times already, and we weren't even talking _that_ loud!

"Well, this is gay!" I finally said, after what seemed like hours of silence.

I closed the magazine I was looking at.

"Sure is!" Mello replied, chucking his magazine across the room.

"If the librarian saw you doing that, you'd get into a bit of trouble, wouldn't you?" I asked.

"No, the librarian likes me!" Mello exclaimed.

"MELLO!! PICK UP THAT DAMNED MAGAZINE NOW!" The librarian yelled above us.

Mello rolled his eyes, and obeyed the old woman.

I stood up.

"Well, I think we should find something else to do, than sit around like this." I said, stretching my arms.

"Yeah, I guess so." Mello replied, and walked away.

I followed him, trying to catch up.

When we got to the door, we were stopped by three men. One of them I knew, and that was Roger, the other two, I didn't.

One had a long brown over coat on, and a brown fedora, to cover his face, and the other wore a long sleeved white tee shirt, blue baggy jeans, and white worn out sneakers.

He had messy black hair, and bags under his eyes.

I turned, to see that Mello's eyes had widened, with a great smile on his mouth.

"L!" He exclaimed excitedly, and gave him a hug.

'L' patted Mello on the head.

Mello let go, and returned to my side, never removing his excited smile.

'that's not L. He's too young!' I thought.

"How ya' been, L?" Mello asked.

"Good, Mello." 'L' replied.

'L' turned to face me.

"So, is this our newbie, Brae?" He asked.

'Who the hell is this guy, and he just _can't_ be L.' I thought.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"This is L, Brae." Roger chipped in.

"Roger, I'm quite capable of introducing myself, you know." L frowned.

The man in the over-coat chuckled.

"Yes, I am L." L said.

'This guy doesn't sound stupid! Maybe he's the real deal?'

My eyes widened, and I grinned.

"Really?" I asked, sceptically.

"Yeah, I am!" he replied, laughing.

"Wow." Was all that I could say.

"It's good to see you two are becoming friends." L noted.

Roger, L and the man in the over coat wandered away somewhere inside the library.

**Sorry about the crappy chapter, the next one is better, trust me!! the next one has a little bit of violence in it!! not much though!!**


	5. Roomie

**Hello, teB360 is ...typing! Anyway, i read through the story, and noticed before i accidently put all of the previous chapters onto chpt.5, so im replacing it!! (with only chapter 5!! LOL)**

**I also noticed heaps of mistakes, grammatical errors, and many, many typo's, but be fair, this was my first ever fan fiction. Recently, i just finished writing chapter 22, and i think my whole perspective on this story had changed... (This story changes to 3rd person in chapter 14 I think my writing seemed much better after i wrote that chapter) Before, i wasnt bothered with fixing typo's up. I was quite lazy last year. Anyway, i'm not going to keep you waiting, go ahead and read this story, don't let my constant rambling distract you..**

**Peace out!! x3  
**

_Chapter 5: Roomie_

Later that day, I found my way back to my room.

I shoved the key through its hole, and slowly opened up the door.

Their was a girl with long white hair, down to her waist, sitting in the corner, reading a book.

I silently closed the door behind me, and the girl, Nalia, snapped her head to me.

Her eyes were wide and blood shot. Her skin was ghostly white, which brought out her liquid green colour.

"uh… hi." I nervously waved.

She stared at me for a minute.

"Brae…" she whispered.

'wow, this girl is creepy!' I thought, trying not to shake.

"uh, yeah, I'm Brae, you must be Nalia." I held my hand out to her.

She looked at it in horror, then looked back up to me.

I retreated my hand back to my side.

'ok, it doesn't make her a freak of nature, if she doesn't want to shake hands!'

"yes. I'm Nalia." She answered.

"_ok"_ I turned around on the balls of my feet, and sat down on my bed.

I motioned my eyes to view the carpet, and Nalia was on her hands and knees scrubbing where I had turned around.

"uh, what are you doing?" I asked, uninterested.

"scrubbing away your germs!" she exclaimed.

She looked up at me, leaving the cloth on the ground, then at her hands.

She whimpered a bit, and began to scream, ear piercingly high.

"What!" I panicked.

"i-i-im… infected." She whispered.

"whu?" I asked, confused.

She ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Minutes later, the door flung open.

Her hands were red, and covered in scratches, as if she had been scrubbing them with a brittle brush.

She held a long handled scrubbing brush in one hand, and a bucket of water in the other.

She knelt down on the floor, and began scrubbing away at the carpet.

Soon, she stopped scrubbing, and moved her eyes to face me.

Her face had a deep scowl of disgust on it.

"um.. what are you thinking?" I fearfully asked.

She gave me an evil smile.

I began to sweat.

She jumped at me, with the scrubbing brush, and bucket, in her hands, never spilling a drop.

She landed on top of me, and began scrubbing my face.

I tried to push her off, but even though she was small, she was heavy.

I managed to kick over the bucket, and warm soapy water spilled all over the bed, and dripped onto the carpet.

I knocked the brush out of her hands.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!!" I choked, coughing up some water that dripped from the brush and into my mouth, seconds before.

She gasped in horror, and punched me in the face.

"idiot." She whispered.

Her eyes grew wider.

"IDIOT!" she grabbed the brush by the bristles, and wacked me across the jaw with the handle.

I managed to push my hand up to my jaw, freeing it from her body weight.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I exclaimed.

She pinned my arm back down again.

Now she was sitting on my chest, making it hard for me to breathe.

But, that turned into a bit of an advantage.

Using all of my leg muscle, and stomach muscle, I gained momentum, and rolled ontop of her.

She dropped the brush, and tried to grab it again, but I pinned down her arms, so she couldn't.

She struggled a bit, trying to hit me, so I would fall off the bed, but I punched her in the face, with both of my fists, and jumped off the bed, and ran out the door, slamming it behind me.

I rest my back on it, trying to catch my breath, ignoring the pain that shot up and down my jaw.

Everything was silent, except the fits of laughter coming from the room.

I ran down the stairs, as fast as I could. I could still hear her scream in hilarity.

I ran out of the room, and rested next to the closest window, trying to calm my fast beating heart.

It's nighttime. If I get caught down here, I'm done for.

I sunk down, and sat on the floor, still trying to calm myself down.

I heard scraping noises coming from the staircase room, as if someone were walking down the steps.

My heart began to race again, and I silently prayed it was not her.

The scraping noise grew louder, and louder, sweat began to drop off my forehead.

I squeezed my eyes shut, ready for the attack.

The door flung open, and I flashed my eyes open.

I sighed in relief, just to see, it was a teacher.

The teacher looked in my direction, obviously hearing me.

I squeezed my eyes shut again.

"hmmph." He said, and kept walking.

I sighed again, and stood up, with shaking legs.

I'm defiantly _not _going to share a room with her. She'd probably _kill _me in my sleep!

Well, there's two people here, that are the closest things to friends that I have here.

Maybe they'll let me stay with them?

I decided to act on this thought, and snuck up the 'boy's stairs.'

I made it up the stairs, with no problems, now, I have to conquer the hallway.

I crouched, and began to crawl my way to Matt's and Mello's room.

Four doors down!

Two!

Made it!

I sighed, and stood up, trying not to make the tiniest sound.

I quietly knocked on the door, hoping not to be heard by others.

The door immediately opened, and there was Mello.

"uh, hi." I said.

He smiled.

"hey! I was just about to go check on you!" he greeted.

I smiled.

His face turned to worried.

"What's happened to your face?" he asked, observing my jaw.

I remembered the pain, and it shot through me like poison.

"uh, can I come inside, and explain, its just if I get caught out here, I'll get into trouble!"

Mello nodded, and moved out of the doorway.


	6. What the hell happened

**Hey many readers, although, i dont think their really is! but annnyyywaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy....................... Matt, take it from here**

**Matt: She disclaims death note!! everything about it, excpet for Brae, which is completly hers, and possibly based on her!**

**Me: yeah yeah yeah! on with the story!!  
**

**Chapter 6: What the hell happened?**

I strolled in, and Mello slammed the door behind me, which caused me to jump a little bit.

"So, whats up?" Matt asked, casually.

Matt was now playing on what looked like a Nintendo 64.

I hadn't seen one of those since I was a kid.

"Its… Nalia." I explained, trying to remain calm.

Mello nodded.

"What did she do to you?" He asked, reaching a hand out to my face, then pulling it back.

"Yeah, you've got scratches all over your face, and a big friggin bruise on your jaw!" Matt pointed out.

Mello lifted up my chin, to examine my face. His thumb pushed against my sore jaw, and tears began to drip out of my eyes, and I couldn't hold them in.

"Whats happened?" Mello repeated.

"Why are you crying?"

"I-ts… my jaw, your pushing on it… it hurts!" I managed.

Mello quickly let go of my face.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"Its ok…" I responded, the tears were drying up.

"Go in the bathroom, and wash your face." Matt offered.

I nodded a thankyou, and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

My eyes trailed to the mirror, and my eyes widened in horror.

I had small scratches all over my face, and one large swollen bruise, covering my whole jaw.

She hit it so hard, some of the skin broke.

I ran the tip of my finger along the bruise. It was rough, and it burned at the slightest touch.

I studied the cuts on my face, and sighed in relief to know that they weren't deep.

I turned on both of the sinks taps, and splashed warm water onto my face. The scratches and bruise stung a little bit, and this made me cringe, until it stopped hurting.

I could feel the bruise on my jaw begin to throb.

I dried my face on the nearest towel, and exited the bathroom.

I sat down on a chair that was part of a dining table set, and Mello sat on the opposite chair, and Matt returned to his game.

"So, what happened?" Mello asked quietly.

"Well, I walked in my room, and met Nalia for the first time, she was sitting at her desk reading, she turned to look at me, and she had the scariest look about her. So, politely, I introduced myself, and herld my hand out to her, expecting her to shake it. She looked at my hand in disgust, so, I retreated my hand, and turned around to sit on my bed, and next thing you know, shes on her hands and knees scrubbing where I had been. She looked at her hands, and screamed, and ran in the bathroom to come back with a bucket, and a scrubbing brush, with a rather long handle. She began scrubbing again, then she jumped on me, and tried to scrub me, and that probably explains all of these scratches, because it had very bristly bristles on it, and I knocked over the bucket of water, and she wacked me on the jaw with the handle of the brush! And that explains this bruise, I think she might of done something more than bruise it though! But, I rolled ontop of her, and maybe broke her nose, and then I ran out of the room, and down the stairs, everything was silent except for her laughing about it all, which is utterly creepy, and then there was a teacher, and I had to hide from him, and after that, I decided to go to your's and matts room, and now im here, talking to you!" I burst out, taking a deep breath.

It took a while for Mello to grasp all of that, then he nodded in understandment.

I leaned back on my chair, glad to get that encountering off my chest.

"she's defiantly a pshyco!" Mello exclaimed.

I smiled.

"uhh, I'm kinda scared to go back into her room, what should I do?" I asked, embarrassed to admit I was _scared_ .

"you can stay in our room, I don't care, and its pretty big! There is plenty of room!" Matt offered.

I looked at Mello, and he smiled, and shrugged.

"uh, I don't want to be of any trouble!" I argued.

Mello laughed.

"none at all!" He started

"you honestly cant be as bad as Matt!" he insisted.

"Hey, you know, I'm right here!" Matt exclaimed.

Mello just laughed again.

"yeah, I know you wont be as bad as Mello though," Matt also insisted.

"You can stay in my bed if you want, I'll be playing video games all night! Ive got a few games to crack! And it'll take me a few hours. Its already 11!" Matt offered.

"Wha- 11? Already?!" I bewilderly exclaimed.

Mello nodded.

"Matt, we all know you'd probably rape her in her sleep!" Mello joked, well I _hope _he was!

I blushed, and I could see that Matt was as well.

"WILL NOT!" He shrieked.

"uhh, maybe I should stay somewhere else!" I panicked.

"See, Matt, she knows you will too!" Mello continued.

Matt shook his head.

"I wont! And don't stay somewhere else! It'd be fun if you'd stay!" Matt stated.

Mello laughed.

"you wont need to worry from Matt raping you, you'd need to worry about me though." Mello laughed.

I panicked, and forced a laugh.

"Joking. No ones going to rape you." Mello explained.

I sighed relief.

"Well, you might as well stay here for ever!! IN THE PITS OF HELL!!" Matt exclaimed.

I laughed, and so did Matt.

"But seriously, you might as well stay here forever if you want to avoid that freak! There is no other room that you can stay in, and Roger said in a recent assembly no one can change rooms for a while." Matt explained.

"'ok…" I trailed off, a bit confused.

"Youre going to have to dress up as a boy!" Mello added.

I gasped.

"Whaaa-!"

"Well, Roger would soon find out if there was a girl staying in the boys dorms, and move you back with Nalia. So, we should dress you up as a boy, and trick him so you can stay!" Mello explained.

I nodded.

"uhh… ok…" I said, still a bit confused.

**sooowww what did you all think!! plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! u get 2 cookies!! :D**


	7. New Boy

**Why Herro dere! the newest part to the story! im not sure atm, but i think its a little bit longer than the other chapters!!**

**Mello: If you review, ill share some chocolate with you!**

**Matt: No you wont, faggot! your greedy!**

**Mello: *gives evil eye***

**Me: okkkkkkkk....... who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Mello: Not I!**

**Matt: Not I!**

**Mello: You stole my sentence!!**

**Matt: Get over it!**

**Me: Fine! i'll do it!! your wasting readers time!! T.T **

**I DONT OWN!!!!!!!  
**

**Chapter seven: New _Boy_**

I woke up, only just remembering where I was. I ran my hand through my hair, and gasped when I realised it was cut short. I fell out of bed, with a thump, and when I looked up, Matt was staring at me with a smirk.

I didn't remember cutting it short.

"Morning." Matt greeted

"Morning" I mumbled.

I wandered into the bathroom, and observed my face.

Most of the scratches had healed over night, but the bruise on my jaw looked a little bit better than the night before.

I rubbed it, and it hurt.

"oww.." I mumbled.

I washed my face, and exited the bathroom.

Mello sat up on his bed, stretching.

"Good morning!" He yawned.

"Good morning!" I replied.

"If you want to have a shower, that's fine." Mello offered.

"Thanks, but I don't have anything to change into."

Mello shook his head.

"Ask Matt."

Matt turned his head around from the video game he was playing.

"Ask me what?" He asked, a bit zoned out.

Mello slapped his forehead.

"Can she borrow some of your non-stripey clothes?" Mello asked for me.

"Yeah, of course!" He responded, and got up from his spot, and towards a closet. He opened it up, revealing rows of tan jackets, stripey jumpers, and dark blue and light blue striped jeans.

He searched through the cupboard, and found a plain white tee shirt, and a pair of denim shorts.

Mello laughed.

"Wow, that's funny! You actually have normal clothes!" He laughed.

Matt scowled.

"They are more normal than yours! You were leather for everything! And sometimes you friggin wear eyeliner for gods sakes! You always look like a man whore!" He snapped

I giggled.

Eyeliner aye!

I looked over to Mello, and he went red in the face, and he gritted his teeth.

"Take that back!" Mello growled through his teeth.

"No! I wont take back the truth!" Matt declared.

With that, Mello jumped ontop of Matt, and began to punch the crap out of him.

"Take it back now, asshole!" Mello yelled, smashing his head in the carpet.

"No!" Matt replied

Mello jumped ontop of Matt, and Matt let out an ear piercing scream, louder than what I could do.

Finally deciding to step in, I pushed Mello off Matt.

Matts nose was bleeding, and he had red marks all over his face.

"Stop fighting!" I screamed, holding my aching head, from Matts girly scream.

"Tell him to take back what he said!" Mello snapped

"Don't you dare snap at me!" I exclaimed.

Mello tried to calm down.

I turned to Matt.

"Matt, take back what you said." I reasoned.

Matt shook his head.

"I shan't deny the truth!" He said, holding his head in the air, and his arms were crossed.

I sighed. Well, im not going to bother.

"Mello, you don't look like a man whore!" I said, for Matt.

Mello smirked.

"What do I look like then?" He sneaked.

I lost words, and stared at him blankly.

_Ok, err… What a question! Well, I wont answer it! Hehe.._

I turned over and looked at Matt.

"And Matt, please don't scream like that! Its rather painful!" I laughed, and so did Matt.

Matt laughed.

I turned back around, and Mello was searching through one of his drawers.

He threw at me, hair gel, a towel, and a bandage.

"Err, what are these for?" I asked.

Mello smiled, then sighed.

"Well, the hair gel is to spike up your hair or something, the towel is to dry your self off with after the shower, and I guess you can figure out what the bandage is for." Mello explained.

I blushed, and Matt burst out laughing.

"Uh, thanks!" I said, and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

Later, I exited the bathroom.

"No one will know that you are a girl now!" Matt laughed.

Mello nodded.

"Yeah, probably. That means I have done a good job on disguising myself now!" I exclaimed.

"Your going to have to disguise your voice a bit. Make it a little bit deeper, and you'll be right!" Mello suggested.

"ok!" I exclaimed, my voice a bit deeper now.

They both laughed, and so did I.

"Now I live with two cross dressers, instead of one!" Matt exclaimed.

Mello and I both shot him a dirty look.

Matt immediately silenced himself, knowing what would happen if he said any more.

"I'm having a shower to wash all this blood off me." Matt said, glaring at Mello.

Mello shot back a look, and poked his tongue out.

Soon, Matt strolled out of the bathroom, wearing only a pair of orange boxers, and a towel around his neck.

"Matt! Have you no shame!" I laughed, shying my eyes away from him, catching a grin from his face.

"You're a retard Matt!" Mello informed him, and entered the bathroom.

"Its safe to turn around now Brae!" Matt told me.

I turned around, preparing myself for the worst.

I sighed in relief to see he _was_ dressed, and not flashing.

"I should go see a nurse about my jaw, and I should go talk to Roger to see if my luggage is in yet." I said.

Matt nodded.

"I'll come with you." He offered.

"thanks, but what about Mello, are we really going to ditch him?" I asked.

Matt shrugged.

"He takes like an hour to finish in there, he's so gay! It probably wont take long, and he'll never know!" Matt laughed, as he held the door for me.

First, we went to the nurses.

"Your jaw is… fractured!" She told me.

I gasped.

_Wow, she really did a number on me!_

"How did this happen, uhh--?" She trailed off, obviously asking what my name was.

I looked at Matt, and he shrugged.

"Brae." I admitted.

I should of thought of another alias. Owell.

"Ok, how did this happen, _Bree_?" She asked.

I slapped my forehead.

_Wait, she forgot what my name was. _ I smiled. _But, I need to think of another name for the teachers to call me just incase I decide to be a girl again! _

I shrugged to her.

She narrowed her eyes.

"I guess boys will be boys then." She mumbled.

A shiver ran down my spine.

_So, she thinks I am actually a boy… hehe…_

"Your free to go!" She said.

"And take these every now and then!" She finished, holding out a packet of pain killers.

Now, to go talk to Roger…

"Hello there Brae." Roger greeted.

_Ok, so he recognised me… Well, after all, he is pretty smart, so no suprises their. _

"Hi." I responded.

"I see you've cut your hair?" He noted.

I nodded my head.

"So, what did you want?" He asked casually.

"I just wanted to check if my luggage has arrived yet." I told him.

Roger nodded.

"It has." He said, as he pulled out a suit case, and a few boxes, and handed them to Matt and I.

"Thankyou!" I thanked, and Matt helped me carry the boxes back to the room.

We entered back in the room, and dumped the boxes on the floor.

Mello was still in the bath room, and we had been gone for 45 minutes.

I looked at Matt.

"You were right!" I laughed.

"Told ya!" He replied.


	8. Several Months Later

**Thanks to Grimmjow Schiffer for reviewing, and thankyou to chocolatexgirl for favouriting the story!! yay! i feel special! haha! and if u are a fan of L, im posting a story soon about him! dont know what its called yet though! lol!**

**Mello: Then whats the point of telling people then?**

**Me: Shutup**

**Matt: haha! you got toooooooooldddd**

**Brae: Tooooooooolllllddddd!**

**Mello: ...**

**Me: Someone do the effing disclaimer!!!! .... Mello....**

**Mello: NO!...**

**Matt: teB360~ hehe owns absoloutely nothing, but, she owwwnnsss Brae!!! haha!~**

**Brae: NoooOOOooo~  
**

**Chapter 8: Time Jump: Several Months Later!**

My hair had grown back, and now it was almost down to my shoulders, it was a bit thicker, and the colour had gone a lighter shade of brown.

Today, I wore a blue tee shirt, that said ' Baka Green' on it, and knee length blue denim shorts, and black and white leather skate shoes, which I had taken good care of, and Mello had been eyeing them for a while!

MY body had grown a tiny bit, into a more womanly shape, and no matter how hard I tried, more and more people had began to wonder if I really was a boy.

I walked down the halls after class, with my best friends, Mello and Matt bye my sides.

A couple of girls always followed us, and blushed anytime we turned around.

God, it was annoying! But I showed no interest in the girls, which made it worse for me! After all, they didn't know I was really a girl!

We were casually laughing, and joking about, and I wasn't watching where I was going, and accidently tripped, and landed on a girl, about a year younger than me.

I quickly stood up, rubbing my head, and the girl gasped.

"Gomen Nasai!" She apologised in Japanese, and bowed, picked up her books, and kept walking.

Matt cracked up.

"Hah!"

I turned to him.

"Whats so funny?" I grunted.

"Havent you noticed, that happens to you like everyday, with the same chick!" He pointed out.

Its true though, I did trip over a girl everyday, but I never paid attention to them.

"It cant be, Matt."

"Actually, It is! He isn't bullshitting this time!" Mello added.

I sighed.

"Another fangirl for me… Great! Just what I need!"

Mello laughed.

"You don't have as many as me!" He sang

"I don't really _care_, Mello!" I grumbled.

Soon, we arrived back in the dorm room, and Matt automatically sat right at the Wii.

Mello sighed.

"You have no life, Matty!"

Matt didn't reply.

I laughed.

"That's his life!" I joked, and Mello laughed.

"Not a very good one though." He replied.

Although, we were making fun of him, he didn't seem to notice.

What _great _ friends we are!

I sat down at Matt's un used desk, and decided to start on my homework.

I was ranked 6th in this place, and I wanted to catch up.

I can understand almost any language. That is the only thing I reckon I'm good at though.

God, i find it hard to remain in my place, I have no idea how the hell matt manages to stay 3rd!

Mello sat down next to me, he was helping me study, _like usual!_

"No! not like that!" Mello exclaimed at some random point, during the study session.

I reached for the rubber, and our hands met.

I looked at him, blushed, and quickly removed my hand.

"Sorry." I quickly apologised.

"Its ok." He replied.

Later, I thanked Mello for helping me study, and collapsed on my bed, and stared up at my ceiling.

I heard a few squeaking noises coming from Matts bed.

I sat up, and saw him sitting on the bed, rocking up and down, creating squeaking noises from the springs.

"Uhh, Matt? What the hell?" I asked, holding back a laugh.

"I bet it sounds like someone is doing it in here to the guys next door!" Matt exclaimed.

I cracked up, and so did Matt.

I fell back on my bed, and noticed Mello gone.

"Hey, wheres Mello?" I asked.

"Eh, probably out to bash Near." He answered.

"Sounds like him…" I replied.

Matt started making the squeaking noises again.

Annoyed, I sat up, to see Matt have a big grin on his face.

_Squeak squeak squeak!_

"Gawd Matt! Your gunna give the neighbours the wrong idea!" I exclaimed, and Matt shrugged.

I shook my head in shame.


	9. What the Fu!

**Well, i decided to add another chapter on to make up for some of the short ones i have! i promise to make a longer one soon!**

**But, just tell me if they are fine the way they are, or if they do need to be longer!**

**Matt: LONGER!**

**Me: i wasnt talking to you!**

**Matt: :C**

**Mello: teB360 owns only this story and Brae.... AND MY SOUL!!!**

**Me: dont lie!**

**Mello: bu--**

**Me: *clamps hand over mouth* NOTHING!!!  
**

**Chapter 9: What the Fu--!**

I awoke several hours later. I turned, and checked my alarm clock. 2:00am.

Mello and Matt were both in bed, and they seemed to be both asleep.

I sat up, rubbed my face, and turned on the lamp.

Mello rolled over, and faced my direction, his eyes were opened.

"Didn't you sleep well?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Nah, not really." I replied.

"What about you?"

"Nope. Some nights, my body refuses to let me sleep. This is one of those nights." He explained.

I lay back, and pulled the covers up to my chin.

"I think I need to cut my hair a bit shorter now…" I started.

Mello just hummed.

"What do you think?"

Mello sighed.

"Well, it was hard for me to cut your lovely long, thick brown hair…" Mello quickly pulled the sheets up to his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"I kinda want it to grow out again…" I mumbled.

Even though I could only see his eyes, I could tell he was smiling.

He brushed his bright blonde hair out of his eyes.

"I think that's a good idea…" he said, pulling the covers off his face, to reveal a smile.

I blushed.

"Yeah, but people would know that I am a cross dresser!" I pointed out.

Mello shrugged.

I sighed.

"Well, so what! I think its fine!" Mello laughed.

And, I blushed again, and had to pull the covers up over my face.

"Heh, your blushing!" Mello pointed out.

I laughed.

"No im not!" I lied.

"Don't lie to _me! _" he laughed.

I sighed.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"Well, admit it!" He said

"Admit what?"

"That you are blushing!" He said.

I sighed.

"Fine then, I am! Happy!" I admitted.

Mello laughed.

"yep!"

I rolled over, and felt a force on the end of my bed.

I rolled over again, and Mello was sitting on the end.

"Helloooo there!" I greeted.

"Helloooooo…." He replied.

"Sooooo…" I started.

Mello laughed.

He edged a bit closer to me.

Closer.

Closer.

Now, he was right next to me!

He pulled out a bar of chocolate from nowhere, and began to chew on it.

"Jesus, where the hell did you get that from?" I asked.

Mello shrugged.

"I don't know, but its good chocolate! So im not complaining!" He laughed. "Want some?" He offered.

"Yeah, ok!" I accepted.

He put the chocolate bar up to my mouth, and I took a bite.

"Ahem!" Matt interrupted.

The chocolate bar was still at my lips, and and Mello's hand.

I blushed, and Mello quickly removed it, and took a bite, he was also blushing.

"Uhh, Mello? Why were you feeding her?" Matt asked, rather slowly.

"uhhh, err… No reason! Heheh!" He awkwardly laughed.

I lay back down, and pulled the covers over my head.

Matt was laughing his head off, and Mello sounded nervous.

I opened up my eyes, and looked at my alarm clock. 5am.

I sighed, rubbed my eyes, and looked around the room.

Mello was in his bed, and Matt was playing a ps3.

I fell out of bed, and sat down next to him.

"Hey, good morning…" I greeted.

"Morning!" He said, in a rather cheerful mood.

"Wanna play with me?" he offered.

"uhh, that could have a double meaning, sooo… no." I answered.

Matt laughed.

"No, not like that, wanna play the ps3 with me?"

"uhh, yeah, sure!" I replied.

"What are you playing?" I asked.

"Some weird racing game."

"haha! Im pwning you!" Matt triumphantly exclaimed.

"So! This game sucks!" I complained.

"_yeah yeah! Your just jealous!"_ He laughed.

"im not jealous! This game just blows!"

"_and you suck!" _ he added.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"heheh, you know what im like, you should know!"

"aww! You feral!" I exclaimed, and hit him on the arm.

"oww! That hurt!" he sooked.

I beamed.

The race was over, and I had lost.

Big time.

He didn't seem to take It so serious, which was good.

I gave Matt a high-five.

"This time, im going to pwn _you!" _ I challenged.

"_riiight! That'd be the day!" _ he laughed, and pressed multiplayer race.

This time, I was beating him, then he smashed my car with his.

"Hey! How the hell am I supposed to win, if you keep smashing up my ride!" I laughed, and so did Matt.

He smiled evilly, and smashed my car again.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, still laughing.

He sped ahead, and won.

I put the controller down, and stretched.

For some odd reason, Matt laughed.

"what are you laughing at?" I stuck.

"you need to stretch!" he giggled.

"so, don't you need to stretch at some point?" I asked.

He shook his head, and his red hair went flying around his face.

"Nope, not at all! Im used to not stretching!" he bragged.

**So, Tell me, longer? Shorter? Keep it this length? I NEED TO KNOW~~!!**

**Mello: you are a psycopath**

**Me: shutp!**

**Matt: you got TOOOAAAAWWWLLLDDD**

**Brae: TAAAAWWWLLLDDD**

**Mello: *eats chocolate* i shared chocolate with you brae!!**

**Brae: aww im sorry! *glomps mello***

**Mello: :D  
**


	10. Seeing Her

Chapter 10: Seeing Her

This time, I awoke at 7:30. I was still tired from waking up at all hours of the morning. Sighing, I jumped out of bed, and entered the bathroom, with out knocking to make sure Matt or Mello wasn't already in there. I closed the door behind me, and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the shower, and guess who I saw in there? It was Mello!

"Arggghh!" I screamed.

"Arrghh!" Mello screamed.

I covered my eyes, and ran out of the bathroom.

"I'm blind!" I exclaimed.

"Whats going on?" Matt asked, half dazed, because he had only just woken up.

"uhh, I walked in the shower while Mello was still in there!" I told him.

"…and, I kinda saw a little bit too much."

Matt laughed, and fell out of his bed, with a thump.

Now, I laughed at him.

He got up, rubbing his head, his goggles didn't break.

"That's not funny!" I exclaimed, despite laughing.

He tried to walk up to me, but tripped on his blanket, and landed somewhere on my chest. (can you guess where?)

He quickly stood up.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" he apologised.

I blushed.

"don't worry, it was only an accident!" I said, my voice a bit shaky.

Matt whole face went red.

"What's an accident, and why is Matt apologising?" Mello asked, suddenly out of the shower.

"Nothing!" Matt and I exclaimed at the same time.

Mello gave a suspicious look, and then shrugged it off.

"We'd better get to breakfast." He said.

"But Mello, I thought you wouldn't eat the crap at the cafeteria!" Matt exclaimed.

"By _we_, I mean _you!" _ Mello explained.

"Now, get out of here!"

Matt did what he was told, and left the room.

Mello looked at me.

"uhh, I need a shower before I do anything!" I said.

Mello shrugged.

I entered the bathroom, and closed the door behind me.

By the time I had finished, Mello was sitting on his bed, eating some chocolate.

"Took ya long enough!" he exclaimed.

"Lets go!" I said, and grabbed his arm, and pulled him out the door.

We made it to the cafeteria, and found Matt scarfing down bowls of cheap brand cereal.

"How can you eat that?" Mello wondered out aloud.

"They don't taste any different than the real brands most of the time." I explained.

"yeah, but I meant _cereal! _Its just not right!" Mello said, disgusted.

"Whats wrong with cereal?" I yawned staring at Matts bowl, emptying every second before getting refilled again.

I stood up, stretching my arms.

"Well, im kinda hungry, so im going to go get some food." I sighed, and rolled on my heels to the other direction.

Mello stood up.

"I'll come with her." Mello offered, and caught up with me.

"Hey!" Mello said, touching my shoulder.

"Helloo there!" I said, in my weird fashion. Mello laughed.

When we got to the line, I froze.

Guess who was standing on front of me? It was none other, than Nalia.

She cut her hair shoulder length, and she had black re-growth. She was wearing a white dress, and black belt, that went down to her knees.

I quickly turned around, and walked into Mello, who was standing right behind me.

"Nalia's infront of me!" I whispered.

"She's not gunna hurt ya! You'll be ok!" Mello whispered back.

"she wont recognise you!"

I felt a bit relieved then.

The line moved up, and I took a step, and accidently tripped Nalia over.

I was lying ontop of her.

Her eyes widened.

"Brae." She whispered.

I gasped, and climbed off her.

Other kids where laughing. So, she did recognise me. Wonderful!

I walked away from the line, and sat down next to Matt.

"Hey, whats the matter? Your sweating!" Matt pointed out.

"I just saw Nalia." I half whispered.

"She recognised me."

Matt shook his head.

"you'll be ok!" he promised.

I smiled.

Mello came back, with two plates of toast, and handed one to me.

"Thanks." I thanked, and Mello smiled.

"Don't worry about Nalia!" Mello said, and kicked my leg from across the table with his heavy combat boots.

"ouch!" I exclaimed.

"Why ouch?" Matt asked.

"Never mind." I laughed, and Mello smirked, and took a bite out of his toast, smeared with Nutella.

Matt shook the cereal box over his bowl, and sighed in disappointment. There was no more cereal in there anymore!

Mello and I had Maths together, while Matt had technology.

Mello and I where both sitting in the back, fooling around.

We were passing notes In class, trying to test the teachers limit. They were mostly drawings, and stupid doodles.

Mello ripped out a clean piece of paper from his math book.

It read: 'Who do you like?'

I wrote back.

'I only like u and matt, I don't really no anyone else' I replied, and passed the sheet back to him.

Mello smirked as he read it.

"Let me see what you have done today!" the teacher snapped.

"ok!" I exclaimed, and opened up to an empty page.

"here miss!" I said, in a smart ass manner.

The teacher frowned.

"theres NOTHING ON THIS PAGE!!" she yelled.

The teacher threw my book across the room, and students began to laugh.

Mello was still smirking.

The teacher slammed her hands on the table.

"IVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU! GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!" she screamed.

I smirked.

"With pleasure!" I said, and exited the room.

It wasn't long before Mello got kicked out of the room aswell.

"Hey Mello!" I greeted.

"Heyy!" he said, laughing.

I leaned on the wall, and took a deep breath, from laughing so hard.

Mello rested his hand on part of the wall next to my head, and his body was facing me.

"Hey!" a voice called out.

Mello frowned, at turned around. It was Nalia. Fuck.

"Er, hi." I replied.

"What happened to you?" she asked, studying my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you look like a boy now." She pointed out.

"Well, I actually wanted to apologise for last time." She started.

"uhh, its ok… hehe" I awkwardly laughed.

"no, its not. I could've killed you. I was kinda, umm.. High, you know, from, uhh, drugs!" she explained.

"ok, I forgive you!" I said.

She gave me a bear hug.

"Thankyou!" she said.

"and this'll probably be the last time you'll ever see me!" she giggled, and walked away.

Once I was sure she was far away, I turned to Mello.

"ok, that was weird." I said, and Mello nodded.

"Whats the matter?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"nothing important." He sighed.

"ok." I replied.


	11. Roger Knows

**Hello again! sorry for the wait! ive been out for the holidays!! :D anyway, i have heaps of emails from people who love the story!!! :D and I also ad someone ask a question!!!**

**Mello: Well, what the fu** hey, why cant i swear?!**

**Me: its bad**

**Mello:...**

**Matt: Whats the question**

**Me: Well, 0o grimmjow schiffer o0 asked:**

**o0 grimmjow schiffer o0: Matt, what would you do if Mello got Brae?**

**Matt: Rip out his spleen, and make him eat it.**

**Everyone: O.O**

**Me: oh... kay... thats normal... anyway, Mello, what would _you _do if Matt got Brae?**

**Mello: Shove my chocolate bar so far up his as he can taste it for weeks.**

**everyone: O.O**

**Brae: O///O I didnt know you cared so much!**

**Mello and Matt: O///O *awkwardly laughs***

**Me: ANnnnNNyyYYY wayyyyyy who wants to do the disclaimer??? anyone at all!! c'mon! dont be shy!! :D i wont kill you!! ... Mello?..**

**Mello: *sighs* Why do you always make _me _do it!!**

**Matt: teB owns NUTTN except, my heart~**

**Me: yeaahhhh- no**

**Brae: She owns this story, and Me!**

**Me: DAMN STRAIGHT!! ok, time to get on with the story~~~~!!!!  
**

**Chapter 11: Roger knows**

"Went to the bar, and saw a chick, her hair was green. But her tits

Were fine, took her home, pulled down her pants, she had a bigger dick than mine!" Near sang.

Every one cracked up.

"That'll be all, Near!" The teacher gaped.

"I have more-"

"NO! I mean, no thankyou, Near." The teacher awkwardly laughed.

Yes, we were currently in poetry/song writing class. The worst class, in my opinion.

I sat in between Matt, and Mello, like usual, we had to sit up in the front row, thanks to the teacher. But, she hates us, and I don't blame her either. I would hate me aswell, if I were her. It was now my turn to read out my poem. Not that I actually _had _written one out. I stood up, and loudly cleared my throat.

"Uhhhh, Roses are red? Violets are blue? You smell like puke, uhh, something that rhymes with red?" I sat down. The teacher twitched one eyebrow.

"That sucks!" The teacher informed me.

Everyone began to laugh, and so did I.

I noticed, that same girl that _accidently _put herself in my path, and made me trip over. Wow, that sounded like it came straight from Mello's mind. Hah! I sighed.

"Why would any girl like _me!"_ I exclaimed.

"_if they only knew the terrifying truth!" _I said, to Matt, and Mello, only loud enough for them to hear.

"Yeah, she likes you cuz she thinks your attractive." Matt said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I doubt it."

"You never know!" Mello added.

After classes, Matt, Mello, and I sat boredly in the library.

I was thinking, I don't want to pretend to be a boy anymore.

I looked around the room, to make sure no one else was around.

"I want to be a girl again." I half whispered.

The boys looked sunken.

"But whyyyyy" Matt whined.

I shook my head.

"Well, I'm growing into a woman, not a man. You both know, perfectly well that I cant keep up with this forever." I explained.

Mello sadly nodded.

"She's right." He admitted.

Matt sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I'll just miss yah. It was really fun with you around."

"I'm not leaving. I might have to change rooms, but im not leaving the orphanage." I told them.

"What ever happened to your parents?" Mello asked.

I looked up.

"Well, I… Well, I guess I should tell, um…" I took a deep breath.

"They were, _murdered. _Someone broke into the house, and blind folded us. They brought us to this _butchery _or something. When we got their, they took the blind folds off. We were tied up by the arms to a large hook, which was hanging in the air. My shoulders were both dislocated, so I couldn't try to struggle myself out of the ropes. Mum and Dad were both on separate hooks to me, and my brother. The guy, he had a machete… and…" I stopped. The memory was too horrible for words.

"Any way, after he killed my parents, and my little brother infront of me, he was just about to start torturing me, when the police came. They locked him up, and they dumped me in some foster family for a few years. They abused me. The police found out, and sent me here, after learning my so called gift." I mumbled.

"Languages?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I can speak any language. I've never really tried to learn them either. So, yeah. Its not really cool or anything."

Matt gave me a hug.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is, your safe here, with Mello and I." He reassured.

"Why didn't you cry?" Mello asked.

Matt let go of me, and sat back down.

I shrugged.

"Its only physical pain that hurts me, not emotional. Memories can be horrible, but they don't hurt." I explained.

Mello nodded.

"ok, so you want to be a girl again, so how are you going to tell Roger that you were staying with a couple of _boys _a bit _older _than you, that get certain _urges-"_

"Matt! Shut up!" Mello cut in

When we got back to our room, their was a note stuck on the door. It read:

"_INSPECTON: 70/100_

_Everything is in good condition, except the state of Matt's alarm clock. There are many dents in it._

_Ps: May I speak to Brae in my office please?" _ Matt read aloud.

"Let me see that!" Mello exclaimed, and snatched the sheet off him.

"_Inspection, Good, Matts damaged alarm clock-"_

"Uh, Mello, the ps thing is down the bottom." Matt pointed out

"Yes, I know that!" Mello snapped, and slapped away Matts hand

"_ps, wanna see Brae." _Mello finished.

"Well, I wonder what about." I said.

"That's homo! He's probably gunna rape you!" Matt laughed.

"No he wont!" I objected

"Well, we should go then." I said, and began to head down the stairs, with Mello and Matt following me.

Roger let me in his office, and made Matt and Mello sit outside in the corridor.

"Brae, I know that you haven't been staying with Nalia, and I know that you have been staying with the two boys outside this door." Roger informed me.

I gasped. How?

"How did you know that?" I asked.

Roger sighed.

"I just know." He replied

"Why didn't you immediately kick me out of there, when you found out?" I asked

"Because, L insisted that you stay with them. They have influenced your grades to rise, and he also thinks its good that Mello is making more friends."

I nodded.

"So, are you going to kick me out, or not?"

Roger shook his head.

"No, I don't think I need to. You are obviously safe there, those boys will not harm you, and I know that you don't want to stay as a boy for much longer."

"How in _gods _name did you know that!" I exclaimed

"Cameras." He chuckled.

"Anyway, if you want to be a girl again, that is ok. All you need to do, if you want to keep your alias, that is, just say, the old _Brae _was your twin brother, and he passed away, you just wanted to use his alias." He suggested

I nodded. That is a good idea.

"Thankyou!" I cheered.

"You may go now." Roger dismissed, and I skipped out the door.

"What did Roger want?" Matt asked.

"Well, he was watching us on camera when I said I wanted to be a girl again. He's always known from the beginning that I was staying with you, and that im actually not a guy." I told him

"So, is he kicking you out?!" Mello added.

"Nope. He doesn't care!" I laughed

Mello and Matt grinned, and Matt came in to give us a bear hug.

"Get off me!" Mello growled, and pushed Matt to the ground.

He chuckled, and stood up again.

We headed back to the room, making a racquet, and banging on everyones doors.

Some opened up, with random kids sticking there heads out.

"Fuckin stop it!" One kid exclaimed, and slammed the door shut.

When we entered the room, Mello locked the door behind us, and searched under his bed.

"What the hell are you lookin for? A dildo?" Matt laughed.

Mello growled, dragged out a large cardboard box.

He opened it, to reveal many bottles of vodka, and Jack Daniels, and Bundy.

"Wtf?" I wondered.

"Lets get drunk!!" Mello cheered, and took a large swig out of a Jack Daniels bottle.

Soon, Matt and I followed, screwing our faces up with every sip. Mello's face never once did scrunch up… Makes you wonder…

**:D hello again!! you thought you escaped me, didnt you?! **

**Mello: No one wants to listen to you. go back to where you belong!**

**Me: and where might that be?**

**Mello: in the mental house.**

**Me: -_- yeeaahhhhhhhhhh ok....**

**Matt: She belongs in my arms~**

**Me: yeaahhhh-no**

**Matt: DONT YOU LOVE ME!!!**

**Me: uhh, maybe? heheh...**


	12. First Class

**Hello my friendly readers! 11 chapters, and no flames! i think its wonderful! :D Ok, i drew a few pics of my OCs Brae and one of Nalia. If u want to see them, just go on my profile, **

**copy and paste the link in the address bar, and tell me what you think of them!! i really wanna know!! btw, the links go to my deviant art gallery!!**

**Mello: you are the worst drawer i have ever seen!**

**Me: Why do you always put me down?**

**Mello: thats how i roll!**

**Me: from now on, im going to call you retarded manwhore!**

**retardedmanwhore: What ever!**

**Matt: haha! that name suits you!**

**Retarded man whore: :( ...**

**Me: AAAnnnyyyWAaaaYY, i have a new question for you boys from 0o grimmjow schiffer o0 again!**

**Retardedmanwhore: aww greeatt!!!! and can you change my name back already!!**

**Me: only if you truthfully answer this: On a scale from 1-10, 10 being hot, and 1 being ugly, what would you rate Brae?**

**retardedmanwhore: 10, of course!! LOL**

**Matt: Me too!!**

**Brae: 0////0**

**Me: awww shes embarrased now!!! *huggles* ok, Matt, what would you say if Brae and L got together!! (wow, that really _is a _scary mentle image!!)**

**Matt: First, i'd cry, then id man up and tell L hes a pimp, for dating a 14 year old girl! then, Brae would probably slap me, for implying shes a ho, **

**then id convince Brae to dump L, and then we will get married, and have 42 children.**

**Brae: O.O**

**Me: Wow..... you really thought that through..... anyway, who wants to do the disclaimer?????**

**Matt: ill do it if it'll win your heart!!**

**Me: You just made a giant speech on how you'll get Brae to love you!**

**Matt: Yes, but i really love you!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* if itd shut you up, "Matt, i love you! lets get married and have 42 kids!"**

**Matt: NOT THAT MANY!!**

**Me: *slaps forehead* **

**Matt: my lovely teB owns my heart, Brae, this story, and my heart! Nothing else!**

**Me: Thank you Matt!**

**Matt: ily!!  
**

**Chapter 12: First Class.**

I woke up on the floor, next to Matt. His face was embedded in a beanbag, so I tried to get up, to pull his face out of it, but couldn't move very easily, because Matts arm was curled around my waist. I carefully lifted his arm, trying not to wake him, and I pulled Matt by the shoulders off the bean bag. A string of drool was attached to the bean bag, coming from his mouth. I rolled Matt over, and suddenly had an idea.

Maybe, if I am careful enough, I'll be able to pull Matts goggles off! Hehehe.

So, I carefully grabbed the lenses, and peeled them off his face. Matt snapped his eyes open. My breath got caught in my throat, and I let go of the rims, and they slapped back onto his head, making a loud noise. Matt covered his eyes.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" I apologised, countless amounts of times.

"No, it doesn't hurt!" Matt obviously lied, because I could hear his voice cracking a bit.

He walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him.

"That's not the first time that's happened." Mello chimed.

I turned around, to see him smirking.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, _that's not the first time that's happened!_ That's what I mean!"

I slapped my forehead.

"Well, that's not what _I _meant! Geez! I meant, _What the hell did you do to him you beast!" _I laughed.

"_I killed him!" _Mello replied.

"That's not even _funny, _that's actually kinda sad, you know. Poor Matt." I pretended to shake my head in shame.

Mello scoffed.

"_poor Matt?! _What about _me! _You _do _care about me, right?"

"Of course I do, Mello!"

Mello smirked.

"Riiiiiiight. If you do, I want you to _prove _it!" He challenged.

I rolled my eyes.

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

Mello smirked again.

"I'll think of something." He narrowed his eyes.

I chuckled.

It'd been almost half an hour, and Matt was still in the shower.

"Uh, Mello, maybe you should check on Matt. He's been in there a while." I suggested.

Mello shrugged.

"Im not fuckin going In there! Ill get called _gay!"_

"Mello, your not gay, _I think, _and why the hell would you get called gay, if you were only checking on someone, _because we were worried?" _I asked.

"IM NOT GAY!" Mello exclaimed.

I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I don't care what your sexuality is, just check on him."

Mello shook his head.

"No, I refuse to go."

"Then who the hell will check on him?!"

"You."

"What! I cant, im a freakin girl if you haven't noticed already!"

Mello shrugged.

"Well, you suggested checking on him, so, who cares! At least you wont get called gay! Or you could just pretend to walk in on him, like you walked in on me!"

Mello suggested, having no problem reminding me! I shuddered.

"Im not going to do that!"

"Well, what if hes dead? Youll be called _the friend who never cared._ And they'll make a movie about you, and your selfish ways!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Mello, there is a perfectly good reason why _I _cant check on Matt, but, _you _have no excuse! Now go!"

Mello shook his head.

I sighed.

"Fine, I'll go! But, expect your chocolate to disappear soon!" I threatened.

"If you fucking touch my chocolate, ill torture you!"

"This is torture enough!" I groaned.

I closed my eyes, and opened the bathroom door.

The place smelt strongly of cigarettes, I had to cover my nose.

"Matt?" I asked, and unconsciously opened up my eyes.

I saw Matt, his head and arms were sticking out of the shower door, he was playing a game boy, and a smoke was hanging out of his lips.

"Matt? Are you ok?" I asked.

Matt saw me, and jumped in the air, throwing his game boy along with him.

I covered my eyes, seeing WAAYYY too much again! Greeeaaat!

I ran out of the bathroom.

"What? I told you not to freak out if you saw his dick, didn't I!"

I glared.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes, I did! Im pretty sure I did, Brae! Im not fuckn stupid!"

"Language! Geez!" I exclaimed.

Mello smirked.

"What ever."

Finally, Matt left the bathroom, and I had to spray the whole room with air freshener.

Yes, it was that bad.

Anyway, so, I got ready for my shower. After I was clean, I brushed my hair, and got dressed, in actual _girl _clothes, consisting of dark blue skinny jeans, and a nice green tee shirt, with a picture of a zombie teddy bear on it, and my usual black and white skate shoes.

My hair was super curly after I brushed it, so, I thought maybe there is something in the bathroom cupboards to make it less curly.

I opened up the first drawer.

"Tooth brushes, toothpaste" I opened up the next drawer.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed.

I was a freakin hair straightener!

"Hah!" I ;aughed out loud. So, this is what Mello uses every freakin day.

I shrugged, and decided to use it. Mello didn't have to know.

Half an hour later, I had nice long looking hair, and I even straightened my fringe, so yeah, I looked really different now.

I left the bathroom, and Matt and Mello, who were somewhat patiently waiting for me. Their jaws dropped when they saw me.

I blushed.

"You look like a girl!" Matt pointed out.

I laughed.

"She _is _a girl, dumbshit!" Mello replied.

"Yeah, I think I already knew that, but she looks, so, so," Matt blushed.

"Yeah, she looks good!" He finished.

"You look awesome!" Mello commented.

As the three of us walked through the cafeteria, heading to the out door area, to sit down at, many people were staring, and saying stuff like:

"Who's the new chick?" And some really annoying boys, stealing glances at me, and saying: "Whose the hotty?"

Mello glared at all of them. Why? What the hell's the point of _glaring?_

Matt just concentrated on his game, and never once lifted his head up.

"I swear I've seen her before." Some random muttered.

I began to grow a tight knot in my stomach.

Class had started, I was sitting next to Matt.

"Class, I think we have a new student here today!" The teacher told everyone.

_Yeah, im new aren't i? hah!_

"Would you like to come up to the front of the room?" the teacher offered.

"No thanks." I replied.

"I wasn't asking you if you wanted to, I was telling you you have to! Now move your ass young lady!" The teacher demanded.

I raised my eyebrows, and slowly walked to the front of the room.

"Hurry up!" The teacher demanded again.

I rolled my eyes, and quickened my pace.

"Hello there class, my name is _Brae!_" I said, in my usual smart ass manner.

"We already have a student here called _Brae."_ The teacher said my name with disgust.

"And he is a down right rotten little brat! Let me tell you!"

I stifled a laugh.

"Hey! That's my brother your talking about!" I lied, and acted.

She raised her eyebrows, and crossed her arms.

"Not only is there a resemblance in looks, but also personality." She muttered.

"What was that? _I didn't quite catch that!" _I cupped my ear, still in a smart ass manner. The whole class was laughing. _Excellent!! _ (lol mr. burns)

I tented my fingers. (again, like mr. burns!! Haha!)

"Well, why did Roger allow you the same Alias as _Brae."_ She held that disgust in my name.

"What do you have against my brother? Do you know where he is?"

"Hopefully in the pits of hell." She mumbled.

"Miss, for your information, my brother is _dead! _ He killed himself the other night. Now, I'd like you to stop dissing my brother, or ill tell him to curse you!" I threatened.

Everyone, including the teacher gasped at the fake news.

"Im sorry to hear that." The teacher so called apologised.

"No you aren't! Stop lying! Anyway, to answer your question, I was allowed his alias, for two reasons: One: Hes dead, and two: Roger let me." I giggled.

The teacher scowled.

"You rude little brat." She stated.

"What, its _rude _to honor my dead brother? Shame on you for being such a cow!"

The teacher gritted her teeth.

"Why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself." She said, behind her teeth.

"Ok, As I said, my name is Brae. My parents, and are _dead _ and so is my _brother._"I gave a dirty look to the teacher. She just rolled her eyes.

I went to sit back down to my seat, but the teacher stopped me.

"Wait you ungrateful brat! I never said you could leave!" She growled.

I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

"what now?"

She angrily bit her lip, to hold back any profanities she may be thinking.

"That wasn't sufficient, tell us _more."_

I frowned.

"Ok, if you would like to know, which im sure none of you really care, I come from Australia." I tried to head back to my seat.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" The teacher demanded.

I rolled my eyes, and did what I was told.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Still not enough information!"

"What are you? A _stalker? _I don't wanna get raped!" I exclaimed, and the class, (discluding the bag: aka teacher) laughed.

"Im not going to rape you!" She yelled.

I rolled my eyes.

"You say that, but I know what your thinking!"

The teacher balled up her fists.

"Ok, I like the colour green! Isnt that _sooo interesting! _I have no hobbies, other than _pissing teachers off, _and _kicking peoples asses!" _I dragged.

I sat down at my seat, and ignored my teachers pleads for me to come back.

"You are so funny!" Matt commented.

Mello leant back on his chair.

"I agree!" He chuckled.

"Miss. Brae! You should _not _be hanging out with those two _boys! _You defiantly have your brothers _horrible _taste in friends!" The teacher insulted.

"Hey! Stop fuckin insulting her dead brother!" Mello yelled.

The teacher narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up!" She demanded.

"Yeah! And you shouldn't be insultin us either! You probably do it cuz your lonely, loner!" Matt laughed.

"Wow miss, that's just sad." I mused, and shook my head.

"That's it! I have FUCKING HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING CLASS ROOM!" The teacher boomed.

"Now, students, open your books to page three." She said, to everyone else in the class.

She saw Matt, Mello, and I, standing in the isles of the classroom.

She saw us, scowled, and pointed to the door.

I laughed out loud, and walked out the door, with the two boys following behind me.

"Hey, wanna wag?" I asked.

Matt nodded.

"Hell yeah! I wanna verse you at world of war craft!"

"No one is wagging!" Mello snapped.

"So what, we've been kicked out of the class! Whats the point of standing out here, doing absolutely _nothing?_ Cant you just forget about moving up ranks for _a little while?"_ Matt asked.

"No, its really important to me, and that freak doesn't deserve to be first!"

I shook my head.

"You need a life, Mello." I stated.

Mello growled.

"Calm down, I was only joking!"

"If you need me, I'll be In the library, studying." He told us, and walked away.

I looked at Matt.

"Wow, 24/7 we need to worry about Mello. Maybe _we _should get a life. Maybe video games are not the answer to all problems, maybe we should go out more often, and make sure Mello is ok." Matt wondered out loud.

I gave him a confused look.

"Nahhhh" We both said at the same time.

**Well, horrible, terrying, funny, attempted but failed humor?????**

**Mello: All of the above**

**Me: wow, i think thats the nicest thing you have ever said to me!!**

**Mello: that was suppose to-- *slaps forehead* man im stupid**

**Me: that you are.**

**Matt: I agree with my future fiance**

**Me: O.o yeeahhhhhhhhhh**

**Matt: Will you marry me?**

**Me: uhhhhhhhh, someone help me out!!**

**Mello and Brae: Nope!**

**Me: D: **

**Matt: :D ??**

**Me: yes!! i will marry you!!**

**Matt: yayyyy!!! now lets have 42 kids!!**

**Me: *slaps forehead* in no way, im ever having 42 kids!**

**Matt: 43?**

**Mello: bahahaha!!**

**Me: go make babys with your chocolate!**

**Mello: no! ill make babys with Brae!**

**Brae: O.o Help... me....**

**Me and Matt: Nope!**

**Mello: *drags brae off***

**Brae: noooohh!!**

**Me:........ i thought he was gay.**

**Mello: i heard that!**

**Me: riiiiiiiiiight!!**

**Matt: Now, lets get a start on those 42 babys we planned to make!**

**Me: *slaps forehead*  
**


	13. Unexpected

**Yay! Another Chapter! I have lots of reviews, and favourites, and story alerts, yay! this story is getting more popular!! :D**

**Matt: Its only cuz im in it!**

**Me: Riiiiiight! Oh, and Matt, 0o grimmjow schiffer o0 tells you to leave me alone!! yah! im not the only one stcking up for me!**

**Matt: I thought you loved me!! *sobs***

**Me: *guilt trip* Anyywayyy i haves another question from 0o grimmjow schiffer o0;**

**Brae, who do you like better, Matt, or Mello!**

**Brae: Tough question! I like them both, but, i'll figure it out!**

**Matt: Its probably me!**

**Mello: Yeah right! Everyone knows im smexier!**

**Me: sorry Mello, nobody thinks that!**

**Mello: Riiiight**

**Me: Oh, what did you do to Brae? If you touched her i will kill you!**

**Mello: i didnt touch her! we filmed you and Matt the whole time! *watches tape* LOL**

**Me: *destroys tape* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA**

**Matt: teB360 owns this story, Brae, Nalia, and other oc's that might be included but she forgot to mention them! MWAHAHAHAHA**

**Mello: She stole my chocolate!! *sobs* **

**Me: I did not! *shifty eyes* I don't own death note, now if you don't mind, i'm going to go cry about it!  
**

**Chapter 13: Unexpected**

It was finally the end of the long and pointless day, from the teachers asking me questions, about my fake brother, and how he died. It was exhausting.

Mello, Matt and I walked the hallways to get back to our room, with many people staring, and whispering:

"Wow, they act fast!"

Well, that made me blush a tiny bit. _How embarrassing!_

As I took the next step, I nearly tripped over something. I bent down, and picked it up. It was a book with a white cover, and on it: _Property of Nalia! Don't fucking touch! _

I opened it to the first page. _A diary. _

_Dear diary:_

_I need to get off the drugs! They are messing me up! I nearly killed my new fucking roommate! And I don't know where the hell to find her! Well, I know she hangs out with those dero's Matt and Mello. Pfft. I woulda made a better friend to her then them! I have no idea what room those people stay in, if I did, I woulda stormed there, and demanded to know where Brae was staying! I feel so bad about what I did. Oh, she's really pretty too! I think I really like her! But, I know she doesn't like me._

I closed the book.

"What have you got their?" Matt asked.

"Nothing. I think I should go return it."

Mello looked at me.

"What is it!" He asked.

"It's a diary." I replied.

Mello smirked. "Lets read it!"

I shook my head. "No, we shouldn't invade people's privacy." I told him.

Mello rolled his eyes, and snatched the book off me. He opened the first page, and sat on his bed, and read it out loud, in a mocking tone.

"_Dear diary, I need to get off the drugs- she hangs out with dero's… _MATT AND MELLO! IM GOING TO FUCKING SMASH THAT BITCH IN THE FACE!" He screamed.

I tried to snatch the book off him, but he held a firm grip on it.

"No, don't Mello. It's not worth it!"

Mello rolled his eyes. "She's talking about _you! _Insulting your _friends!" _

I rolled my eyes. "Violence is never the answer."

Mello huffed. "_Oh, and she's really pretty! I think I really like her! But, I know she doesn't like me!"_ Mello cracked up, and so did Matt.

"What's so _funny?"_ I groaned.

"Cant you tell, she's a lesbian!"

"No she isn't! just because she wrote that doesn't mean she is a lesbian! Anyway, what the hell is wrong with that?" I yelled.

"Sorry." Matt apologised.

I gave Matt a hug. "At least he's decent enough to apologise about things, _Mello." _

Matt smiled happily, and Mello sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"sorry." He said, quickly.

"See, that wasn't hard!" I laughed.

_Its funny, Mello never apologises! Hahaha!_

"Anyway, I think I'm going to go return this to her." I said, and got up to leave.

"Do you need company?" Matt asked.

"Nah, I think I'll be ok." I said, and left the room.

I walked through the hallways whistling to myself. I walked down the boys staircase, and up the girls.

Soon, I reached my old dorm room/Nalia's dorm room. I quickly knocked on the door. It flung open, Nalia gave an empty stare.

"Uhh, hi!" I said, and waved my hand in her face.

She blinked a few times.

"Oh, hey! What are you doing here?" She asked nicely.

"Oh, I found this on the floor." I told her.

She looked at the book, and smiled.

"My diary." She said.

"Yeah, sorry, Mello read aloud the first entry." I apologised.

"Did you listen?"

"Yeah. They assumed you were a lesbian." I shook my head in shame. "Boys."

Nalia moved out of the door frame. "Come in."

I did as she told me, and entered the room. She closed the door behind her. I sat on what was supposed to be my bed. She sat next to me. She touched my hair.

"Why did you cut your hair?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I needed a change." I lied.

"But, I really liked it when you had long hair."

I smiled, and edged back a bit, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, I'd better be going!" I stood up, and kicked the back of my shoes.

Nalia stood up as well. "So soon?" She asked, her voice wasn't commanding, and scary this time. It was soft, and lonely.

I suddenly had the whole guilt trip.

"Did Mello read anything else out of my diary." She asked. I shook my head.

"No, I went off at him about not invading peoples privacy."

Nalia smiled to herself. "Well, maybe you should." She handed me the book.

"No, I don't think I should." I declined, but Nalia kept insisting I should, so I shrugged, and opened up the book.

_Dear Diary:_

_I decided to go outside today, and finally find Brae. I had regrowth, and couldn't find any hair dye, or bleach to fix my hair up, my hair was split. So, I pulled out the scissors, and cut my hair off. I looked in the mirror. I looked kind of like a doll. Pale skin, and my remaining hair was soft, and bouncy, and large green eyes. I left my room, and found her laughing, and talking, and having a good time with Matt and Mello. That made me jealous. I went to the cafeteria to get me some food, and Brae tripped on me. I didn't recognise her beautiful face at first, she looked like a boy. Without realising it, I said her name aloud. She looked scared, and ran off, leaving that weirdo Mello behind me. He said; "Why is she scared of you." Even though I had a feeling he already knew. Brae probably told them everything. That makes me feel more ashamed about myself. And also, I'm jealous that she spends all of her time with those boys! They obviously like her more than a friend, she hasn't seemed to pick up on anything though, but, I think she might really like them both aswell! That is what makes me jealous. I want her to like me, like I like her! It's not fair! And another thing, I was walking through the hallways during class time. Brae, and Mello were both standing outside the door. Obviously kicked out. Already! And when I saw them, Mello was making a move on her! Grr! That got me pissed off! Well, I think I should stop writing now, I feel a bit better, but, I'm still really upset._

I looked up at Nalia. She knowingly nodded.

"What are you trying to tell me, and I don't think Mello and Matt like me more than a friend." I told her.

She sighed. "Read the next page."

_Dear Diary:_

_I'm still mad about those boys, stealing all of Brae's attention. It's just not fair. But, I think I should get over it, and move on. But, I really don't want to. I need to think of something to get her attention. Something that will bring her to me. I want to tell her what I think of her, and how I feel. I think I love her._

I closed the book. "Ok." I said.

"I planted the diary to tell you that." She told me.

I nodded. "Ok."

Nalia smiled.

"Well, I think I should go now." I told her, and stood up.

Nalia stood up as well. "I thought you were going to hate me even more than you already do." She said, looking down.

"Nalia, I don't hate you. You can just be kinda…"

"scary?"

"yeah. Sorry."

"No need to apologise. I know I can be."

"Nalia, I'm sorry to disappoint you though, but-"

Before I could finish what I was going to say, she kissed me. I immediately pushed her off. "Nalia, I don't like girls. I'm sorry." I apologised.

"The good ones never do." She sighed.

"I'm sorry." I apologised, and put my hand on her shoulder. She turned her head away. "Nalia? Are you ok?"

She quickly turned around and screamed:

"EAT DRUGS!" She shoved pills down my throat, and rubbed my neck, causing me to swallow them.

I punched her in the stomach, and ran out of the room.

As soon as I got to Matt's and Mello's room, my eyelids grew heavy, and I collapsed on the floor.

I woke up, coughing. Matt and Mello immediately ran to my side.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked me.

I nodded my head, and stopped coughing.

"What happened?" Mello asked.

"Um, er? I don't think I remember."

Mello and Matt sighed.

"We found you asleep infront of the door." Matt told me. "We figured Nalia did something."

Something in my mind finally came up. It was a bit hazy.

"_Eat drugs!" She screamed, and shoved pills down my throat. _Why?

"She drugged me." I said.

Mello looked like a vein burst from his head. He gritted his teeth.

"I'm going to fucking kill her!" He growled.

"No, violence is never the answer! We should probably tell Roger!" I reasoned.

"If we do that, we'd be in questioning for days, and it'd suck." Matt told me.

I bit my lip. "Well, we have to do _something! _And, I can hardly remember what happened."

"What _do _you remember?" Mello asked, trying to calm himself down.

I struggled to remember.

"uhm… she made me read a few more pages of her diary…. She wanted to tell me something… I can't remember…" I tried harder to think, and the boys stayed silent.

"She- she did something… uhm… before she drugged me…" I growled, I couldn't remember many of the facts.

"What! What was it!" Mello exclaimed.

"She- _what was it… grrr! _Umm.. In her diary, she talked about us three a lot."

"What did she say!" Mello demanded.

"Something about more than… umm.. more than… friends, or something."

Matt bit his lip. "What did she mean by this?" He asked.

"I'm not sure!" I sighed.

'_Nalia, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but-'_

I growled, I couldn't remember what happened next.

Sighing, I chucked the covers off me, and stood up. I immediately felt cold, cold in places that weren't normally cold. I looked down, and screamed. _WHAT IN GODS NAME AM I WEARING! _Laundrette. A slinky, lacey, dark purple, horrible horrible _THING! _

"WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING!" I screamed.

"Laundrette" Mello replied, biting down on some chocolate.

"WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING LAUNDRETTE!" I screamed, at the top of my lungs, not caring if anyone else heard.

"We didn't know where the hell you kept your pajama's, so Mello searched through his stuff, and found that" Matt told me.

_What the hell is he doing with laundrette! Makes you wonder!_

"And, might I add, you have a very nice body!" Matt added.

I punched him in the face, and he flew across the room, and I did it to Mello aswell.

They stood back up, and rubbed their faces.

"PERVERTS!" I yelled.

Mello smirked, and Matt cracked up.

I clenched my fists. "You are going to pay!" I growled.

So, we got into a huge battle. It ended up with Mello bashing Matt! Here's how it happened:

I was bashing the shit out of the boys, while they tried to pin me down, so I couldn't kill them.

"Mello! Move your manwhore ass and help me!" Matt screamed, failing trying to hold me down.

Mello growled. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" He screamed.

"You heard me!" He sneered.

Mello jumped on top of Matt, with his elbow jutting out. Matt immediately rolled over, and Mello hit the carpet. He chased after Matt, screaming too many profanities to name, until he finally caught him. He punched Matt in the face, and Matt punched him back. Mello kicked him in the stomach, but Matt got back up, and karate kicked him in the face. Mello fell to the ground, a bleeding mass. He got back up, and did this big judo move, and threw Matt across his shoulder, he landed near me, also a big bleeding mass. Matt stuck his leg out, and Mello tripped over it, Matt rolled ontop of him, and smashed his face in the carpet. I quickly put on a pair of shorts, and tried to step in, but they ignored me, Mello and Matt were choking eachother, while rolling around on the carpet, knocking everything over. Their faces were turning blue. Matt let go of Mello, and grew limp. Mello immediately worried, and shook him.

"MATT! MATT!" He screamed. Matt didn't respond.

"Oh, nice going Mello! You killed him!" I yelled, and kicked him in the ribs.

Mello let go of Matt, he flashed his eyes open.

"Got ya." He kneed Mello in the stomach, and he fell to the ground, groaning.

As soon as he stood back up again, I elbowed them both in the faces at the same time. They both fell on the ground, holding their noses, and groaning.

"STOP FIGHTING!" I screamed.

They both stood up, their faces were covered in blood.

"VIOLENCE ONLY MAKES THINGS WORSE!" I screamed.

Matt cleared his throat.

"What." I snapped.

"Are those my shorts?" He asked.

I looked down, and blushed. They were.

"Oh. Hehehe" I awkwardly laughed.

Mello and Matt both cracked up, while I stood their, in someone elses clothes, red as a tomato.

"So, is she a lesbian like a predicted?" Mello asked.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Nalia." He replied, biting his molested chocolate bar. Poor chocolate. Damaged in the war.

Realisation struck me.

"She kissed me." I told them.

They boys remained silent. Matt bit his bloody lip, and Mello gritted his teeth.

"WHAT A SLUT!" He screamed.

"WHAT!" I screamed back.

Mello took a breath.

"You can't judge people like that Mello! You are an asshole!" I bit.

He clenched his fists.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Matt yelled out, and stood infront of me.

Mello growled. "Sorry." He groaned.

"Damn right better be!" Matt snarled.

"I wasn't apologising to you dumbshit! I was apologising to Brae."

"Why would you call her a slut anyway! Would you call me a slut if _I _kissed a girl!" I growled.

Mello turned his head away. "…No…"

"Did you like it?" Matt asked.

"I told her I don't like girls the way she does. That's when she drugged me." I remembered.

Mello and Matt looked a bit relieved.

I decided not to tell them about anything else.

**  
L**ater that night, all had been forgiven, and I changed out of that horrible _thing. _Matt was playing Halo wars, and Mello and I were boredly watching.

"Matty, we should probably put on a movie!" I suggested.

Mello smirked.

"Ok, what movie?" He asked.

"Who cares! Just go get one, and make some pop corn!" Mello replied.

Matt shrugged, and left the room.

Mello stared at the carpet, which was matted in cords and wires. He smirked, then stood up, with me watching. He took a step, and tripped on the wires, and landed ontop of me. _That's funny. He's not normally clumsy. _

His hands were both either side of my head, and I was sweating like a pig.

_He hasn't moved off me yet! What the hell is going on! _

Forcefully, he kissed me. He looked me in the eyes, and he was smirking. My lips were swelling, and I was shaking.

"Who likes hor- HOLY CRAP!" Matt exclaimed.

Mello moved off me, and sat back down to where he was before.

"I fell." He lied.

Matt shrugged it off. "Anyway, who likes horror movies!"

"I do!" I cheered.

Matt smiled, and put 'Amityville' on. I sat inbetween Matt and Mello, to watch the movie. Every time something supposedly scary was happening, they'd both squeeze my hands.

"I'm not scared you know." I told them.

"Yes you are!" Matt laughed.

I sighed. "Yeah, im scared of a _movie!" _I replied.

"Damn right you are!" Mello added.

I sighed. "Whatever."

"I knew it!" Matt chirped. I just rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, that weird ghost girl on the screen showed herself unexpectedly. Matt screamed, and wrapped himself around me.

"_You _are the scared one!" I laughed.

After the movie, Mello was fast asleep, and Matt couldn't go to sleep. So, I had to stay awake with him. I closed my eyes, and nearly drifted off, before Matt shook me.

"Stay up! The ghosts will get us!" He whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Geez Matt. There is no such thing as ghosts!"

"Oh yeah!" He shot back. I laughed.

"You are so scared!" I teased.

Matt sighed. "No I'm not!"

"Prove it." I stated.

Matt smiled. "I'll show you I'm not afraid to do anything!"

I crossed my arms, and raised an eyebrow. "Well."

Suddenly, Matt pushed me down on the floor, and kissed me.

He happily sat back up. "See."

I shot right up. _Man I'm popular! _

"Ok, you've proved your point."

Matt smiled. "I told you I'm not scared. I just wanted you to stay up with Mello being asleep to do that!"

I raised an eyebrow. "An intelligent move." I remarked.

Matt smiled.

_Ok, this is going to be hard. 3 people like me, one being a girl, one looks like a girl, and one is a gamer. What should I do? _

**Wow, she is popular! Anyway, did i make them all make their move too soon? And sorry it wasnt detailed or anything, i'll do better next time. I was in a hurry!**

**Matt: It would have been better for me if it was you i was kissing**

**Me: Thats never going to happen.**

**Mello: HAHAHAHAHAHA **

**Me: Quiet pansy**

**Mello: STFU!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Wow, learn some new words already!**

**Brae: Mello, Mello, Mello. *shakes head* **

**Matt: Stay tuned, its the Matt show!**

**Me: Wtf! Anway, which character do you like better? Matt or Mello? I hate to admit this, but i like Matt.**

**Matt: WOOHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Quiet monkey! So, yeahhhhhh send me a reveiw!! MWAHAHAHAHHAHA  
**


	14. The Tree

**Hello there fellow readers, yet another chapter! I apologise for leaving it so late to type up another part, but school has been tiring me, and I would have done it on Sunday, but mum wouldn't allow me on the computer. And, I also apologise for any spelling mistakes, and grammar mistakes I might make. I'm still really tired, and shit, so yeaah.. Oh, by the way, I have become a major mattxmello fan girl, but I don't think it will change this story though! I'll write a mattxmello story at some point. Annyywayyy, I've decided to write the rest of this story in 3****rd**** person p.o.v, so its not always in Brae's line of vision, I figured it might get a bit boring, and something important may happen within the next chapters that will get on with the story. I've also decided to make Brae and Matt a year younger, so they are both 13, Brae was born on 3****rd**** of November, and Matt on 1****st**** of Feb. (Happy belated b'day Matty!) and Mello is 14, born on 13****th**** of December. (Yes, I DID Wiki search them!!) Sooo yeahhh… Oh, and I noticed many mistakes as I read through the chaps of my storys. On the first chapter, I wrote that Wammy's was in Japan. IT ISN'T! I have not one clue why I wrote that, because I know it is in England. D: I've always known, and on chapter 4 I think, I accidently put all the previous chapters. :D Oh, and I wrote that Mello had only been at Wammys for a year, my god, many fatal mistakes, but that was BEFORE I wiki'd him!**

**Matt: Yay! It was my birthday!**

**Me: Happy birthday, then!**

**Mello: You didn't say happy birthday when it was my birthday!! **

**Me: I don't think this story came out before your birthday! Anyway, Matt's awesomer than you!**

**Matt: Yay! She loves me!**

**Me: I never said, **_**love, **_**Matty.**

**Matt: Meh, that's good enough for me!**

**Me: I lost all my emails somehow, so if any of you sent a review, or a question to ask the freaks, (lol) (I don't mean to be mean btw) just send me them again, and I promise this time my emails wont disappear into the magical unicorn world, where Charlie the Unicorn is complaining about a lost kidney that the snowman took! But, I suspect Matt may have hacked into my emails and deleted them all!**

**Matt: *Shifty eyes* was not me!!**

**Me: Riiiigghhhttt who wishes to do the disclaimer?**

**Matt and Mello: Not me!**

**Brae: Lazy! I'll do it! TeB360 owns this story me, and her oc's… And Matts soul!**

**Me: Hey! I told you not to say that!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!! :D**

It had been a month since, and Brae hadn't seen Nalia, and Matt and Mello had no more actions towards the girl. She was beginning to think it was just a crazy, vivid, dream.

She yawned, and rolled out of bed. It was a Saturday, (thank god!) and it was heavily raining. The clouds were grey, and thick, Brae noted, as she stood by the cold window. She breathed on it, and drew a smiley face on the white, before it faded away again. She checked the calendar on her crappy phone.

December 3rd. Nearly Christmas, and nearly Mello's birthday.

It had been nearly a whole year since Brae had moved to Wammy's orphanage, and already she had 3 admirers.

Brae heard rustling, and turned around. Mello and Matt climbed out of their beds. As usual, Matt was wearing his goggles, STILL! Brae had no idea what coloured eyes he had, she'd never seen them. She had seen just about every part of him, except his eyes. Eyes always interested Brae. They told the persons character, and emotions. They were like an open book. What she hated was when people refused to show their emotions, it annoyed her. Would it be rude if she could ask Matt to take off his goggles, or at least tell her his eye colour? Who knows. She may know Matt pretty well, but because she can't ever see his eyes, he remains mysterious to her.

Mello, on the other hand. His whole body is an open book. He never refuses to reveal whats on his mind. When he gets angry, you would know. When he's happy, you would know, even if he doesn't seem happy, you know when he is! Its just the vibe he gives off. Mello is no mystery to Brae. Mello is as obvious as an elephant in a football field.

"Morning." Mello tiredly grunted, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning." Brae replied, staring out into the gloomy grey of Wammy's.

Brae heard a thump, and quickly turned around. Matt had fallen face flat on the carpet.

"Another late night?" Brae knowingly guessed. Matt replied by just groaning. The girl sighed, and walked over to him, to help him up. "You ok?" Brae asked concerned. Matt nodded. "Yeah, im ok." He replied.

Time for breakfast! Woo! Well, not really. The food wasn't very nice, it was burnt, and soggy. Eww. Brae picked at her food, with her nose curled up. Mello refused to eat this crap. "There is no fucking way in hell am I letting my fucking tongue touch that!" He complained. Brae rolled her eyes. "You can't survive on chocolate all your life! Your going to become a fat slob!" Brae laughed. Matt agreed. "Yeah, your going to be so fat, they'll need to use a stick to poke you so you will be able to roll to each class." He laughed. "Why don't they just use their hands?" Brae asked. "No one wants to touch a fat guy that smells like fish!" He replied. Mello twitched an eye. "FUCK YOU!" He growled. "Mello, don't, he was only having a joke." Brae reasoned. Still, he growled. Brae rolled her eyes. "You are such a woman." She muttered. "Says _she!"_ Matt laughed. Brae gave him a dirty look. "And your such a _nerd!"_Brae childishly poked her tongue out. "Hey! Whats that supposed to mean!" Matt yelled. "You heard me!" The girl retorted. "You are a real bitch!" Mello muttered. Brae shot him a look. "What did you say about me?" "I was talking to Matt! I swear!" He pleaded. Brae rolled her eyes. "I know you were talking to me! I'm not stupid! Anyway, you can call me anything you like, I don't give a damn!" Brae admitted. "Fine then, you can be 'Little Hooker.' How much is one night? 2 bucks? Three?" Mello joked. Well, he'd better be joking! Other wise he is in for it!

Brae just rolled her eyes. "Like I said, I. Don't. Care!" Brae smirked. Mello rolled his eyes. "Whatever! I'm going for a walk, anyone wanna come?" He offered. "Yeah, I'll come. Anything to get away from this crap!" Brae answered. "Naahh, its raining, and I don't want to get sick! I'm staying indoors, and im going to play a few games." Matt replied. Mello rolled his eyes. "Get a life." He muttered.

Mello and Brae walked through the cold grey of Wammy's, surrounded by other children who were excited Christmas was coming up. It hadn't began to snow yet, but still, it was freezing. They were all dressed in thick woollen coats, and big boots, and beanys. Brae shivered as a cool breeze flew by. Mello did nothing. Its like he doesn't feel the cold. He was still wearing that thin vest thingy.

Up in the distance, Brae noticed a large tree. It looked large enough to be climbed upon.

"Hey, race you to the tree!" She called, and ran off in the distance.

Mello easily caught up to her, and he made it to the tree before her. "You are a really slow runner, you know that," Mello informed her, as she caught her breath. "Yeah, and… uh.. You suck!" She knew that comeback _sucked_, but it was all that she could think of at the moment. Mello chuckled. "What ever." Brae stood back up straight. "Lets climb up this tree!" She said, all ready getting a head start. She used all of her muscle, and made her way up the tree, and found a large branch that was a bit like a cradle. She climbed onto it, trying not to slip, and finally sat down on the branch. Mello soon enough sat down next to her. "That was quite entertaining, watching you struggle!" He laughed. Brae rolled her eyes. "How is that entertainment? Seriously? You have such a bad taste in humor." Brae shook her head. "Oh, really now. Its true though. Watching you struggle is funny!" He laughed. Brae sighed. "That's just sad." Again, she shook her head. "But, I like watching you struggle." He smirked. Brae was confused, her eyebrows furrowed, but she smiled. "Ohhhh…kayyy… Moving on now. I like anime." She tried to change the subject. "No you don't! I've never seen you watch one of them!" He objected. Brae awkwardly laughed. "O..k.. heheh" Mello rolled his eyes. "And its funny when you are confused, or trying to lie to me." He placed a hand on her cheek. Brae wanted to resist, but she didn't. Something wouldn't let her. His hand moved down to her shoulder, and his other hand grabbed her other shoulder. He violently pushed her down onto the branch, and moved his lips onto hers. He smelt strongly of chocolate, and of course, the famous leather. Brae tried to push him off, but his strong arms kept her down. Just as Mello made the kiss a bit deeper, she heard a loud crack. Mello ignored it. Another crack. Still ignored. Suddenly, the branch shook, and cold wind whipped through Brae's, and Mello's hair, and smacked across their cheeks. Cold rain pelted through their skin like bullets. Brae landed with a huge smack on the green, now grey grass, she refused to open her eyes, but raw pain shot through her, tears welled her eyes. The rain cut into her skin like a thousand razors. A large pressure landed ontop of her, along with a heavier, thicker one. Brae heard Mello scream in agony. The rain muffled most other sounds, but she knew that other orphans crowded around them, whispering, and wondering. Everything on Brae hurt. It hurt so much she couldn't move. Whimpers escaped her, but she squeezed her eyes shut. She heard Mello cry. He obviously fell ontop of her, and the tree branch obviously landed ontop of him. Brae heard sirens, followed by loud shuffling, and talking. The girl suddenly felt a large pressure leave her, as the strangers pulled her onto a stretcher. She still kept her eyes shut, and she tried not to cry, despite the tears poring out of her eyes. She kept silent.

Brae finally let her eyes open. She was in a completely white room. Loud beeping silenced any thoughts she might have had. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _This was already annoying her. She tried to roll over, but it was too painful, so she gave up, and eyed the ceiling. She tried to recall what happened, but nothing really came to mind. All she could remember was the tree, and Mello. Mello, the blonde, he loves chocolate. He loves Leather…He loves Brae… Love. Brae took a deep breath. Need to forget. Brae didn't hate Mello, but she just didn't want to think about him. Not at all. Yes, she really liked him, she loved him as a friend, but, -- No. Brae doesn't love him more than a friend. Not if she tried. Not if she wanted to. Why? She doesn't know. She hasn't got it in her. She heard a knock at the door.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Carmine. I'm here to check up on you."

Dr. Carmine had short blond hair tied in a tight bun. She had soft blue eyes, pale skin, and soft red lips. She held a light to Braes eyes, telling her to follow it with her eyes. She did so. "Eyes are fine!" She ticked a box on the clipboard. "Can you poke your tongue out for me?" Brae did what she was told. "That's fine." She ticked another box. "Lets check your reflexes. Can you sit up?" Brae tried to, but the Dr. Had to help her. "Ok. No, I can't with this leg. Its broken." Brae saw a large cast around her leg, and she had one on her arm. The Dr. Tested her reflexes, and she kicked her leg up immediately. "Reflexes are good." She ticked another box. "ok! Can you remember what happened?" The Dr. Smiled politely. "All I can remember is a tree… And Mello. Falling." Brae sighed. The Dr. ticked a box. "Ok, you and your friend, Mihael climbed a tree. You both fell, and you sure did some damage, Brice!" The Dr. Informed her. Brae gasped. That was her real name. It sounded so strange to her now. And was Mihael Mello? That might be his real name! But, how does she know our names? "How do you know my name?" Brae, or should I say, Brice asked. The Dr. laughed. "I get that question all the time. Its in your file!" _What! Roger said he deleted every single file he could find about us! But, maybe they have a folder in a drawer that has our information on it! _

"Oh, by the way, you have a friend here to see you." She told me. "He says he is your boyfriend, or something." She told me. Brae blushed, and nodded. "ok, let him in." _Now, who could this be. _

In came that red headed gamer. "Hey Matt!" Brae greeted. Matt grinned. "Brae! Long time, no see!" He came forward, and gave the girl a hug. "What do you mean?" "Well, you were in a coma for like a week!" He told her. "They wouldn't let me come see you!" Brae's eyes widened. "A week? Really? And why did you tell them that you were my boyfriend?" Brae asked, raising an eyebrow. Matt blushed. "They wouldn't let me in, so I had to tell them that." Brae shrugged, even though it hurt to do so. Stupid doctor didn't tell her how many bones were actually broken! "ok, whatever. Whats the date today?" Brae asked Matt. "It's the 10th." He replied. Brae was a bit shocked by this. "Wow. A whole week. Hey, Matt." "Yeah." Matt answered. "Can you take off your goggles. I've never seen you with out them." Matt smiled. "Ok." He lifted up the straps, and slid them ontop of his head. He had red marks outlining around the eye area from the goggles. Matt had the deepest, and most vivid coloured green eyes she had ever seen in her life. "Your eyes. They. They-" Brae couldn't find the right words to complete the sentence. But, they were beautiful to her. Brae cupped her hand on his cheek. Matts face immediately began to warm up. "Your eyes. They are beautiful!" She breathed. Matt smiled. "Why do you always hide them?" Brae asked Matt in awe. Matt shrugged. "I don't know. I just like orange vision!" He laughed. Brae chuckled. "Orange vision." She laughed. "Are you feeling alright? They said you broke a few ribs and shit." Matt asked. "Did i?" Matt nodded. "Yeah. And your wrist bone popped through your skin." Matt shuddered. "I saw it!" Brae scrunched her nose up. "Ew!" She laughed. "So, where does it hurt?" Brae tried to shrug, but barely lifted up her shoulders. "All over my body." She answered. Matt smiled. "Can you tell me if this hurts?" Matt lifted up her chin. "Nope. No pain." Brae replied. "What about this." Brae felt Matts hot breath, and felt his soft lips lightly touch hers. They broke. "Does it hurt?" He repeated. Brae was blushing. "No!" "How about this?" Matt kissed her again, but with a bit more force. "No." Brae said. Matt smiled.

**Aww how fluffy! So, was it better in this p.o.v? I think it was a bit different for me, because I normally do it in 1****st**** person, soo yaaah… Anyway, chapter updates will take longer now, because mum and dad both decided im only allowed on for half an hour each day, so I have been writing this since Monday… D: eeeviil!! Anyway, so plz tell me what you think, was It good bad, horrible? Well, I wish to know!!! And happy birthday to Matt… heheh….**

**Matt: Woohoo!! It was my bday!!**

**Me: yeah, me and my friend celebrated your big day, and we partied the day light died aswell!! XD**

**Light: You bitch!**

**Me: fuck off, you suck cheese!! (sorry for all the light fans, I just dislike him!!)**


	15. Events

'**Jo! Its me again! I need to update chapters more often I reckon, but ive only just started year 9, and I have shit loads of homework to do!! But I shall be getting a laptop soon, but, not til april I think!! D: annyywaaaayyyy….. Lots more things shall be happening, and FINALLY this story will go somewhere!! Haha!**

**Matt: You aint gonna hurt me are you?!**

**Me: Of course not! Why would you ask a silly question like that! *hides giant scissors* **

**Mello: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Me: *cuts mellos hair* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA**

**Matt: teB360 owns nothing!! Hehe, except this chocolate bar~~**

**Mello: Gimme gimme gimme!**

**Me: *holds chocolate bar high in the air* Ney! Ooh, I drew a yaoi pic of you and matt!**

**Mello: WAAAAAT**

**Me: … and Near!!!**

**Mello and Near: WHAAAAAT**

**Me: XD**

Chapter 15!! Heheheheheh....

Many months had passed now, and Brae's casts were finally removed! They celebrated that day, but the girl swore she wont climb another tree ever again!

Mello's and Matts birthdays had passed, and so had the new year. It was coming close to Halloween, and Brae's birthday. Now, Brae had never celebrated Halloween before, because she is Australian, and her real family, and foster family never believed in the American tradition, so Mello and Matt wanted to make Braes first Halloween something to remember. But, the current date now is the 29th of October. Halloween hasn't come yet, but the boys had plans.

Brae decided she needed to get fitter for some reason, most likely because recently all she had been doing is sitting on her ass, and play video games with Matt all day, so she started doing push ups and sit ups again, just like what she used to do in her martial arts class, when her family was alive.

Her real name, Brice hadn't been mentioned by the doctor again, she believed Roger had spoken to her, but the name reminded her of happier times. When she stayed with the foster family, they never called her by her name, they either called her, Brat, or Bitch. Especially the father. Her foster siblings were horrible, they were much older than her, 15, and 16, and one that was only 11. They always hurt her. Her 16 year old foster brother, always forcing her to do his homework, and calling her a dumb bitch because she was a lot smarter than the 15 year old, and the 16 year old. Or whenever she tripped over, her 15 year old foster sister kicked her in the ribs, her 11 year old foster sister would call her 'A fucking dumb whore who cant shut her fucking legs!' Even though Brae had never done anything silly as an underage civilian. Her Foster parents also beat her, calling her many profanities if she didn't cook the food right, or wash the clothes on time. It was a horrible life for her, until one day while vacuuming the house, she saw an add on tv called the children's help line.

One day while her foster family were out, she took the landline phone, hid in the cupboard, and dialled in the numbers. After she told the counsellor everything, the police soon drove by, just as her foster family were pulling in.

"_Excuse me, is this the residence of the Grady family?" Asked the police officer. Mrs. Grady nodded. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked sweetly. "We have received a call from your daughter, Brice, that you have been mistreating her, is that correct?" The policeman informed her. Mrs. Grady pretended to be shocked. "No, I'll let you know we treat our children with utter respect, we feed and clothe our children, and make sure they have a place to go after school." Mr. Grady cut in. The police officer raised an eyebrow. "Apparently she doesn't go to school very often. She says you have given her so much to do at home, there is no time for her to be able to be educated." Mr, and Mrs. Grady were always good actors. "That is preposterous! She goes to school just like the rest of our children! She is very lazy aswell! She doesn't have anything to do, because we have given up on giving her chores, because she never DOES THEM!" Mr. Grady exclaimed. The police man crossed his arms. "May I please speak to your daughter?" He asked. Mr. Grady crossed his arms. "She is in the middle of a big assignment for all of her year at school!" Mrs. Grady objected. "What grade is she in?" The police man asked. "Uh.. Year.." Mrs. Grady looked at her husband. "7." Mr. Grady finished. "May I please speak to your daughter," He repeated. "She has an assignment to do!" Mr. Grady objected. "…dad." Brice started. She absolutely HATED calling Mr. Grady dad, and hate was such a strong word to use, but it fitted. "I have no assignment, and I haven't even started year seven yet, and its already april." Brice informed. Mr. Grady growled. "Get back to your room now!" Brice crossed her arms. "You mean the hallway?" She rhetorically asked, never losing her cool. Mr. Grady clenched his fists. "Don't be silly, … Darling… I meant your BED room, and finish your assignment please." He said behind his teeth. "I HAVE NO FUCKING ASSIGNMENT!" She screamed. "I HAVE NO FUCKING BED ROOM! I HAVENT EVEN STARTED YEAR 7! I HAVE TO TUTOR MYSELF ON YOUR LAPTOP WHEN YOU SLEEP!" She cried. A vein in Mr. Gradys head seemed to pop. "Get back inside!" Mrs. Grady pointed to the front door of the house. Brice shook her head. "No. I have been taking your shit for too long. Look at these bruises!" Brice rolled up her sleeve, to reveal dozens of purple bruises, and cuts. Brae wiped her face on the sleeve of her shirt. Her foundation rubbed off, and her face was covered in purple and yellow bruises. "That's only some of them this family has given me." Brae turned around, and lifted up her shirt, to show her back. Hundreds of cuts, and scars showered her body. Brice pulled her shirt back down, and turned around. "That's still not all of them." Brae told the police man. His jaw dropped. "She is a fucking liar!" Mr. Grady yelled. "They are obviously self inflicted!" The police officer shook his head. "Brice, please get in the front passenger seat of my car." The police man told her. For once, Brice gladly did what she was told. He handcuffed Mr. and Mrs. Grady, and put them in the back passenger seats of the car, and the policeman sat in the driver seat. "Excuse me, but how did you know what happened?" Brice asked, with tears of thankfulness, and joy well in her eyes. The policeman smiled. "They record the conversations on the kids helpline, and if they think the cases are serious, they'll contact the police. By the way, I'm officer James." Brae smiled, the happy tears rolling down her cheeks. "WHAT!? YOU CALLED THE FUCKING KIDS HELP LINE!?" Mr. Grady yelled. "Oh shutup Thomas!" Mrs. Grady retorted. "ITS THIS LITTLE SLUTS FAULT WE ARE GOING INTO THE FUCKING SLAMMER!" Mr. Grady yelled at the top of his lungs. "Do you have any tape?" Brice asked. Officer James laughed. "I wish."_

"Brae? Braaa-eeee!" Matt waved a hand infront of Brae's face. She blinked a few times before responding. "What?" She asked. "You just zoned out! And your still in your push up position!" Matt told her. Brae looked down. Her arms and legs were supporting her body, therefore, she was still in the pushup position. "I did?" She asked. Matt nodded. "Yeah, you've been out for like 5 minutes!" He laughed. "I was?" Matt sighed. "are you on drugs, or something?" Brae shook her head, and did her first pushup. "No! of course not, Matt!" She objected. "Yeahhh… Suuuuure!!!" Mello added, looking up from his laptop screen. Brae rolled her eyes. "I know im not on drugs, guys!" Matt and Mello both chuckled. Brae just sighed. "Whatever." "I knew it!" Matt exclaimed. "Matt! For the last time, im not on fricken drugs!" Brae growled. The boys went silent. "…_Someones on their period!" _Matt sang. Brae rolled her eyes. "Shut up!" She blushed. "I was right!" Matt laughed. Again, Brae sighed.

**HALLOWEEN!!!!**

Brae hummed silently to herself as she walked back to her room from class. She tried to open the door to her room, but it was locked. "odd." She thought aloud. "The door is never locked." Brae took a step back, and looked around to make sure no one was looking. The hallway was empty. Brae shrugged, and she karate kicked the door open. It slammed into the wall with a loud bang. Brae looked around again. Still, no one was In the hallways. She smiled to herself. She walked into the room, and tried to close the door behind her. She broke the hinges. Great. Well, she made it look like the door was closed tightly at least! Brae looked around the room. Empty. "Matt? Mello? Where are you?" She called out. Suddenly, she heard coughing and spluttering. "Whose there, and are you ok?" More coughing and spluttering. It was coming from behind Mello's bed. She raced over their, and in the dark, she saw a shape of a person. "Are you alright, and who are you?" No answer. "Hello?" She shook the body. The person coughed again, and a thick, dark coloured liquid spilled all over her shirt. She gasped. "Jesus! Are you alright!" She screamed. She held the body up, so it didn't choke on its own spew, and looked for the curtains. Soon, she found them, and ripped one open, spilling in warm afternoon sunlight. She looked back at the body in her hand. It was Mello, and the liquid was blood. "MELLO!" She yelled. Mello coughed again, and more blood came spurting out of his mouth. It was dripping down his face, and onto a black tee-shirt he was wearing. She looked down at his stomach. A large knife was poking out of him, with blood dripping everywhere. "What happened!" Brae screamed. Mello coughed out more blood again. "Y-y-you-" He managed. "What is it!" Brae panicked. "You'll see." Mello smirked. His body suddenly became limp. She panicked. "Mello!" She screamed. She dropped the body, and he let out a groan. _Is that what people do when they die? _Suddenly, the bathroom door burst open. It was Matt. He was soaked in blood, his goggles ripped off his face, his shirt torn, and he was holding a large knife covered in more blood in one hand. "Matt!" Brae called to him. "What the fuck happened!" Tears formed in Brae's eyes, her heart was beating fast, she felt like jelly, memories reopened in her mind. Matt didn't respond, but he smiled. "Matt?" He began to laugh. "MATT!" He looked up at Brae, and lunged at her, with the knife in his hand. She tried to run for it, but Matt pushed her on the bed. "YOUR NEXT!" He screamed. Brae screamed louder than she ever had before. The knife plunged beside her head. Matt began to laugh again, he let go of the knife. "Matt?!" She screamed. Matt fell on the floor laughing. Mello stood beside her, also laughing his brains out. "OH MY FUCKiNG GOD! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" They both laughed. Brae sat up. "What are you talking about? Y-your dead! Yo-you killed him~ T-the blood! Th-the kn-knives!" She stammered. They were both laughing so hard they were crying. "It was so fucking hard to keep a straight face!" Mello laughed. "What the fuck is going on here!" Brae demanded! Finally, they both calmed down a bit, and wiped away their tears of laughter. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" They both exclaimed. Brae narrowed her eyes. "Oh, you two are soo dead!" She declared.

**MANY DAYS LATER!!!**

A message was read out from the teacher one day in class. "could Near, and Mello please report to Rogers office immediately?" She read out from the small sheet of paper. Mello stood up from his seat, and so did Near. Brae looked at Matt. "I wonder what he has done _this _time." Brae shook her head. Matt shrugged. "Just being his normal dickhead self, I guess!" Matt laughed, saying it only loud enough for Brae to hear.

**A minute later.**

"L is dead." Roger informed Mello and Near. Mello felt like a piece had ripped out of him. "What! Is this some sort of dumb joke!" He demanded, hoping with all of his heart it _was _really a dumb joke, but Mello knew it wasn't. Roger shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it isn't a joke. Watari is dead aswell." Mellos jaw dropped. Near stayed silent. "Did he at least choose his successor?!" Mello wondered out loud. "No, but im sure he wants you both to work together." Mello clenched his fists. "I AM NOT FUCKING WORKING WITH NEAR!" He yelled. "Mello, that is no language for a 14 year old boy." Roger shook his head. "IM NEARLY 15!" He screamed back. "That doesn't make a difference." Near added. "SHUTUP!" Mello yelled at the boy. Near just poured out the pieces of his puzzle, and restarted. "If Mello doesn't wish to work with me, than I am fine with that. I'd rather work alone." Near told Roger. "Same! There is no way in hell you can force me to work with Near, I'd rather work alone aswell!" Mello demanded. "That is fine with me, just as long as you take care of yourselves."

**AFTER CLASS!!**

Brae and Matt opened up the newly fixed door to their room. "Hey, Mello and Near never came back to class." Brae remembered. "Yeah. Maybe Mello is in isolation or something." Matt guessed. "Yeah, but wheres Near then?" Matt shrugged. "No fricken idea."

**Ohhh the plots FINALLY thickening, aye, but, you might be sad by what just happened!! But no matter!! Its not going to be a sad story!! It will end happy, with everything fine and dandy!!!!**

**Mello: That sounded really gay**

**Me: oh yeah, well you LOOK gay!**

**Mello: *pouts* Niiice.**

**Me: Damn straight!**

**Matt: BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHA**

**Me: Matt, did you hack into my emails?**

**Matt: *shifty eyes* No, of course not!**

**Brae: *holds a water bottle, and trips, spilling all over teB***

**Me: BWAAAHHH**

**Matt: YOUR WATER BROKE!! QUICK! ILL TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!!**

**Me: (--') I was never pregnant.**

**Matt: Riiight!! You need to give birth to our 41 babys!!**

**Me: I thought it was 42?**

**Matt: SO YOU WERE PREGNANT**

**Me: *slaps forehead* No, Matt,**

**Mello: You are too! Brae and I recorded everything on this camera!!**

**Me: SHOW ME!!**

**Mello: NO!! *holds in air***

**Me: *somehow grabs it* heheheheh……. Wait… this shows a llama eating a tin can!**

**Mello: EVERYTHING O.o**

**Me: …. YEAHHHHH…. Ok… Good luck with that… So, what did you all think of the chapter? I think its better writing it in third person p.o.v, and the chapters are seeming longer too! But, its probably only an illusion!! Haha!**


	16. Wheres Mello?

**Heeyyyoo!! Its me again!! You probably are all getting sick of these odd author notes from me!! Haha!! Well, you are stuck with it!! Mwahaha!! Well, I wont be able to write as often, because I have a llot of homework I need to catch up on! (curse you teachers) and I have a time limit on the computer now too. (curse you parents) lol!**

**Mello: You wont be able to do all your homework this week, you are too stupid!**

**Me: Shutup! I can be waaay smarter than you if I want, and why the hell do you always comment first on my a/n??**

**Mello: … You know, I have no idea.**

**Me: ykylm**

**Mello: wtf?!**

**Me: you know you love me!**

**Matt: I sure damn love you!**

**Me: Mello?**

**Matt: NO!!!**

**Mello: ykylm**

**Me: *smiles like a retard* Naaawwwww MattxMello!! *nosebleed* heheheh!**

**Matt: eww! I was talking to you! Now, why aren't you in the hospital giving birth to our 42 babys?**

**Me: *slaps forehead* why wont you understand, I WAS NEVER PREGNANT!**

**Matt: I already knew that, I just live in a fantasy world!! **

**Me: We all do, Matt, we ALL do… (especially me!!)**

**Mello: Why **_**especially you? **_

**Me: Cuz I write and draw shit about you two! And, I think this is my best story (wow, how sad) that I have posted on fan fiction, and I just write awesomness!! Heheh…**

**Mello: that did not make sense.**

**Me: quiet monkey!**

**Matt and Me: WE DONOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR DOOM!!**

Chapter 16: …. :D *smile like a retard!!*

After much wondering about Mello, and Near, Brae and Matt collapsed on the couch, and played Doom. Classics are always great. The teens both figured that Mello had done something really bad, causing Near to go to the hospital, and Mello was in deep shit, and in isolation or something. But, Near didn't seem hurt during class, so maybe it happened in that short period of time between the classroom and Rogers office, or maybe it happened in Rogers office. Well, they ended up believing that, seeing how it pretty much has Mello written all over it.

Brae shot down Pinky, and Matt shot down Brae. "Well, that was fun!" Remarked Brae, as she put down the controller, and stood up. "Where are you going?" Matt asked, looking up from the game. "Getting some dinner. Its 6, so, yeah, maybe we'll see Mello." Matt shrugged, and stood up aswell. "Yeah, lets gooo!" He started marching to the door. "'goo'?" Brae repeated. Matt shrugged. "Yes, goo!" Brae and Matt both laughed, and exited the door.

Matt picked up steak, and Brae picked up some spaghetti, and they both found a table, and began to scan for Mello, or Near among the crowd. None of them. "Where could he be?" Brae wondered. "Dead." Matt replied. Brae shot him a look. "Don't say such silly things." Brae shunned.

After dinner, they both decided to pay a little visit to Roger. "Roger," Brae started, leaning on the door to his office. "Yes." He answered. "Have you seen Mello, or Near anywhere?" She asked. Roger coughed, obviously it was fake. "All I remember is that they left my office." Brae crossed her arms. "I know there is something you are keeping from me." She stared at him intently. "I don't know where they are, but last I saw, they left my office." Roger truthfully answered. Brae shook her head. "Ok." She didn't bother asking why they were both sent to his office in the first place, because she knew he wouldn't tell her. Brae left the office, with Matt trailing behind her. "Wow, you can be seriously scary, if you want to be." Matt commented. "What do you mean?" "Well, the way you stared at him, I was like _whoa! Scary!"_ Matt told her. Brae chuckled. "I cant be _that _bad, can i?" Matt smiled. "Probably worse!" Brae shook her head. "heh, Riiiiight!" Matt shrugged, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "What are you doing?" Brae asked, trying hard not to blush. "I want to see that uber scary side!" "…wait, did you just say, _uber?"_ She asked. Matt laughed. "Yes." Brae laughed aswell. "What an odd word!" "Wait, are you telling me, that you have never heard of the word, _uber!"_ Matt exclaimed. "I don't get out much! Infact, I rarely do!" she giggled. "Wow, so, do you go on the internet much?" Brae shook her head. "Not for fun stuff, I only use it for homework and shit, I prefer to play video games with you!" Matt laughed, "Wow, how boring, yet fun!" He commented. "But, did you say _shit, _I cant recall you ever really swearing!" Brae smiled. "You have rubbed off on me!" "Is that a good thing?" "Well, in some ways, it is, in others, well, maybe not, taking on account of the swearing!" She giggled. "You sound like a nerd." Brae stopped. "I am no nerd!" "NEEEeerrrdyyy!!" Matt sang. Brae rolled her eyes. "ok, i am a not nerd!" Matt just stared at her. "The more you try, the more nerdier you sound." Matt laughed. "You're the nerd! You are ranked third for godsakes!" Brae playfully punched his arm. "Smartitude is always welcome!" Brae shook her head. "And you call me a nerd." "I never said I wasn't!"

When they got back to their room, Brae blushed, at seeing that Matt had his arm around her the whole time, and she hadn't even noticed. _What If Mello saw?! OH SNAP!_ They walked into the room, it was empty. None of Mello's belongings were on any of the shelves, and his bed sheets had been stripped off. "What the hell! Before it wasn't like this!" Matt exclaimed. "What! Well, maybe he has moved rooms, or something." Brae offered, but she knew he probably hadn't, if anyone had to move rooms, it'd be her. "No, its not like Mello to ditch us!" Matt blocked. Brae became really worried, and so had Matt. They frantically checked under the bed. Nothing. "Where in gods name could he be!" Brae yelled, at the top of her lungs.

**Two years later.**

Ok, so two years had passed since we had last seen Mello. Brae and Matt were a bit older, both 17 now. They had grown REALLY close now, so close, they were both in a relationship. No one in Wammy's knew, because they figured that if anyone had figured it out, Brae would move rooms.

After class, Brae and Matt walked back to their room, desperately wanting to hold hands, but knowing they cant. Their feelings were strong for eachother, and if Matt ever got hurt, Brae wouldn't know what to do, and if Brae ever got hurt, Matt wouldn't know what to do. It'd be like a piece of their heart had been ripped to shreds, maybe their whole heart, violently torn to tiny little smithereens, so small, so microscopic, they wouldn't exist anymore. After the door to their dorm closed, teB left it to the imaginations of the readers, heheh, but lets just say, afterwards, they came out hot and sweaty.

**So, how was that? Good, bad? Hehe, how was the last paragraph?! It made me laugh!! (wow, I have a terrible sense of humor!) but, I fear that my writing talent hasn't got any humor In it!! NNGGHHH!! How terrible!! What do you think?! (hehe, what talent) Oh yeah, terribly sorry for all the short chapters, my small brain isn't functioning!! D:**

**Mello: So YOU ADMIT IT!!**

**Me: Of course I'll never be as smart as you, I can only make it to the **_**2**__**nd**__** Best **_**classes at my school, but of course, you belong in the **_**2**__**nd**_**best class, don't you!**

**Mello: SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW!**

**Near: You would be first if you didn't let your emotions carry you away.**

**Mello: SHUTUP!!**

**Matt: O..k… You know, I would be first, if I actually tried!**

**Mello: YOU TRAITOR!!**

**Me: oh, get over it!**


	17. OHMYGODITSBEENAGES!

…**. *creeps in* BOO!! Hello!! Its me againnn!!! Here with another random, weird, scary!! Dumb!! Odd!!**

**Mello: You can stop that now!**

**Me: FUNNY!!! MELLO's GAY!!**

**Mello: Hey! I find that offensive!**

**Me: Bite my ass!! Oh, wait…. Your Not DENYYIING ITT~~ EVERYONE!! MELLO IS GAY!!**

**Mello: *slaps forehead***

**Everyone: Yeeahh! We already figured that out long ago!**

**Me: So did i!! … I saw how he looks at Matt… I saw it on youtube! …**

**Matt: I never noticed!! How does he look at me!!**

**Me: *does that weird flirty eye thing***

**Mello: DO NOT**

**Matt: heeyyy baabbbyyy**

**Me: …. Heheheheh**

**Matt: Wait!! I didn't reply quick enough!! SHIT!! NO!!**

**Me: Too late Matt…. Too late…**

**Brae: Waaaiit!!! YOU CHEATER!!! **

**Matt: What?**

**Brae: *sobs and runs away* *2sec later, back dry eyed* baaack**

**ME::: **

**WHERE WOULD I BUY… Never mind… Who owns Death Note, OBVIOUSLY not me!**

**Chapter 17: YES! Another random time skip! DEAL WITH IT!!!! :D**

**Ok, so now they are like………………….. idk, they have like moved out, they are like 19 now!! XD**

Ok, a week had passed since the two moved out of Wammy's orphanage, no, I changed my mind, at the moment, they are 18!

Brae and Matt moved into a shitty little apartment in L.A. It _was_ really really shit! One small bedroom, one small bathroom, the kitchen, dining room, and loungeroom were all one room. They had crappy, broken blinds in _the main room, _which wouldn't close, the carpet was fucked, and the windows had cracks in them.

Matt was hacking into the banks on his laptop, and transferring money into his and Braes accounts. Brae often warned him to be careful about _'his business' _and not to leave any traces. Matt always replied: "This is moyy business, baayyybeee" Trying to sound all gangster like.. This always made Brae laugh. She wasn't laughing because she thought it was funny. She was laughing because he tried to hard to make her laugh. ALL THE TIME! But, she still loved him for it!

Matt had pretty much forced her into using the internet for fun, aswell. "Matt, our bills will raise up even more!" She complained. "Who cares, I'll just hack into the banks again, and get us more money!" He always laughed. "I want you to have fun!" Brae rolled her eyes. "Internet games are _false _fun!" Matt just laughed. "Well, maybe its not for everyone." "Matt," "Yeah," "I wanna go outside! I want to run! And walk! And be FREE!!" Brae dramatically exclaimed, flailing her arms around. "… Ok, lets go outside then!" He gave in. Brae smiled, and hugged him. "I need to put on a shirt… Have you seen my shirt anywhere?" Matt asked. "Its probably under the bed." Brae answered from the bathroom. Matt searched under the bed. "Found it." He mumbled. He was half asleep pretty much, he was up all night with Brae. No, don't get that idea. They were looking for Mello, over the internet. They were still worried about him and Near. Mello never called them, and he got Matts phone, and deleted his own number from it, and the same for Brae. So, yeah. No contact at all.

Matt and Brae walked side by side through the busy streets, constantly knocking into some really rude people, who pushed past them, and one even tried to clothes line Brae, but Matt grabbed the knobs arm, twisted it, threatened him, and kept walking. "Matt, I don't think you should have twisted him arm. He could _sue_ us." Brae stated. Matt laughed. "Im sorry, but if I didn't do any of that, you could have been hurt or something." Matt casually shrugged, and wrapped his arm around the girls shoulder, pulling her in close. "These streets are pretty dangerous, so, we should stick close." Matt whispered in her ear. Brae nodded, and Made sure she was close enough, but still had space. They stopped at a café, and sat down on the seats. "My feet hurt." Matt complained. Brae laughed, "Mine don't. We've only walked a block! Geez!" Matt shrugged. "Im not used to being outside all the time." Brae raised an eyebrow, "Well, you'd better get used to it, because, while im around, we'll be going outdoors a lot more often." Matt smiled. "Yeah, only cuz your Australian, you _live _outdoors" Matt laughed. "What is _that _supposed to mean?" Brae asked, crossing her arms. Matt just laughed. "Do you want anything to eat, or drink?" He offered. Brae shook her head. "No money." She replied. "Matt pulled out his wallet, and checked it. "I have $200" Brae was suddenly alarmed. "Don't say that out loud! Someone will hear you, and take it!" Matt just laughed. "I have every confidence they wont." He replied. Brae rolled her eyes. "I doubt your mind Matt," She crossed her arms. "AAAAaaand why might that be?" _"Oh, I wonder!"_ Brae tried hard not to laugh. Her hands fiddled with the ornament in the middle of the table. "Well, do you want anything?" Matt asked again. Brae shook her head. "Nah, im not hungry." She answered him. Matt shook his head. "Your never hungry." He laughed. Brae just sighed, she was too tired to laugh at the moment. Matt rested his head on the palm of his hand. "Whats your real name?" Matt asked. Brae stopped fiddling with the thing in the middle of the table. "You want to know my real name?" Matt nodded. "I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours." He offered. Brae just shrugged. "I don't see the harm." She looked around, to make sure no one was paying attention. "Alright, my real name Is Brice. Brice Maddox." She told him. "My foster families last name was Grady, but I refused to take their last name." Matt smiled. "Ok, if I tell you my name, will you _promise _not to laugh!" "of course I wont laugh! What do you take me for!" "Im serious, I freakin hate my name, so, yeahh, just don't laugh, ok?" Brae nodded. "I promise I wont laugh!" She grabbed Matts free hand from across the table. "Okie dokie! Heh. My _real _name is, you ready? DRAMATIC DRUMROLL!!!!!!! ….. _Mail Jeevas."_ He told her, and to his relief, Brae didn't laugh. "Mad!" She commented. Matt raised an eyebrow. "Mad? MAD! Mad is the-" Brae held a finger to his lips. "Stop trying to steal ideas from the lazer collection!" Matt smirked. "So, you use the internet for leisure now! That's good! You're making progress!" Matt commented. Brae rolled her eyes. "FORCED leisure." She chuckled.

Matts phone rang, and they both jumped. "Hello?" He answered. "OHMYGODITSBEENAGES!" Matt exclaimed, yes, in one sentence. "Where are you?" Matt asked, sounding a bit worried. "Ok, we'll be right there." … "Yeah, Brae's with me." Brae perked her ears up, more interested after hearing her name mentioned. "He says to say hi!" Matt told her. Brae heard a voice on the other end, saying: "NO I DIDN'T! NOW GET YOUR ASSES HERE!" The voice was familiar, but Brae couldn't put her finger on it. Matt hung up. "Who was it?" She asked. "MELLO!" Matt exclaimed. Brae smiled, and that smile turned into a grin. "Where has he been all these years?" She asked. "I don't know, but he's in some sort of shit, so we better hurry!" Brae's heart started racing. Matt grabbed her arm. "We need to get back to the apartment, get the car, and pick up Mello!" Matt explained to her, while they ran out of the store.

When they finally got to the apartment, breathless, and deflated like a new balloon, Matt searched his pockets for the car keys. "FUCK! WHERE ARE THEY!" He exclaimed, a bit to loudly. "AHA!" He cheered, pulling the keys out of the bottom of his pocket. They both jumped inside the car, and Matt started It, and they sped off into the evening.

**Yeah, a bit short, a bit crap, not funny, … very boring.. a cliff hanger… Wow, my writings getting worse by the chapter. IS THERE A CURE!!**

**Matt: Im the cure.**

**Me: RIIIIGHT**

**Mello: yeah, his sp-**

**Me: SHUT UP!!**

**Mello: What, I wasn't going to say spe-**

**Me: YES YOU WERE!**

**Mello: ... No I wasn't**

**Matt: Why don't you go rape something… YEAH! I WENT THERE!!**

**Me: … That's worrisome.**

**Matt: Yes, my love! Mello IS worrisome, isn't he!**

**Me: I was talking to both of you!!! Heheh…**

**Matt: SUUURE!!**

**Me: Also, I don't own the lazer collection! XD if u have never heard of it, look it up on youtube, I think there are only three eps of it (they r 5 minute movies) unless they have made another one without my knowledge!! (THOSE BASTARDS!) Baibai!**


	18. Who cares!

**Why hello their!! Time for some funness!!**

**Near: that's not even a word**

**Me: why are you here? **

**Near: you imagined me here**

**Me: how**

**Near: using your imagination,**

**Me:… idc**

**Matt: I just come at anytime I want**

**Mello: she chains me up!!**

**Me: *pokes mello* SHUTUP!!**

**Mello: why are you telling me to-**

**Me: *covers mouth with hand* he's just joking! Im not holding him here against his will!! Heheheh**

**Matt: I like being your bondage buddy!!**

**Me: shutup!! Get in my cupboard with B.B and Rena (Rena is from Higurashi)**

**B.B: teB owns nothing!!! NOT EVEN MY JAM!! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAAH**

**Me: **

_Chapter 18: _

_In which Matt and Brae----- _**Nobody cares about old fashioned writing!!! D: D:**

Matt was driving the car a bit too fast along the busy streets on L.A. Brae tightly gripped the sides of her seats. He twisted and turned through all of the cars blocking their pathway to find Mello.

"Matt!! You need to slow down!" Brae screamed. "Sorry! Im just excited!" He replied. "Well, where _is _Mello?" Matt told Brae the address, holding a big grin on his face.

The car came to a halt, and Brae came crashing forward. "Shit Matt! Lucky im wearing a seat belt! Or else _I'd be dead!"_ Brae stared daggers at Matt. Matt apologetically grinned. "Sorry." "Well, can you at least slow the car down a bit?" She asked.

Matt drove slower. _Only by a bit. _In Australia, he'd be driving 1 kilometre slower. _(a/n: im Australian myself, so I don't know how long a mile is, and I couldn't be bothered looking it up on google!) _

Brae stared out the window, watching the people and buildings fly past. The police wont bother to chase them through the streets, just to give them a fine. Too many other people go over the limits, so they've just gotten lazy. Well, that's how Brae figured it.

The car stopped again. Brae thought at first it might have been a traffic light, but it wasn't, because the scenery didn't fly out of her vision. "Is this it?" The brunette asked, staring at a cheap looking hotel/motel.

"HOLY FUCK!" Matt exclaimed, and jumped out of the car. Brae turned her head, her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. The building across the road from the cheap hotel/motel was on fire!

Brae jumped out of the car, and ran to Matts side. "We have to go in their!" He exclaimed. "WHAT! We'll get ourselves KILLED!" She objected. "But Mello's in there!"

Without another word, Matt tightly grabbed Brae's arm, and he ran into the flaming building.

Inside the building, the thick, heavy smoke suffocated the two. All they could hear was the crackling from the fire against the walls, and floor.

"Mello!" They both called out. "Mello!" They half ran through the burning building.

"Matt! Look!" Brae found a large metal door on the ground beneath all of the hot ash and few sparks. Brae was about to hold metal handle to it, and haul It open, but Matt stopped her. "Brae! Don't touch it with your bare hands! You'll burn yourself!" Matt pulled off his shirt, and passed it to the girl.

Brae stuck one of the arms underneath the handle, and used it to lift the heavy door, with Matt helping.

After about a minute of hauling, the door lifted, and they pushed it over, despite badly burning their hands, and it landed on the floor next to the hole.

"Mello!?" They both called into the hole. The two heard coughing, and a spluttered call for help. "I'm going in!" Matt told her, and jumped in. "Be careful!" Brae called, looking into the dark hole, with small flames dancing in a few random spots, lightly illuminating it, but not enough to see was inside.

Matt carefully searched the hole. He had to take off his goggles, because It was too dark to be able to see thing in _orange vision. _"Mello?" He asked. He heard spluttering. It was loud. "Matt?" He heard a forced, sore, and tired voice. The red head searched around, till he noticed a figure on the ground. Matt ran to it. "MELLO!" He called out.

Mello was trapped underneath the fallen ceiling. Matt managed to throw away some of the plaster successfully, with minimum burns, which he just ignored.

Mello crawled until he could stand up again. "Mello! Where have you been all these years?" Matt asked, even though he knew It was the wrong time, and wrong place. "Shutup! We need to go!" Mello growled. Matt just smiled. "Good to have you back!"

Brae was worried. She couldn't hear, or see anything. She sat on the edge of the hole, holding herself, and reassuring herself that everything was fine.

Suddenly, she heard shuffling. "Matt? Mello?"

Matt's head popped up from the hole. "Help me get Mello up! He's too weak to climb!" Brae nodded, and helped Matt lift Mello out of the hole. They used all of their remaining strength, and finally, Mello was hauled out, and landed ontop of the two, with an annoyed grunt.

Mello tried to stand up, but when he did, he began to cough, and cough. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he collapsed to the ground.

"FUCK!" Matt and Brae exclaimed at the same time.

They picked Mello up, and ran out of the door.

The two made it to the car, with the most likely dead Mello, safely in their arms. They put him in the back seat, and as they were driving off, the mafia building collapsed.

An uber sexy red car terribly parked, half on the side walk, and half on the road.

Matt and Brae jumped out of the front of the car, and opened up the back. They carried Mello's limp body in their arms, and walked inside the building.

Brae opened up the door to their apartment, and Matt, still carrying a badly injured Mello, dumped the blonde on the large couch.

The two were freaked out, and didn't really know what to do, when they had a good look at Mello. Brae removed the leather on his torso, and that's when they started panicking.

A thick looking burn came from his once soft, and angelic looking face, down his neck, and licked around his chest.

"I think we need bandages." Matt decided, and headed off to the bathroom, to search for some medical supplies. Brae watched over him, too nervous she might hurt him if she checks his pulse. Only one side of him was burnt, but she didn't know what else their could have been, that wasn't visible.

Matt came back with some dettol, a rag, and heaps of bandages. He pored the brown liquid onto the rag, and lightly dabbed it on Mello. "I hope this helps." He mumbled. "Do you know how to put bandages on properly?" He asked. "uhh… I.. suppose." Brae answered.

Matt dabbed the dettol all over the burns, Mello lightly cringed. The two felt relieved that he was still alive.

After Matt sufficiently coated Mello in dettol, Brae gently wrapped the bandages around the blondes torso, and over his eyes, and forehead.

After hours of staying up, watching over Mello, hoping he'll survive the night, the two fell asleep.

Mello came back to consciousness a few hours later. He thought he was blind, because he couldn't see anything. He felt the surroundings around him. It felt like a couch. He felt his face. It hurt like hell, and Mello let out a moan. His eyes were covered in a bandage. He found the clip for it, and painfully, he pulled the bandage off.

He cringed as a cold gust of wind whipped his burn. His feet left the couch, and hit the carpet. After wandering around the small apartment for a minute, he found the bathroom.

Mello flicked on the light, and gasped, as he saw his face. The burn was swollen, and red. His whole torso was covered in bandages. _'how badly was I burnt?'_ He thought, bravely touching the burn, with tears welling up in his eyes at the harsh sting it left on his now sensitive skin.

He ripped off the bandages covering the rest of his body. The burn ran right down his neck, over his shoulder, and almost down to his stomach. The cool night air made the burn feel worse, he cringed every time a single muscle even twitched.

Painfully, he huddled himself in the corner, with his tears falling out at how much it hurt.

Quietly in his corner, he sobbed. He felt he could not bear the pain.

Brae's eyes opened as a silent sound had woken her from her light sleep. She lifted her head from Matts chest, who was still fast asleep on the shitty carpet, and she decided to investigate.

Brae crept around the apartment, her knees were slightly bent, and her ears were perked up to hear anything else. She came to a wall. Her back was pressed up against it, and she slid across, till she reached the opened door.

The sound was louder. It was defiantly coming from in there. Somebody was crying. _'Is it Mello? I hope so, because I don't think I remember everything from my martial arts classes when I was younger.' _Brae thought to herself.

Stealthily, she poked her head through, and sighed in relief. _'It was Mello! Thank god!' _ Braes sigh was a bit too loud, because the sobbing stopped.

Mello looked up, and saw Brae looking worried in the doorway.

Brae cautiously walked up to Mello, and sat down next to him. "Whats the matter?" She asked, knowing Mello was probably upset because of his new scar. Mello sniffled. "Isn't it obvious!" he exclaimed. "Look at me! Im fucking hideous! This is going to fucking scar! Im in so much fucking unbearable pain! It even hurts to _whisper_!" "As long as you're alive." Brae stated, staring sadly into his eyes. "I don't fucking need your pity! _I'd rather be dead _than have people feel sorry for me!" He exclaimed. Brae felt hurt. "Well, sorry for fucking caring about you!" she exclaimed, and stood up. "_Nobody should care about me." _He growled.

When Brae walked out of the bathroom, she ran into Matt.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Brae didn't answer. She just stormed into the bedroom, and collapsed on her bed.

Worried, Matt walked into the bathroom. Mello was still huddled in the corner.

"Mello, what's happened?" Matt asked, a hint of demand in his tone. Mello looked up, his shaggy blonde locks falling infront of his eyes. "I wish I _died _in that fire." He snarled. Matt felt shocked. "What! Why!" He exclaimed. "Then I wont be wasting any ones time. I'm useless now. There's nothing left for me. Nothing but death. The sooner it comes, the better."

Matt was extremely hurt by this. "Mello! Stop fucking talking like you have a death wish! Brae and I care so deeply for you, it would devastate us if you end up dead on the side of the fucking road!"

Mello began to cry again. "you wouldn't fucking care." He retorted. Matt exhaled, in an attempt to get calmer. "Mello, I'll talk to you in the morning. Just remember, you are like family to us." Matt walked out of the bathroom, and into his bedroom, and onto his bed, next to Brae.

**Aww.. I feel sad now.. poor Mello…**

**Mello: I don't need your pity**

**Me: yes you do, no one else has any for you!! :D**

**Mello: that's mean**

**Me: yay! Im captain out down!**

**Mello: that's not a good thing to be proud of…**

**Matt: I have something to be proud of!**

**Me and Mello: /… and what might that be?**

**Matt: …………………. Well, what do all guys have?**

**Me: you're an idiot**

**Matt: no Im not!**

**Me: but, we still love ya!**

**Matt: yay!**

**Mello: I don't!**

**Me: … yes you do!**

**Ok, so, what did you all think? I thought it was mildly depressing when I was typing this…. Anyway… review and tell me what YOU think!!**


	19. The MAFIA!

**Hey readers!! Tell me, is it raining where you are? It defiantly is a real rain storm where I live!!**

**Mello: you rained on my parade**

**Me: how so**

**Matt: ………..**

**Me: might this involve…. Yaoi??**

**Mello and Matt: NO OF COURSE NOT!!!**

**Me: heheh… matt, im glad to see you have finally come to your senses. You realised, mello is the one for you, not me**

**Matt: oh yeh, thanks for reminding me!! :D hiiiiiii teB~~**

**Me: oh dear god what have I done!! I might skip to the story now, so Matt wont embarrass himself infront of all these people *points and stares O.O***

**Near: again, why am I here?**

**Me: near? I didn't know you had a girl friend!!! HOW CUTE!!**

**Near: what are you talking about…?**

**Me: …. Well…**

**Near: uh oh, here we go…**

**Me: my friend, (I shall call her smiley for now, till I remember what her user name is) she has made a nearxoc story. It isn't on fan fiction yet, due to lack of internet, but her oc's name is Rabbit!! Yay!! (she added Brae into her story, so im adding Rabbit into mine!! X3 )**

**Near: you are telling me this why?**

**Me: well, I just wanted to warn the readers another oc, (owned by smiley (COPPPYYYRIIIGGGHHHTTTEEEDD) ) shall be appearing In the story soon!! :D enjoy!!**

**Rabbit: teB360 does not own me, I am property of ***** hey, what the hell….. (me: SMILEY) … smiley…. Death note is not owned by ******* (me: teB360) … teB360…. Can I go yet? (me: NOooooooOOOOO) creepy… O.o**

**Chapter 19: **_**The MAFIA?!**_

_Beep beep beep beep._

Matt whacked the alarm clock with much force… _silence. _… … _beep beep beep beep. Whack! ………… beep beep beep beep! …. Whack! _

"Matt.. get off your ass and turn it off! Hitting it isn't going to help." Brae groaned, her face hiding in her pillow. _Beep beep beep beep. Whack! _"Nahh.. too lazy…" _beep bee- WHACK! _Silence…. "I think its finally shit itself." Matt stated. Brae groaned. "_yeah, it totally shit itself. _More like you broke it." She muttered. Silence. All they could hear was the chirping of the birds, and the sound of speeding, and busy cars from outside. Warm sunlight spilled through the crappy half closed blinds, and cracked windows. Matt lay there with a pillow over his head, and the blanket pulled over it. Brae lay there with her face on the pillow. … _beep beep beep. _"MOTHER FUCKER!" Matt cursed. _WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK! _Silence… "That's better." He sighed. … more silence…. _Beep beep beep! _"WHY WONT YOU DIE!!" Matt screamed, whacking his alarm clock. Nothing seemed to silence it now.

He jumped out of bed, and started hitting the snooze button. _Press press press press. _It broke. Matt growled. "Hurry up and turn it off." Brae complained, piling all of the pillows ontop of her head. Matt found the off button. _Press press press press. _That button broke too. "FUCKING HELL!" He screamed, and searched under his bed. "Whats the matter now?!" Brae exclaimed. Matt smirked to himself as he pulled out a hammer. He began to laugh. He raised it high in the air, and smashed the alarm clock. Silence. … _beep beep beep beep. SMASH! _…. _Beep bee- SMASH! … beep beep bee-_ Before Matt smashed the alarm clock with the hammer for the fourth time, it stopped. Matt lowered his hammer. "Finally." Brae mumbled. Matt turned his head. Mello stood their, with the plug in his right hand, an angry expression on his face. He dropped it, and walked out of the room. "Thanks Mello!" Matt called. The red head heard a mumbled "_whatever" _from the other room.

After the alarm clock epidemic, Matt walked in the bathroom to have a shower, ignoring Mello's bandages chucked so carelessly on the ground.

Brae climbed out of bed, and walked into what they call the _main _room. Remember that one? With the kitchen, lounge room, and dining room as one?

Mello was sitting on the couch, boredly watching the news on their TV. _Kira kira kira. _That's all the news anchors ever talk about. _Kira this, L that… _ the only thought Brae had in her mind at the time was, _GET THE FUCK OVER IT! _ Mello changed to the SBS channel. (_a/n: as I said in the last chapter, im Australian, and I don't know what channel is the channel with the shows from other countries in it…. In australia, sbs is that channel!!) _ It was the Japanese news. Kiyomi Takada was speaking. _Stupid Kira supporter. _Brae listened in on the report, understanding the Japanese words fluently. _Wow, this chick is breaking one of the 10 commandments. She is worshipping a false idol. _Brae thought with a chuckle. Mello turned his head. "What are you laughing at?" He asked. Mello's tone brought back memories of her first ever day at the Wammy's orphanage. "Oh, nothing important. She is just breaking one of the 10 commandments." The brunette explained. "I didn't know you were religious." The blonde stated. "I'm not. Its just common knowledge." Brae replied. Mello nodded, and turned his head back to the t.v screen.

"So, tell me, are you a Kira supporter?" Asked Mello. "hah! Are you seriously asking me that question? Of course not!" "Do you believe Kira will be caught?" Mello turned his head at his second question. "Yes, of course I do! L is justice! He will prevail!" Mello shook his head. "Let me tell you something. L is dead." Mello lowered his voice. Brae's eyes widened, her moth fell agape. "Are, are you just, joking, or? Are you, serious?" Mello nodded. "indeed I'm serious." Mello stared intently at Brae, his scar made him look much more scarier than usual. "you have got to be joking!" she exclaimed. Mello shook his head. "No, I'm not joking."

Just then, Matt walked in the room, a towel slung over his shoulders. "whats the news? Whys Brae's mouth open?" he asked, grinning like an idiot. Brae turned her head, a look of pure horror painted on her face. "What happened?" He asked, his smile turning into a frown. Mello stared at Matt with no expression. "its… L…" Brae trailed off. "What? Whats happened to L?" Matt exclaimed. "L's dead, Matt." Mello dead panned. "WHAT!! Are you bull shitting me?!" Mello shook his head. "That's why I left." "SO L HAS BEEN DEAD ALL THESE YEARS AND NOBODY TOLD ME?!" Matt boosted. "Matt, shut up!" Brae silenced. "So, that's why you left us? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE LEAVING!!" the brunette exclaimed. "I couldn't." Mello answered. "Why not! We were your best friends!!" Loud thudding from next door silenced all three of them, as the neighbour yelled out the slurred words of "SHUTUP!"

Later that night, Mello sat on the couch, his feet resting on the table, munching a bar of chocolate. Matt sat on the couch next to him, and Brae squeezed in between them. There was absolutely nothing on tv. Mello kept flicking through all of the channels, Growling non stop. One of the reasons Mello was growling was because he had to borrow clothes off Matt. Stripes did not at all suit the blonde, not one bit. One of the other reasons he was growling was because he was eating cooking chocolate. Yuck! He searched through Matt and Braes pantry when they weren't looking. That's all that he could find, that consisted of chocolate. Sighing, Mello turned off the tv and stared at the black screen. This seemed better than watching the shit that they put on tv nowadays.

"I know what could entertain us!" Matt exclaimed. Everybody turned to him. "Lets play Gears of War! I tags Dom!!" Mello and Brae rolled their eyes. "No, we are not fucking playing video games, Matt!" The blonde snapped. "aww." "Well, maybe we could tell eachother our stories!" The girl suggested. "Whatever. Who goes first." Mello sighed. "Well, how about you go first, Mello." Matt added. "ok. Fine. Remember when Roger sent for me and Near to his office? Well, that's when he sprung the news on us. –About L, I mean. Anyway, so, he suggested me and Near to work together, quite obviously I refused, but somebody needed to success L, that's why we left. We packed our bags, boarded the planes, and left for America. There, I joined the mafia, became the boss, learned a few things, experienced a couple things, met a couple people, and _things_, we kidnapped some chick, whose father was some high up Japanese guy, whose son was prime suspect for Kira, in exchange for this notebook, I blew the place up, and then you guys found me." Mello told his story with such ease, and so casually. Matts and Brae's eyes doubled in size. "ok, so let me get this straight. You kidnapped _some chick _in exchange for a _notebook, you _blew up the building, causing a fire, that nearly _killed _you, and you said you met people, and also, _things?" _Brae summed up. "yep. Pretty much." "AND you joined the _mafia?! _What the hell!" She added. Mello rolled his eyes. "ok, I get the point. What are _your _stories?" The blonde asked.

"Well, after you left, we were pretty worried for you and Near. We searched the whole orphanage, looking for you both. I had to try and scab information off Roger, which mind you, is very hard to do." Brae started. "ok, that cant be your whole story. What happened _after _that?" Matt and Brae looked at eachother. "It has to be done. He needs to know." Matt whispered to Brae. "What do I need to know?" Mello demanded, not raising his voice. "Mello, after you left, Matt and I, kinda got together…" Brae trailed off. "Yeah, I kinda figured you would have." The blonde stated. "so, your not mad or anything?" "no. why would I be mad?" He replied. Matt and Brae smiled. "Have you kissed her yet?" Mello asked, playfully nudging Matt. The hacker, and the brunette blushed. "y-yeah." Matt answered. Mello laughed, making sure it didn't sound forced.

He still kinda liked Brae, and was kinda jealous Matt got her. If he didn't leave them, it probably woulda ended up a lot different, but he is going to be supportive of their relationship. Mello doesn't need a girlfriend anyway. She'd only be getting in the way.

"What else have you done?" He asked, trying to keep a laugh in his voice. Matt and Brae blushed. "uhh…" Matt trailed off.

Mello refrained from twitching his eyebrow. _Must stay strong! _ Mello grinned. _I shouldn't have asked that fucking question! God im stupid!!!! _ Mello noticed the two were holding hands. _OH GOD DAMMIT!! _Mello stood up. "I.. _need to go to the bathroom!" _He tried to sound cheerful, but he thought he just sounded utterly creepy. He strolled off, and after he closed the door, he banged his head on the wall.

"Do you think he cares?" Matt asked, staring into Brae's deep brown eyes. "yep." She replied.

**So!! How was it? I attempted to do a longer chapter, but its probably just as short as the others. The thing is, I don't want to drag them out to much, otherwise the story will become boring. I'm used to keeping them short and sweet! **

**Matt: nothing is as sweet as you!  
**

**Me: quiet monkey!!**

**Matt: yes, monkey of LLOOOVVEE **

**Me: never say that again**

**Matt: monkey of LOO-**

**Me: *tapes mouth shut* HAHA try and defy my orders again, monkey!!! **

**Mello: (she's crazy) **

**Me: *turns to mello* what did you say?**

**Mello: I said absolutely nothing!!**

**Me: I also don't own Gears of War, or SBS!! :D :D**


	20. Isn't That a Guy's name?

**Hello readers, welcome to the deep blue!! **

**OF MY IMAGINATION!!**

**Mello: that was random**

**Me: thanks for pointing out the OBVIOUS Mello!**

**Mello: …**

**Matt: heheh… that shut him up**

**Mello: shutup matt!**

**Matt: …**

**Me: Well, what a boring conversation we are having!! Annyywayy!!! Rabbit will come into the story shortly, she may be in this chapter, or might not be!! Smiley, or (ambie-lee-smiley-chanx3) was really happy when I told her that Rabbit is going to be in this story!! :D ….. on that day, we were in science, using the computers, (no laptops yet… :'( ) and I pulled a muscle in my leg.. well, that was random!!**

**Mello: …. Now YOU pointed out the obvious!!**

**Me: It doesn't count because it was MY sentence!**

**Mello: to me it still counts!!**

**Me: .. shut up and do the disclaimer!!**

**Mello: no, fuck you!**

**Matt: ii'lll dooo iiit!!! :D**

**Me: …..no…**

**Matt: I'll do it anyway!!!!! *ahem* teB30 does not own Death Note, or Guitar Hero III **

_Chapter 20:_

**A couple of days later.**

Brae woke up quite late that morning. Loud music was busting through the walls. She listened closely; _this beat is fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. _Brae shuddered. Lady Gaga. The brunette would be worried if she caught Matt listening to that. Extremely worried. She might not if it was Mello though.

The girl walked out of her room, Matt was playing Guitar Hero III, while listening to his ipod. He was safe from Brae's wrath. Mello was on the phone. Also safe. The music was coming from next door. It went silent. Brae smiled to herself. Suddenly, another Lady Gaga song started to play. The girl shuddered again. _Just dance. _

Brae suddenly got an evil idea. She ran back to her room, grabbed her ipod, and her dock. Matt was using the surround speakers on guitar hero, quickly, and swiftly, she plugged her ipod into them. Guitar hero went quieter, only using the t.v's speakers, but now playing what she had on her ipod.

_You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now ... here he comes!_

Brae smiled. She loved the Killers. Such a great band. The neighbours Lady Gaga music went louder. So loud, it over powered her ipod. Brae turned the knob up.

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined when you were young_

Brae growled. The neighbours music went louder. She turned the knob up more, now it up to 75.

_Can we climb this mountain  
I don't know  
Higher now than ever before  
I know we can make it if we take it slow  
Let's take it easy  
Easy now, watch it go_

Lady Gaga's music grew louder. Brae turned the Killers up to volume 100:

_We're burning down the highway skyline  
On the back of a hurricane that started turning  
When you were young  
When you were young_

Brae cheered. She won. She could no longer hear Lady Gaga anymore. The brunette turned around. Matt and Mello were staring at her. Mello looked really mad, and Matt just smiled and shook his head, still playing Guitar Hero, never missing a key. Brae meekly turned the knob down to 20. Lady Gaga was pretty loud, and she heard her neighbour scream: "haha! I beat you!" Then, the music went louder. "It was bad enough Lady Gaga was interrupting my call! I don't need the fucking Killers to wreck it!" Mello exclaimed, and walked out of the apartment.

Matt turned to Brae. "How long do you think he's going to be gone?" He asked. The girl just replied by shrugging. Matt smirked, and checked the time on his phone. "Well, do you wanna do something before Mello-yellow gets back?" He asked. Brae blushed.

Mello walked all the way out of the building, and across the road, wearing his big sunnies, and ignoring stares from people, gawking at his scar. He was glad because he had a chance to buy some more clothes, so he wouldn't be seen wearing those god forsaken stripes! He redialled the number he called before.

* * *

Near picked up his ringing phone. "Hello?" He answered, still lying in bed, with a beautiful brunette by his side. The brunette was a bit taller than Near, and she had a rather large chest. Her name was Christiana, but people knew her as Rabbit.

Rabbit rubbed her eyes, she was still tired.

It had been about two months since her and Near got back into contact, and ever since then, she had been a really happy bunny. "Who is it, Near?" She asked, despite Near being in the middle of a sentence. He mouthed to her the name. She didn't quite get it. She tilted her head, and shrugged. The phone call ended abruptly. "It was Mello." He answered. "Mello?" She remembered him quite well. He accidently broke her nose once. All he did was shove past her, but that's all It took. _'How old was I then? 13? 14? Something along those lines.'_ She thought.

* * *

Mello didn't even bother knocking on the door to Brae's and Matts apartment. He opened up the door, automatically wishing the brunettes music was up louder. Much louder. He twitched an eye, and walked right up to the knob on the surround speakers.

_Lay where you're laying  
Don't make a sound  
I know they're watching  
They're watching_

It just had to be the worst possible song to come up. Kings of Leon, Sex on fire. Great!

_All the commotion  
the kiddie like play  
Has people talking  
Talking_

Mello walked back to the speakers, to skip to the next song. A weird techno song started to play. _Brae, liking techno? Wow._ He thought.

_She's melting  
She's melting  
O! o! o! she licked me like I'm ice cream_

"What the fuck?" Mello asked himself.

_Dipper with my dipper  
We be drinking up the liquor  
Party like yo birthday  
Shake it like an earthquake  
Melting like an ice cream cone  
Going for his danger zone  
Go and suck my lollipop_

Mello kept skipping all of the songs until he got to a normal song. _Why the fuck does she have all of these god damned dirty songs on her fucking ipod?! _Mello growled in his head.

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

Mello decided to settle for this song, even though it had a slight innuendo. He was glad that the heavy guitar playing blocked all other sounds.

_Beaten, why for (why for)  
Can't take much more  
Here we go here we go here we go, now_

Mello turned the knob up, because it got a bit quieter.

_One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me_

_Brae sure listens to some weird music. _Mello thought, turning it up full ball.

A little while later, they came out of the room. Mello looked quite disturbed. "Mello, you ok?" Matt asked, eyeing the agitated blonde. He slowly nodded, his eyes wide, staring straight ahead at the Guitar Hero III menu on the tv screen. Brae turned off her ipod, and shoved it on the charger. It used a bit of juice.

**

* * *

Later that day:**

"Guys, I need some help with something." Mello stated. Matt looked away from his psp, and Brae looked away from that pot of rice she was cooking on the stove. "Mello, asking for _help?" _Brae laughed. Mello rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." The blonde replied. "What do you need help with?" Matt asked. "I'm going to kidnap someone." Brae rolled her eyes. "What the fuck is it with you and kidnapping?! Seriously, are you having _that _much trouble socialising or something? Let me tell you, that is _not _how you make friends!!" The brunette exclaimed. "I'm not trying to make friends!" Mello shot back. Matt sniffed. "Is something burning?" He asked. Brae was immediately alarmed. "Holy fuck!" she exclaimed, bright red flames were coming out of the pot of rice she had on the stove. Matt ran into the next room, and came back with a fire extinguisher. He sprayed it all over the food. Soon, the whole kitchen was covered in white foam. "Great. Well, dinners ruined." She muttered. "What was it?" Mello asked, not actually caring. "Brice." She replied. "What?" He replied. Matt just laughed. "Brae's rice!" She half smiled. Matt just laughed even harder.

After the kitchen was cleaned up, despite their being a few spots of foam in some places, Mello explained his plan.

"So, whats this womans name again?" Matt asked, still keeping his face in his psp. "Hal Lidner. She works for Near." Mello answered. "isn't Hal a guys name?" Brae added. "Yeah, I think so." Matt laughed. "Well, when is this plan going to take place?" The brunette yawned. "tonight." Mello answered. "isn't that a bit soon, shouldn't we do this tomorrow?" "no." "why?" Matt whined. "Because I said so." Brae rolled her eyes, and Matt sighed. "fine, whatever." He gave in. Brae just shrugged. "Ok then, I don't care."

* * *

Matt sped his red shiny car on the roads, weaving in between everyone elses cars, and inbetween pedestrians.

"Matt, your such a crazy driver, I don't know _how _you got a license!" Brae complained from the back seat. "Well, I pretended that I was a good driver" He replied. Brae rolled her eyes. Mello kept silent, but looked out the window, for the location of the womans unit. He watched as the sky faded from pink to dark blue as Matt sped through the streets. The sky was quite beautiful, and only a few people would be watching this right now.

Unconsciously, Mello turned on the radio.

_Scar tissue that I wish you saw  
Sarcastic mister know it all  
Close your eyes and Ill kiss you cause  
With the birds I'll share  
With the birds I'll share  
This lonely view  
With the birds I__'__ll share  
This lonely view_

Brae immediately recognised this song. "Is this the red hot chilli peppers?" She asked. Matt laughed. "Are they as red as my hair?" Mello still didn't talk. With his gloved hand, he felt the scar on his cheek. It was very touchy, and the blonde knew it would never heal properly.

"They might be as red!" Brae replied, enjoying the song playing on the radio.

"Matt! That's the location!" Mello exclaimed, pointing out at the street. Matt had already driven past it, he was very far away from the address. He quickly jerked the steering wheel around, the car swerved, leaving a round tire track on the road, and making a very loud, annoying screech. The car halted a few houses up from Hal's.

* * *

Hal Lidner forgot to lock her door as she entered her small unit. She walked straight to the bathroom, turned the taps to the shower on, and just as she was about to drop her clothing on the floor, she heard a clicking noise. She turned around.

A hooded person was holding a gun to her head.

**Meanwhile:**

Matt and Brae were impatiently waiting for Mello to come back. The both leaned on the side of the mans car, watching the stars.

"The night sky is always so interesting." Brae commented, her neck was getting slightly sore from tilting her head up. "You never know what different things you'll see." Matt added, his eyes drifting down from the sky. He searched his pockets, and found what he was looking for.

The smell of cigarettes infiltrated Braes nose, and blocked all scent of the clean night air. The girl sighed, as she saw a newly lit cigarette hanging out of her boyfriends lips. "You sure know how to dirty up the air." She slightly laughed. Matt just shrugged, a big grin forming on his lips.

"Matt," Brae started. "Yeah?" He replied. "Well, how can you see wearing those goggles?" She asked. "I can't really." He admitted. "Well, why don't you take them off?" She suggested. "Because I cant see without them either." "What do you mean?" Matt sighed. "Never repeat this. I need to use glasses. I hate wearing them, so I wear these instead. These are WAY cooler!" He laughed. "Wow, after all of these years, I never knew that!" Brae grinned. "You learn something new everyday!" The gamer added.

Brae saw Mello holding a gun up to a blonde womans head. She had her arms up, and she was walking in the direction where Mello was telling her to go.

"Well, we better open up the car." Brae stated, opening up the back seat. Mello pushed Hal in their. He sat next to her in the back, still holding a gun up. Brae ran to the front seat, and Matt sped off into the night.

**Well well well, Matt needs glasses!! Haha! Oh, by the way, I just wanted to see what would happen if I made this a slight song fic!**

**When you were young- The Killers**

**Sex on fire- Kings of Leon**

**Scream for my ice cream- Blood on the dance floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor- Drowning Pool**

**Scar tissue- Red hot chilli peppers**

**(those are the songs in order)**

**Matt: YOU REVEALED MY SECRET!!!!**

**Me: and…**

**Mello: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA you have to wear glasses!!**

**Matt: STFU!!**

**Me: Don't tell Mello to shut the fuck up!**

**Matt: I feel sad now. *heads to emo corner***

**Me: He'll be back. **_**They always come back!!**_

**Mello: … idk about anyone else, but that kinda creeped me out.**

**Me: oh shutup Mello! So, review, and tell me what you thought of the chapter, and give me your thoughts about Matt needing glasses!! :D**


	21. You Looked Like A Psycho!

**AAAAANNNDDD yet another chapter!! It seems that this story shall be finishing soon!! *gasp* I must admit, this is my most favourite, and most well developed story I have ever made!**

**Matt: heheh**

**Me: What are you laughing at?**

**Mello: heheh.. you said developed!**

**Me: *face palm* And what about that word?**

**Mello: heheh.. Don't worry!**

**Me: …. Yeeahhh.. . Anyway!!**

**Matt: well….**

**Me: do the disclaimer someone, I'm too lazy!**

**Matt: wow, that's a first!**

**Me: shutup!**

**Mello: teB360 does not own death note, or MY CHOCOLATE!!! *eats***

**Me: Mello, wow, I think that's the first time you have ever done the disclaimer! … And because of you I'm sick of chocolate!! …. You somehow climbed on my ceiling (not my roof) ate your chocolate, and some of it fell on my carpet, and melted, now my carpet has chocolate stains on it!! I CAN'T WASH IT OUT!! And it smells like YOU!! (including the leather, the hairspray, the hair conditioner, the shampoo, his foundation, his eyeliner, his-)**

**Mello: SHUT UP!!! I don't use make up!! *shifty eyes***

**Me: We'll ALL believe that!**

**Mello: I don't like your sarcasm!**

**Me: **_**WHEN HELL FREEZES OVA!!!!**_

**Mello: too late.. *shakes head* too late!**

**Me: That's kinda sad, ya know, **

**Mello: Shutup and let them read the story you weirdo!**

_Chapter 21:You looked like a physco  
_

Brae opened up the window to the car to get some air, Matt was still smoking, and the smell made the girl feel sick. The cold air whipped her face, and blew her hair in all directions.

Mello asked the woman for directions to this place. He kept saying ; "What direction now?" or "Where's the SPK now?" "Left!" She answered, sounding as cool as a cucumber. Matt swerved left, making a few sharp turns inbetween on coming vehicles. "Whoa! Matt!" Brae exclaimed, grasping onto the panel of the car. Matt just smirked.

"Where now?" The blonde asked, holding his gun up to Hal Lidner's head. "Just keep going! Its up the road!" She told him. Matt pushed the accelerate in further, and the car sped faster. Brae was feeling dizzy, and made a mental note never to let Matt drive EVER again. "Right here!" Hal spoke up, and Matt's car took a halt infront of a large, tall building. Brae's head smashed into the panel, her eyes were wide, and the air bag began to inflate. Matt grabbed her by the hood of her jacket, and pulled her upright again. She was breathing heavily, her shoulders were rising, and falling dramatically at each breath she took. "You all right?" He asked her. Brae narrowed her eyes. "Do I look alright?" She managed. "Um, no…" The gamer trailed off. Brae sighed, and closed her eyes. "… Just, give me a moment…"

Mello leant over on Hal's side, and opened up the door. He pushed her out of the car, still holding that god damned gun of his to that poor woman's head. "Show me where he is!" He demanded, and Hal led him inside of the building.

Matt butted his cigarette. Amused, he watched Brae try to calm herself down. Soon, she opened up her eyes, and met Matts watch. "What?" She asked. Matt grinned. "I don't know!" He laughed. Brae rolled her eyes. "I'm never letting you drive from now on! When Mello comes back, I'm driving!" Matt pouted. The girl just rolled her eyes again. "_Sorry,_ Matt!" She half wittedly apologised. Matt smiled again. His warm hand cupped her cheek, and he leaned in for a kiss, then their lips met.

Hal led Mello to the centre of the SPK where Near was fiddling with his toys. Near looked up from his tarot card castle. He showed no surprise when he saw Mello force entry, still holding his gun up.

"I bet you feel more of a man than ever with that gun, Mello." Near commented. Mello scowled, and directed his gun to the other boys head. The others in the room gasped, and reached for their own guns. "Don't worry, he wont shoot me!" Near then turned his head to Mello. "Will you." He asked, even though it was more of a statement. Mello pulled back the hammer of his pistol, making a loud clicking noise. The members of the SPK immediately pulled out their guns, and pointed them to Mello.

"I want my picture." He stated. Near turned his head, and picked up the picture that was sitting next to his own image. He handed it over, and the blonde snatched it, and lowered his gun. "Any info for me? Any that I don't already know?" he asked. Near shrugged. "I don't know what you know about this case." He replied. Mello sheathed his gun, and stood up straight. "I'll give _you _some info then. Kira kills with a book!" Near sighed. "Your attempt to trick me is quite sad." Mello sighed, and rolled his eyes. "I'm _not _trying to fucking trick you, ok! He really does! Its called a fucking Death Note. Anyones name who is written down in It will die within 40 seconds of a heart attack! …Unless specified on how exactly they are to die." He told him. "Anybody who touches the note gets to see a shinigami." Near seemed more intrigued. "A god of death?" "Yes. They own these books." Mello sighed in frustration. "How do you know all of this?" The albino asked. Mello was getting really annoyed by all of these questions. "Because I've fucking touched one of them before!" He exclaimed. "Well, how do I know you aren't bluffing?" "I don't fucking know!" "Ok then! How do you know that they will die of a heart attack, then?" "Because its in the rules!" "Rules?" "YES! THE FUCKING RULES!" Near sighed. "You don't have to lose your temper you know!" "Shut up! Two of the rules are fake. Those are; if the owner of the death note has not written a name every 13 days, he or she will die, and, if the death note it burned, or destroyed, all who have touched it will die." He recited the rules perfectly. "Thank you for telling me this, Mello. This information has been very valuable." Mello sighed. "Whatever." He turned around to leave, so happy to get away from this kid who lives for 20 questions!

Mello wandered back to the car, hiding the drawing of him inside his jacket. The car didn't start or anything by the time he got there. He looked through the window, and sighed. The two were making out. Great! He knocked on the window. Matt and Brae jumped. The gamer started the engine, and Mello climbed in the back.

"Save that for later! We have shit to do." He stated, his voice was gruff. Matt and Brae blushed. "Well, maybe you should go find a girl friend!" Matt suggested. Mello rolled his eyes. "After this task." He replied. "And what might be your task?" Brae decided to add. Mello sighed. "I'm working on the Kira case." The blonde admitted. "WHAT! The Kira case?! You're going to get yourself killed!" She exclaimed. "I don't care! As long as L is avenged! And anyway,I thought I made it clear enough that I was on this case, before!" He yelled back. Brae and Matt silenced themselves. She remembered the day after they found him he said something that would make it obvious he was. "_Sorry." _She apologised. "Whatever, just lets get back to the apartment." With that, Matt pressed the accelerate down to the floor, and they drove off.

Back at the apartment, Mello had forgotten all about his picture, and it fell on the carpet, as he collapsed on the couch. He sighed, and closed his eyes, resting his head on his arms.

Brae noticed something on the shitty carpet as she walked in the room. She walked right up to it, picked it up, and had a look.

"Well, Mello, you have changed a bit since then." She commented, staring at the image. The blonde opened his eyes, and sat up. "What are you talking about?" He asked. Brae gestured to the picture in her hand. "You looked like a psycho! Well, you still do, but _anyway!"_ She smiled. Mello got up, and snatched the picture off her. "Didn't you ever learn, _not _to snatch? Geez!" She sighed in frustration. Mello shoved the drawing back in his coat. "It's the only image of me that exists on this earth, and I don't want it to be seen." He sat back on the couch again. Brae just rolled her eyes, and walked away, muttering; _"drama queen." _And other nonsensical things.

After Matt had a shower, and sat on the floor, turning on his Xbox 360, _still wearing his towel around his waist, _Mello sat on the couch, and grabbed his attention. He thought now would be a good time to talk to him, seeing how Brae headed off to have her shower.

"Matt," He started. Matt turned his head. "if your going to tell me to get dressed, too bad, this is _my _apartment, not _yours. _I have a right to wander around butt naked!" Mello face palmed. "No, im not concerned about that, I need more of your help!" He grumbled. Matt smirked. "More help?" "yes, I need you to help me on the Kira case." He stated. Matt frowned. "But that's a life and death thing! I have a girl friend, and if I die, what the hell will she do!" Mello sighed. "I'm sure she'd be able to manage. She's tough… I think… But, Matt, please say yes." Matt sighed. "Mello, you are like a brother to me, and you know I'd do almost anything for you, but I just can't help you on the Kira case!" "Matt! You're helping me, and that's that!" Mello demanded. Matt sighed, "fine, but if I die, I'm haunting the fuck out of you when I'm a ghost!" Mello rolled his eyes. "Ghosts don't exist." Mello argued. "yes they do!" Mello groaned. "Well, Matt, here's the plan;" Mello began to tell Matt what he had cooking in his oven.

**MEANWHILE:**

Brae turned off the shower taps, and heard chattering coming from Matt and Mello. _Mello, you are like a brother to me, and you know I'd do almost anything for you, but I just can't help you on the Kira case!" "Matt! You're helping me, and that's that!" Mello demanded. Matt sighed, "fine, but if I die, I'm haunting the fuck out of you when I'm a ghost!"_

The girls eyes widened, and with her hand, she covered her mouth.

"_Matt, you are to drive up to Takada's body guards, after I kidnap her, and reason with them. Get them to take you to the police station for questioning, or something. Hopefully, they wont shoot you, and nobody will be picking up your rotten, blood soaked carcass." _

Brae's knees buckled, and she fell to the ground, accidently knocking over a shaving razor. As it fell, it sliced her arm, and her leg. The stinging pain was the least of her worries. She completely ignored that, and the crimson drops falling onto the clean white tiles. She began to hyperventilate in panic, and for the first time since she was 8, she cried because of emotional pain.

She loved Matt to bits, and if he were to die, what would she do with herself? Waste away to nothing? Who knows.

The door burst open, and Matt saw the girl on the floor, bleeding, and a razor was placed next to her. The gamer ran in, screaming her name, while Mello stood by the door way, a look of shock painted on his face.

"Brae! What the fuck happened!" Matt exclaimed, picking up the girl. She buried her face in his chest, and he grabbed her towel, and wrapped it around her. "What happened? Did you do this to yourself?!" He exclaimed, remembering the slice on her arm and leg.

"Matt! Don't do this! You'll fucking DIE!" She sobbed. "What?" He asked. "I heard you, you and Mello! Don't do this! Both of you!" Matts hands curled in her hair, and he looked at Mello, with a worried expression. Mello's expression had changed to blank.

"Brae, did you cut yourself?" He asked, his voice was calmed. "Is that why your crying?" Brae pushed herself off Matt. "No! I did not fucking cut myself! The pain is the least of my fucking problems!" She yelled, and ran out of the bathroom, shoving past Mello, and holding her towel tightly across her body.

"Mello, I can't do the case with you." Matt stated. "Matt, I need you to do this for me." Mello replied. Matt angrily stood up, and shoved past the blonde.

Brae had fallen asleep in her towel, cuddled into a tiny ball on her bed. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw stripes. That was it. Matts was holding her securely in his arms, half asleep. She sat up, and realised that she was still wearing her towel, and it was still wet. She gave her boyfriend a shove, and he grunted, and sat up as well. "Are you ok?" He asked. "yeah. I spose. Just upset about everything." She sighed. "I finally cried, too!" she managed a smile, but It was weak. Matt kissed her cheek. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it." His words seemed some what reassuring to her.

**Yeah, after I typed this, I realised I skipped the parts where Matt stalks Misa, so I tried to add it in, but I realised it was a fail! **

**Mello: you ARE a fail!**

**Me: Oh, thank you Mello!**

**Matt: Stop being mean to my fiancé!**

**Me: …. Fiancé? **

**Matt: yes!**

**Me: .. I had no idea we were engaged!**

**Mello: pfft! That's because we drugged you when he asked you to marry him!**

**Me: … so that's why I woke up with a headache. **

**Mello: yes. Yes it is. We used heapsa drugs too!**

**Me: *whacks Mello over head* YOU COULDA KILLED ME!**

**Matt: *guilt trip***

**Mello: good!**

**Me: so, I want your reviews!! And I'll know If you don't send them!!! …nobody gave me their thoughts on Matt needing glasses….**

**Matt: that's because they know when to shut up!! Im that tough! *kisses muscles***

**Me: you are not tough! *steals ds***

**Matt: hey!! Give that back!!!! *very sad***

**Me: see! A real man wouldn't have cried! Observe: *steals Mello's chocolate***

**Mello: GIVE THAT BACK YOU BITCH!! *kicks in shins***

**Me: ouch!! That wasn't what I was expecting, but anyway!**

**Mello: heh Im a real man! X3**

**Me: no your not! You're a girl!!Only girls kick people in the shins!  
**

**Mello: *walks away muttering under breath***

**Me: don't forget to review!!**

**Matt: if you do, I'll show you my sexy muscles!!**


	22. Opening

**Gaah I've had this really annoying song in my head since art today!! DX -Tik Tok- Ke$ha or Whatever!!**

**Matt: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no. oh oh ohoh oh oh ohoh**

**Me: *blinks* its disturbing how you know the words…**

**Mello: Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger**

**Me: Yeahh.. I'm Just going to walk away slowly…**

**Brae: AHHH STOP SINGING THAT CRAP!!**

**Matt and Mello: I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk**

**Me and Brae: GAAHH your just **_**trying **_**to annoy us, **_**aren't **_**you!**

**Matt and Mello: Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out Or the police shut us down, down Police shut us down, down Po-po shut us**

**Me and Brae: GOD!! **

**Me: Why don't you do something useful, like THE DISCLAIMER!!!**

**Matt and Mello: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no oh oh ohoh oh oh ohoh**

**Me: *hides in corner, rocking back and forth* Its stalking me!! Gahh!! But wait, its only a song!! I'M NOT CRAZY!! I'm not crazy!! *rocks back and forth***

**Brae: *stares* Um.. Guys, you really really freaked teB out…**

**Me: I'M NOT CRAZY!!!! *rocks back and forth***

**Matt and Mello: *laughs* **

**Mello: I have to do that more often!!**

**Matt: Same! Anyway, for teB, in **_**my **_**hospitality, I shall do the disclaimer: *ahem* teB360 does not own, or has created ANY Death Note Characters! She owns Brae's soul though!! (She keeps it in a jar, and gives it jam)**

**Me: Shhh!! I told you not to tell anyone!!!**

_Chapter 22:_

Matt escorted Brae into the bathroom.. She shoved on some track pants, and a baggy tee-shirt not 5 minutes ago.

They walked passed the razor, and the blood, and Matt sat the girl on the rim of the bath tub.

"Now, Brae, sit here." Matt gestured. Brae just rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She sighed, and sat down. "What are you going to do, anyway, Matt?" She asked. Matt turned his head. A wide grin on his features. "It's Dr. Matt!" "What?" She asked, with a slight smile. "You heard me!" He laughed, lowly. "I'm gunna fix ya up!" He pulled out a long, tangled bandage. Brae just sat their, and laughed at his failed attempt to untangle it. The bandage went everywhere. Most of it fell on the floor. Matt grabbed one end to it, and with his other hand, he grabbed onto another part of it. He spread his arms apart. A loud ripping sound occurred, and Matt muttered a curse, staring at the torn bandage. "Fuck."

Brae laughed. "God, you're a shocker, Matt!" She sighed. "Oh well, now we have _two _bandages!" Matt grinned. Brae shrugged. "You're right!"

Matt proceeded to tightly wrap the bandage around the wound on her arm. It was almost tight enough to cut off her circulation! "Nng. Its tight." Brae groaned. "Well, its _supposed _to be tight!" Matt laughed. "Well, shouldn't we put anything on it, _before _we wrap it up." Matt just shrugged. "You'll be fine!" He _'reassured'. _

Matt successfully wrapped it up. "Well, _Dr. Matt, _I have a cut on my thigh, as well." Brae told him. Matt smiled. "Why, thank you for telling me, _random _patient!" "Random?!" She exclaimed, in a humorous way. Matt grinned again. "Yes, _raandoom _patient!" Brae just laughed. Matt rolled up the leg to her pants. "It wont go up far enough." He informed. Brae tried to make it go up further, but it wouldn't. "Well, now that we know it wont go up any further, lets just give up!" She smiled, and stood up. As soon as she did that, Matt grabbed onto her pants, and pulled them down. "SHIT! Matt!" She exclaimed, and tried to grab them, and pull them back up, but not succeeding.

Just at the worst possible time, the door opened. Mello walked into the room, and stopped, when he saw Brae, with her pants down, and Matt standing infront of her. His eyes widened. _'I think I just walked in on them, about to do it!' _He thought, with horror. He cleared his throat. "Shouldn't you be doing that in the bedroom, not in the bath room, especially when other people live under the same roof, and need to use it!" Matt turned around, and Brae's eyes flicked in Mello's direction. She blushed, and pulled her pants back up. "It's not what it looks like!" In synchronisation, they both spoke. Mello just stood there in silence. "if you want, I can leave, or something." "No, that's fine! Matt was just bandaging my leg!" Brae stood up, and limped her way to the door. "Ok.. I wish I could believe that… So, I'll pretend I do, and also pretend nothing ever happened." Mello said, in a slightly confused way.

Matt walked out after Brae, holding a torn bandage, and closed the door behind him. _'Stupid Matt. He can get lucky with probably any fuckin chick he see's!' _Mello thought with bitterness.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo (Hours Later) oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Brae talked Matt into going outside. She was sick of always being cooped up, and watching him hack into god knows what! Mello was always on the phone, mostly yelling at the people on the other end of the receiver. His favourite words were: 'Fuck, Shit, and Dick Head.'

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SHIT-FACED DICK HEAD!" He yelled loud enough for the neighbour to hear, and make comments. "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKING CUNT!" The guy next door yelled. Mello held a hand over the phone, turned his head to the door, and abused the guy next door. "I WASN'T FUCKING TALKING TO YOU, MOTHER FUCKER! GO SUCK A DICK, AND EAT THE SHIT THAT COMES OUT OF YOU FATHER'S FUCKING CHEESY ASS HOLE!"

That's when Brae grabbed Matt's sleeve, and dragged him out the door. After they closed it, the argument Mello and the neighbour was having was still loud and clear. Matt was laughing his head off about it.

Matt insisted on driving somewhere, in his shiny red car. "Fine." Brae gave in, and she entered the car. Matt got In the drivers seat. Before the keys even touched the ignition, Matt shoved a cigarette in his mouth, and found his lighter. "Matt, how old were you when you first started smoking?" The girl asked quizzically. Matt took the 'cancer in a stick' out of his mouth, and scanned through his memories. "I think… 13? I don't know, weed does shit to your memories…Maybe I was 12? Hmmm…" Matt didn't noticed that Brae's mouth was hanging agape. "WEED?! As in, Marijuana?! YOU FUCK HEAD!" She exclaimed. Matt jolted, and turned around. "No, Brae! I don't do that shit anymore! I was… 15? 16? When I tried it!" Matt reasoned. "How the fuck can I believe you about that?!" "I don't fucking know! Maybe I'll quit smoking, or something!" That defiantly struck an idea in Brae's mind. "Fine then. If you quit smoking, I'll believe you." She smirked. Matt sunk. '_Why did I fucking suggest that!!!' _He whined in his mind. "Aww, c'mon! There HAS to be something else!!" "…Nope." The girl now smiled sweetly. "…Fine…" He sighed in defeat. Brae grabbed the cigarette, butted it, and chucked it out the window. Matt sighed again, and started the car.

Matt drove to a coffee shop about 5 blocks away.

"We could have walked here, ya know." Brae smiled. "Shoulda, woulda, coulda, didn't." Matt grinned, and parked the car.

The two climbed out, and Matt basked in his own glory at what a good job at parking he did. "Didn't I do a great job!" "Uh, Matt, the car is parked in between two spaces!" "I know! Now NO car will be able to park next to it, and chip the paint! Aren't I great!" Brae just laughed, and walked into the café. You are defiantly going to get fined." She shook her head, with a big smile painted on. "Oh well, we got money!" "No we don't, it's not ours!" The girl whispered. "Oh well, its good enough for me!"

After 5 minutes, Matt asked Brae what the time was. She pulled out her phone. "it's 7:30 pm." She looked up from the screen. She could see behind Matt's goggles, his eyes were widened. "What?" She asked. "You _still _have that phone?! HOLY FUCK! How old is that thing?!" He asked. "Shut up! Its perfectly fine, the way it is! It still works really well!!" "I'm buying you a new phone." The boy stated. "I don't need a new phone!" Brae objected. "Yes you do."

And that was the end of the argument.

"Matt, are you still going to help Mello on this case?" Asked Brae at some random point. "Yeah, I suppose." He replied. The girl sighed. "Fine then. I'm coming with you." Matt sighed. "But you'll get killed!" "You will too. If you die, what in fucks name would I do with myself. I fucking love you, Matt. If you die, I'd want to die as well!" Brae nearly cried at her words. Matt held his head in his hands, and rested his elbows on the table. "Don't fucking say shit like that!" He muttered. "There's a chance I wont die, anyway!" "There's also a chance you will, and that chance isn't small!" Matt sighed again. "I don't know what to do." "Tell Mello you aren't helping him. Try to talk him out of this as well!" "You know Mello, he's stubborn! I won't be able to talk him out!" "Well, at least _try!"_ Her fist clenched tightly. Her knuckles were white, and poking out of her skin. Her teeth gritted, and her head hurt. It felt like a rubber band wrapped around her brain, tightly, squeezing the life out of it. "Can we please change the subject." Matt sighed again.

"What is their to talk about." Brae's headache began to hurt more. "I don't know. Mmm… How are those cuts?" He asked. Brae remembered how tightly Matt had wrapped the bandage. They didn't bother with her leg. But that really hurt as well. "Sore." She tried a smile. Matt quietly laughed. "Well… Hopefully it'll be fine!" "yeah!" Matt was smiling again. He had perfectly straight, white teeth. He never needed braces. Ever. He was lucky he didn't have to suffer those horrible things. Brae never needed to either. The dentist told her she was lucky to have such a perfect set of teeth. Brae never once considered her self lucky.

The only time she was lucky was when her parents were around. She took the time with them for granted. But she regretted nothing, really. Her family was in a much better place, and that was the end of that!

Matt's grin turned into a frown when he heard the distinct sound of thunder. His head flicked to the window, and his whole frame stiffened. It was a thunder storm.

Loud, cracking thunder, poring rain, and brilliant flashes of natural light held the out side world.

Brae was amazed at how fast his smile turned into a frown. "Matt, whats the matter?" She asked. Matt remained silent for a moment, then turned his head back around. "It's the rain… We'd better get back." He stood up from the table, and walked to the door. He stiffened again. "Matt, whats wrong with the rain?" The girl asked, following Matt to the door. "I don't like it." He replied. "Why not?" Matt didn't reply, but he walked out of the café, into the rain, to the car. Brae followed him. When she got to the car, Matt was holding something out to her. She held out her opened hand, wondering what it was. Something hard landed in it, and made a low rattling sound. Keys. "Matt, whats going on?" Brae was confused. "Its dangerous. You're a safer driver." Matt walked to the passenger seat. Now, Brae was very confused. Why was Matt letting her drive _his _car?

She climbed into the drivers seat, and put the key in the ignition, gave it a twist, and the engine roared.

Matt was agitated. He wanted a cigarette. No, he _needed _one, but he promised he'd quit. _'Damn my stupidity.' _His voice growled in his mind.

Brae slowly backed out of the parking spot, and onto the busy road. The car ride was silent, and almost unbearable. Matt stared out the window the whole time. Every now and then, Brae would turn her head. She didn't bother to hide her worry. She also didn't bother to ask him what the matter was. One minute, he was a happy, smiling Matt, then the next, he's depressed! Something was defiantly wrong!

Brae pulled into the drive way, and parked the car. "Are you going to tell me whats wrong?" She asked, keeping her voice calm. Matt remained silent. The girl sighed, and opened up the door, and exited. She was surprised that Matt didn't do the same. She walked over to his door, and opened up for him. His hidden green eyes flicked up, and he sighed. He climbed out of the car, and walked inside the building. Brae dumbly followed him.

When she walked inside, the apartment was empty. Only her and Matt were in there. Mello was nowhere to be found.

Matt walked inside the bathroom, and turned on the shower taps. He hadn't said a word to her. Brae had suddenly felt anger. _'WHY WONT HE TALK TO ME!' _She thought, and opened up the bathroom door. As expected, Matt was in the shower. Without another thought, she pulled back the curtains.

Matt was sitting in the corner. His head rested on his knee's, his hands wrapped around his shins. "MATT! Talk to me! What the hell is going on!" Matt lifted up his head. "Don't worry." He muttered. "Matt! I'm not taking that as an answer!" Brae exclaimed. Matt sighed, he reached up, and turned the taps off. The water turned off abruptly. Matt stood up, and grabbed his towel.

"Well, are you going to tell me what your problem is?" She asked. Matt sighed again. "I might as well." He muttered, and left the bathroom. Brae followed him onto the couch, and sat down next to him.

"I don't like the rain." He stated. "Why not?" She asked. "Because, lots of car crashes occur when you are driving in the rain." _'What, so is Matt upset because he couldn't drive his car, or something?' _Brae thought. "Did I ever tell you how my parents died? I don't think I did." Matt continued. "No, you never did." Brae added. "They died in a car crash, during a thunder storm. We were driving up wards, up a big hill, or something, and it began to rain heavily. The tires on the tar slipped, and the brakes stopped working. So, the car began to slid backwards. A truck that was coming the opposite way, sped downwards, and crashed into our car." _Red and yellow sparks formed at the grinding of the two vehicles. The windscreen shattered at the impact. The truck kept going. The broken shards of glass flew on the inside of the car. It sliced his parents up pretty badly. It cut through them like scissors on paper. That's how thin their skin seemed. The blood pooled out of the cuts. Matt's mother was the first one to die. Then his father. Matt and his older sister where the survivors. Matt hasn't seen her since he was 9. He doesn't have a clue if she is even alive anymore!_

Those memories haunted Matt. He remembered everything so vividly. The vision, the sounds. –He mostly remembered his mothers screaming above all. Whenever it rained, those exact memories dawned on him. He wished they'd go away, but nothing worked.

Brae's arms were wrapped around his shoulders. Matt's face was pushed into the crook of her neck. "Nobody knows this, but whenever it rains, I remember things. Every time it rains, I remember another minor detail. Why aren't I normal! I should forget minor details!" He exclaimed, and wrapped his arms, tightly around Brae's waist. "When It rains like this, I like to be alone. But, I just can't stand being alone!" Something cool trailed down Brae's neck. Matts tears. "I'll always be there for you, Matt. No matter what." Brae whispered in his ear. Matt continued to sob. "I never sleep easily when it rains. When Im sure everyone else is knocked out, that's when I try to sleep. Do you know how I _do_ sleep?" He asked. His voice was weak, and broken. "N-no. I don't" "I cry. I cry myself to sleep! Even then, its not a comfortable sleep! Its restless! I have nightmares, Brice, NIGHTMARES!"

Brae also began to sob. "Its alright." She reassured. "I sound so selfish, don't i!" Matt sobbed. "Why?" Brae replied. "Your parents met a worse fucking fate! So why the fuck should I be traumatised! Especially when you seem so fucking happy all the time!" "Matt, everything will be ok. Your parents are in a better place. Much better than here." Matt sniffled. "I just don't know how to get over it! How do you do it?" He asked. "I don't do it. Remember all those years ago, we were kids, we were at Wammy's. I told you and Mello emotional pain doesn't hurt me?" "Yeah." Matt remembered. "I lied. I don't want to hide my emotions anymore. I'm fucking sick of it! I always thought tears were a sign of weakness! I figured out how to control emotional pain, but it never made me happy. I just could not control physical. I felt weak, and insecure. But, whenever you and Mello weren't around, I'd cry. I'd cry my heart out. If it was possible, I would have drowned the earth with my tears." Matt didn't say anything. His head lay on her chest. His red, tear stained face stared out the window, at the pouring rain outside.

**I nearly cried when I wrote this! I'm depressed…. Im going to go draw a picture of Matt and Brae. Matt's head will be lying on Brae's chest, and he's going to stare out the window of the apartment!! X3 ….. im still depressed.**

**Matt: oh yeah!! Boobage!**

**Me: Wtf! That's not even a word!**

**Matt: yes it is!**

**Me: It doesn't say so on the spell check!**

**Matt: that's because its not English! Its in the language of Matt!**

**Me: You're an idiot.**

**Matt: See, its in this dictionary! *hold up dictionary titled 'Dictionary of Matt words'***

**Me: … You made a dictionary with all the words you have ever made up? That's just sad…**

**Matt: How so.**

**Me: You spent all your time making up words, and putting them into a book! That's as sad as you can get!**

**Matt: It also features 'Matt Phrases!' Such as: "Wow, she's sure cute for a Japanese girl!"**

**Me: *face palm* My god… You are one sad, sad, little man…**

**Mello: For once, I agree with teB**

**Matt: You just jealous because you don't have a dictionary with your name on the cover.**

**Me: no, I'm not jealous. I find it amusing.**

**Mello: as do i.**

**Matt: Buy the Matt dictionary now! You can buy it online at ! **

**Me: Oh my god, Matt!**

**Matt: Or, you can get one free 'Matt Dictionary' if you review!**

**Me: Well… That might raise the reviews a little. On average, I get 3 a chapter… That's really sad… My writing not that bad, is it?!**

**Matt: Don't forget to review, or you wont receive your dictionary! (Delivery will span between; Never, or maybe in a year or two.. it depends how lazy I am!)**


	23. Right Through

**Tell ya what? This may be the 2****nd**** last chapter!! …Give me your thoughts:**

**Matt: *taps microphone* Is this thing on?**

**Me: Why don't you test?**

**Matt: **_**Today's the day the teddy bears have their piiiiiiiicniiiiiiic!**_

**Mello: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Matt: Oh shit! It really was on!!**

**Me: Yep. Now, your thoughts?**

**Mello: I say; GOOD! This story SUCKS**

**Me: Only cuz your in it!**

**Matt: heheh… I'm depressed… All of those chapters for Nothing. NOTHING!!!!!!!**

**Me: Its not over yet..**

**Matt: Yeah, I know, but why wont you write how we grow old together, and die!!**

**Me: That's just sad… Nobody would want to read that!**

**Matt: Yes they would!!**

**Mello: Everyone would want to read it if teB died in it though!**

**Me: How would they read it if I died in it, I wouldn't have been able to post it up, idiot!**

**Mello: I meant you're character, **_**L **_**(Instead if **_**Einstein**_**, get it!!)**

**Me: We all get it, Mello, and L finds that offensive!**

**L: No I don't.**

**Me: …Well, I find that offensive then! And my character is Brae idiot!**

**Mello: I meant it as in; YOU die!!**

**Me: Maybe I should just kill you off then!**

**Mello: You'll get flamed.**

**Me: I'm strong! I don't give a crap!**

**Mello: Oh yeah, Well, I'll still be alive in the hearts of all other FanFic members! **_**Nyaa *pokes tongue***_

**Me: I was just joking Mel, I wouldn't kill you off!**

**Mello: ITS MELLO!! **

**Me: What ever!**

**Matt: Hello yellow marshMELLO!**

**Mello: STFU NOW!!**

**Me: Well, I'll just cut to the story so you won't see the bloody battle!! X3 **

**DISCLAIMER: I. DON'T. OWN. DEATH. NOTE.**

_

* * *

Chapter 23:_

Brae woke up, with her upper half hanging off the couch. She had a head ache from sleeping upside down.

She climbed off the couch, and stood up. She felt dizzy, and she tripped over her own feet. She landed on the carpet with a loud thud, making her head hurt more. When she sat up, she realised Matt wasn't on the couch.

He fell asleep on her the night before. Brae had to comfort him so he actually _could_ slumber. "Matt, where are you?" She asked, holding her head with her left hand. _No answer_. "Matt?" She asked again. _Still no answer. _

Brae sighed, and walked in the kitchen. There was a note stuck on the fridge;

_Gone out to get you a good phone, _

_Love, Matt!_

Brae sighed, and scrunched the note up in her grip. "I don't need a new phone." She muttered. She threw the piece of paper in the bin, and looked for her phone.

After about ten minutes of searching all over the lounge room, and the kitchen, and the dining room, or _area's_, I should say, she ended up realising it was in her pocket the whole time. _'That was stupid of me.' _She thought, and smiled inwardly as she dialled in Matt's number.

The phone rang, and after a minute, Matt picked up his phone.

"Hey Brae!" Matt smiled, holding a small white box in one hand, and holding his phone in the other, skilfully avoiding everyone inside the busy store.

"Hey! Matt, I got your note, I don't need a new phone! I'm using it right now! See, it works perfectly fine!" Brae grinned. "I don't care about how well it works, I care about how it looks! Have you actually taken a good look at it, I mean seriously, it's as thick as a brick!" Matt laughed. "Yes I have looked at it. Its not as thick as a brick! Geez!" She laughed. "Just don't waste money on me, by buying me a phone that will only last a few months! I'm fine with this one!" Matt laughed again. "Too late, babe. I already bought you one!" Brae sighed. "Was it expensive then?" She asked. "Yep, very expensive. $790 bucks!" "Matt!" "Hey, we can afford it!" Matt hung up the phone, and grinned.

Brae growled, and shoved her phone inside of her pocket.

Matt got back within half an hour. "Baa-aack!" He laughed. Mello walked out of his and Brae's bed room. His hair was a tangle of blonde strands all of his face. "I didn't even know you left." He yawned. "What where you doing in there?" Matt asked. "You and Brae slept on the couch, so I took advantage of an empty bed." He grinned, and walked into the bathroom. Matt just laughed again, and walked in the kitchen.

"Hey Brae! Got ya a new phone!" Brae turned her head. "Oh, you're back! Hey Matt!" She smiled. Matt dumped the box onto the kitchen counter. "That's your phone!" Brae looked at the box, and gasped. "Matt! This wasn't $790 dollars! You lied! It costed way more!" Matt just laughed again. "Oh well!" "-And it's a Black Berry!" Matt just grinned again. "Well, do ya like it?" He asked. "Yeah." Brae smiled. "Well, I'm gunna play Call of Duty 5 or something." Matt wandered off. Brae looked at the box. She wasn't going to open it. Yeah, she liked it, but _her_ phone still worked.

While Brae was in the shower, her brick rang. Of course by brick, I mean phone! Brae quickly turned off the taps, grabbed her towel, and wrapped it around her body. She picked it up, and pressed the answer button. "Hello?" She asked. "Looks like it works then." The voice was Matts. "Huh?" "Your new phone!" "Um, this is my old one. I've decided that when it dies, I'll use the new one." "Yeah, but when that thing dies, your new one will be a dinosaur! Rawr~" Matt laughed. Brae just sighed. "Aaahwell!" She smiled, and hung up so she could continue her shower.

That night, when everybody went to sleep, Matt stayed awake. He stayed awake for a reason. He crawled out from under the covers of his bed. He tip toed over to Brae's dinosaur that was getting charged. He took it off its power supply, and ran into the kitchen, trying not to giggle or anything.

First, he turned on the taps, and ran it under the water. Noting happened. "What the hell?" Matt muttered. "Damn." The buttons still worked.

He threw the phone at the wall. He was surprised Mello didn't wake up. He didn't even stir. Matt walked over to the phone, and studied the wall. A dent in the plastering. Great. Then, he studied the phone. Not even a scratch. "God damn." He threw it again, aiming at the tiles of the floor. It didn't break into a million pieces. "Damn this well built olden days phone!" Matt cursed, then picked it up. Then, he got an idea. _The phone _will_ die!_

He searched the drawers for a screw driver. He decided not to smash it, because that would make Brae suspicious. He'd damage it internally so she'd never guess.

He found one, and smirked. He slid the back cover off, took the battery out, her sim card, and her memory card.

Using the screw driver, he unscrewed the whole thing, so it was only pieces. First, he worked on the screen. He scratched the graphics card with the tool. Then, went for the buttons. He pushed in the little studs with great force using the screw driver, until they gave in, and broke.

He put the phones pieces back together. He knew where everything went. He'd done this a million times with Mello's phone, and his own phone.

Finally, after about half an hour, everything was back in place, and it looked like it had never been fumbled with. The only button Matt didn't screw up was the on/off button.

He held it in, until a screwed up light illuminated the room. The screen looked like it had white noise, except without the noise. Matt smirked again. _'Excellent.'_ He thought, and sneaked back into his room.

Matt woke up late the next morning. He wandered out into the main room.

Mello was asleep on the couch, and Brae was sitting on the dining room chair, playing with the Black Berry. Her old, _murdered_ phone was sitting on the table beside her. Matt smirked at that.

So, I see you've decided to use your new phone, instead of waiting for your old phone to die!" Matt smiled. Brae looked up, and smiled back. "Nah. It actually did die. It finally, and _coincidently_ shat itself." Brae acted out a smile. She knew Matt fumbled with it. She wasn't that stupid, and Matt seemed none the wiser. "Well, you get a nice new one to play with instead!" Matt grinned. Brae grinned back. _'Its going to take some getting used to.'_ She thought, playing with the full key board of letters.

_That Night…_

"Guys. Tonight the plan commences." Mello stated. "What? Tonight?!" Matt exclaimed. "What! Why didn't you tell us a while ago!" Brae groaned. "Because then you would have back out on it. _Now_, you have no choice!" Mello grinned sadistically. "Fine then. What have we got to do?" Matt asked. Mello leant forward on the couch, getting ready to explain how they are going to kidnap Takada.

Mello finished explaining the plan 12.5 minutes later.

"We have to be precise about this. That means perfect timing! There is still a chance we can die from doing this! Kira could learn your names just like that!" Mello snapped his fingers. "What about _your_ name?" Asked Brae, her voice dripping with concern. "Kira already knows my name." Mello stated. "What! How!" Matt exclaimed. Mello sighed. "Don't worry. We have only a small amount of time till we have to go, and it's a long story. If we survive, I'll tell you how." Mello stood up, and smoothed his skin tight leather pants. "Remember the plan guys?" He asked. "Um…" Brae trailed off. Mello sighed. "I drive up to Takada on my motorbike. She climbs on the back, and I drive to the truck. Matt and you drive up to Takada's body guards. You tell them you are related to the case, and the kidnapping of Takada. Will you remember that?" "Yes, Mello." Brae sighed. "Good. Lets go."

The four went into the car park, and found their vehicles. Mello climbed onto his bike, and Matt and Brae climbed into the shiny red car.

"My car better not get damaged in this…" Matt muttered. Brae put her seat belt on. "Is that all you care about? What about your life?" Matt turned his head. "I was joking… A tiny bit… And I do care about my life, and more importantly, _your_ life." Brae forced a smile. She was not happy. She was really upset about this.

"Brae, whatever happens tonight, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I've never felt the way I do right now for anybody else, but you. You're the one. My one and only. I'll only die happy if I know you feel the same way." Brae smiled. Her eyes were filled with tears, and her cheeks were tinted red. "I love you too Matt. I'll always love you. I'll still love you even if you don't love me, I'll still love you even if you hate me, and I'll continue loving you long after you die! I'll never be happy without you. You make me happy, Matt. With out you, I'm nothing. I'd be a sack! A sack of air, and blood!" Her tears fell. "I'll never hate you." Matt whispered, cupping her face with both of his hands, and edging his own face to hers.

Matt and Brae shared the best, and possibly the last kiss of their life together.

After about 3 minutes, Matts phone rang. He didn't want to answer it. He just didn't want the kiss to finish, but he decided he can't kiss her forever.

Unwillingly, he answered his phone. "MATT! Its Mello! Where the fuck are you?!" Mello screamed into the receiver. "We are just about to leave." Matt answered. "Well, you'd better fucking hurry!" With that, Mello hung up.

Mello shoved his phone inside his jacket, and started his bike again.

He sped around the corner, avoiding trucks, cars, and pedestrians. His bike stopped abruptly when he saw Takada. _'Stupid bitch.'_ He thought.

"Mello?" Takada whispered when she saw a leather clad man sitting on a black motorbike, gesturing for her to hop on. She did so, wrapping her arms around his waist as he sped off.

Mello rode his bike all the way to the truck he had Near plant in the middle of the road. He rode inside of it, and pulled the brakes.

"Get off me!" Mello grumbled. Takada climbed off the bike. Mello took off his helmet. "Mello?!" She exclaimed. "Take off your clothes, and give them to me." Mello stated. Takada looked shocked. "What! What are you talking about!" She exclaimed. "Take them off, _now." _Mello demanded, pointing his gun to her head. Her eyes widened. "C-can I at least wear that dusty old blanket to cover my body up with?" She asked. "No." Mello stated. Takada frowned. She looked like she was about to cry.

Takada turned around, and unbuttoned her shirt, undid her pants, and pulled off her underwear. Mello grabbed them all, including the dusty old blanket, and walked out of the truck doors. He dumped the clothes on the road, and shut the doors, and locked them.

Takada began to sob. When she looked up, she noticed a can of gas, and a box of match's next to it. She stood up, grabbed the can, pored the gas all over her self, and around her, lit a match, and threw it to the ground.

_**MEANWHILE:**_

Matt's speedy car halted when he saw 5 large, and well built men. Obviously Takada's body guards. He opened up the door, and climbed out, with his hands up. Brae moved over to the drivers seat, and watched Matt through the opened door.

"I am related to the Kira case, and the kidnapping of Kiyomi Takada." As soon as he said that, the men raised their guns. "Don't shoot! I have valuable information! I'm sure you'd want to ask me a few questions!"

Using her adrenaline, Brae pulled Matt back inside the car, just as Takada's body guards began to shoot.

She pressed accelerate on the car, and it sped off. The bullets dinged at the car, but she kept going.

Finally, when she was sure she was a fair distance from them, she stopped the car, and looked at Matt. He was groaning, and holding his shoulder.

"Matt?! Did you get hit?!" She exclaimed. "I think so." He grunted. Brae noticed blood seeping out from behind his hand. "Fuck! Mail! ARE YOU OK?!" She panicked. Matt grunted again. "_Yeah, I'm totally ok after a fucking bullet flew through my fucking shoulder!"_ Matt managed a smile at his sarcasm.

Brae pulled out her phone, and rang Mello's number.

"Pick up pick up pick up pick up…". Her eyes were darting back and forth between her lover and the steering wheel with wild, panicked eyes.

Mello's phone rang for almost a minute.

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring._

"Pick up pick up pick up!" It continued to ring.

_Ring Ring. Ring ring. Ring ring._

"Why wont you pick up!" Brae's voice was heavy with panic. It was shaking at her every word.

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ri-_

"Hello?" Mello answered. Brae sighed, feeling slightly relieved. At least Mello's fine.

"MATTS BEEN SHOT!" She exclaimed. "WHAT IS HE OK?!" Mello replied. "NO! IT WENT RIGHT THROUGH!!" Brae turned her head. Matts whole shirt soaked up the blood. "HE'S COVERED IN BLOOD!" "I'm going back to the apartment. Meet me there." He hung up.

Brae drove Matts bullet hole ridden car back to the apartment. Matt was in pain still. He was groaning, and moaning. "Don't worry Matt. We are here." Brae smiled at him. Matt smiled. "Thank god. I can't stand the pain." Matt's voice was twisted and choked.

Brae climbed out of the car, and ran over to Matts door. She opened it, and helped him out.

Matt sat on the couch, while Mello and Brae studied the bullet wound. "God. It went right through." Mello muttered. "Yeah." Brae replied. "Matt, we're going to stitch you up." Brae told him, already pulling out a needle and some thread.

**

* * *

So, what did you all think, huh? Not enough description? I agree! Haha! **

**Mello: I've decided not to insult you anymore.**

**Me: Nawww *hugs***

**Matt: I want a hug!**

**Me: *hugs matt* I'm in a good mood! X3**

**Matt: heh, Yeeahhh! **

**Me: Ok, so we've had Matt's and Mello's thoughts about this story finishing, I want your thoughts, readers! Oh yes, and if nobody reviews, I wont put the last chapter up!! I'm just **_**that**_** evil!!! MWAHAHAHA (Remember, review, or you will never see the likes to this story AGAIN!!! MWAHAHAHA)**

**Mello: You've said that twice already.**

**Me: I'm trying to implant the message into their heads. REVIEW OR NO LAST CHAPTER!!! **


	24. Confrontations

**LAST CHAPTER!! D:**

**Mello: Finally, at long last!**

**Me: Yeah. Some part of me is happy that this story is finishing, and the other is very, very sad! I got asked by someone for a sequel, and I wouldn't be sure what to write! **

**Matt: Well, you could write how Brae and I die together, as very old, elderly people.**

**Me: No. That's just plain depressing! Nobody would want to read that!**

**Mello: As I said in the last chapter, I'd read it if it were you to die in it!**

**Me: you also said you would stop insulting me, you liar!**

**Mello: Well, sooorrreee**

**Me: That's more like it!**

**Matt: I'd read it anyway!**

**Me: *hugs Matt* See, he's nice about it! **

**OMG guess what I found out about Matt!!! HE'S LEFT HANDED, JUST LIKE ME!!!! YAAAYYY**

**Mello: What the hell has that got to do with anything?**

**Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST EFFING TIME, I DONOT OWN DEATH NOTE!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 24:**

Matt had a very uncomfortable sleep that night. Brae stitched Matts arm up, and wrapped a bandage around his shoulder, and Mello made a sling out of spare bandage for him.

Matt found it hard to grasp the Xbox360 controller with one hand, so he settled with sitting it on the coffee table, and using his opposite arm to press the buttons, the only problem was hitting the time he hit a button, the controller would shift on the table. It was really annoying him.

"Maybe you should stop playing games for a little while?" Brae suggested. Matt looked up. "No way, you already made me try to quit smoking, your not going to make me stop playing video games!" He poked his tongue out. "C'mon, Matt!" Mello added, with a small grin. "Hey, that's the first time I've seen you genuinely smile since… Years ago!" Brae gave Mello a hug. "Well, I'm happy!" The blonde smiled, ripping a bit of chocolate off his bar. "Things are finally starting to turn around."

Matt and Brae both turned their heads around, to face the scarred man. "How so?" Mello grinned again. "We are finally going to capture Kira! I got a call from Near. He told us to meet him at the Yellow Box warehouse tomorrow."

Matts eyebrows raised, and he grinned, and Brae smiled. "I thought you hated Near?" The gamer asked. "Well, I suppose I do, but I don't really care at the moment! I'm just happy that L's death will be avenged soon!"

"Whats going on at Yellow Box?" Brae asked. "Kira is also going there. Near said he is confronting that mother fucker!" Mello happily ripped off another chunk of chocolate. "I want to shoot him up so fucking badly! I just hope I get the chance!"

Brae and Matt exchanged worried glances.

_Later:_

"Aww… My arm… It hurts so fucking much!!" Matt complained, staring at the black tv screen. "If I _actually _got my gun out-" "You have a gun?" Brae asked. Matt turned his head. "Yes I do. Does that turn you on? I may have a hole in my shoulder, but we could still have se-" "No Matt. That does not turn me on. Why the hell do you have a gun?" "Mello gave it to me!" Matts smile was smug. "Why didn't _I _get one?" Brae pouted.

Matt and Mello seemed surprised. "Wait, your not going off at me for taking the gun?" Matt asked, disbelievingly. "No." Brae did that 'sexy eyebrow' thing. "Matt with a gun…" The girl looked up at the ceiling, a big, wide grin on her face. "You lied. It does turn you on." Matt nudged her with his free hand.

"Matt, cut it out. She probably said that because sex with a one armed man would be shit!" Mello added. The two gave him an odd look. "Oh yeah, _you_ would know!" Matt grinned. Mello frowned. "Shut up Matt! I'm not gay!" He objected. "Bull shit." Matt continued. "He might be Bi-sexual." Brae added. Mello sighed. "You two are so childish…" "-I don't hear a no!" Matt laughed. "Alright. I'm over it." Brae smiled, and messed Mello's hair up. "Hey! Stop doing that!" The blonde laughed.

**The next day;**

The three had to get up early that morning. They had shit to do. No sleeping in for once! _Well, Mello never really slept in much anymore, anyway._

They ate their breakfast, which for Mello, was a bar of dark chocolate. He was the only one either of them knew that could rip off big chunks of it, and eat it without feeling sick, or screwing up his face. For Matt, it was pancakes, lots of syrup, and sugar, and for Brae, it was toast and fruit.

When they got down to the parking lot, Matt fell to his knees when he saw his car.

"Nooooo!!" He screamed, looking up to the roof, lifting his good arm up in a dramatic way.

Brae and Mello just stood there, expressionless, watching Matt complain about his car.

"Why god! WHY!! Not the car! ANYTHING but THE CAR!!!" He ran up to the body of it, and traced his fingers along the panelling, over the bullet holes and dents. "No! I'll have nightmares!" Matt cried.

Brae rolled her eyes. "C'mon." She said, and grabbed him the collar. "We're going to hail a taxi."

After 10 minutes, they finally got one, with the help of Mello abusing the crap out of anybody trying to steal it from them.

They squashed themselves inside the cab. "Take us to the Yellow Box warehouse." Mello ordered. "Yeah, kid. Whatever. I don't know what you'll find over there. Its abandoned." The driver tried to make a conversation as he hit the accelerate pedal. "We don't care, sir. Just take us there." Mello replied, in his usual rude tone. The driver just rolled his eyes.

"What happened to your face?" The driver asked. "None of your business." Mello snapped. "Ok. I just think I've seen you somewhere before." Mello was quite obviously getting annoyed. "You probably have!" He growled behind his teeth. The driver took that as a sign to shut up.

Another 10 minutes, and the car stopped before the warehouse. "Here ya go, kiddies." The driver stated. Brae rolled her eyes, and climbed out of the car. Matt and Mello followed.

"That will be $50" The driver looked at his metre. "What ever, old man!" Mello sneered, and handed him the note. The driver took the money, and drove off.

"What a weirdo." He muttered as he watched the yellow vehicle drive off.

Matt and Brae followed Mello inside of the warehouse. He found Near as soon as he opened up the heavy wooden doors.

The younger boy was sitting hunched in the corner with an L mask on his face. It was only him, a young woman, which Mello thought he recognised from somewhere, and the SPK in there. Kira hadn't showed up yet.

"Near." Mello acknowledged with a tilt of his head. "Mello." Near copied said blondes actions. His voice was muffled from the plastic mask hiding his face.

Matt and Brae walked in the room. "Is that Near?" She asked. "I haven't seen him in ages!" Matt nodded. "Neither. And I don't think that girl with the big boobs is in the SPK. Isn't that… Um… Rabbit? From Wammy's? She was ranked 4th I think." Matt tried to remember. "Yeah. I think so. I didn't really know her that well."

Near stood up, and went to Rabbits side. "Rabbit, I don't know if you remember, but this is Mello, Matt, and… Brae? Is it?" Near gestured to each person. "Yep. Its Brae." Said brunette answered. "I remember Mello well." Rabbit took a drag of her cigarette, and narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "How do you remember me well?" Mello asked, snapping a chunk of chocolate off his bar. "You broke my nose the day before you and Near disappeared." She took another drag.

Brae elbowed Mello in the side. "It was an accident though." Rabbit smirked. "So, I forgive you."

The smell that the cancer stick gave off made Matts hands ball up, and his teeth grit. He wanted a smoke _badly._ 'Maybe… When Brae isn't around… I can ask Rabbit for one…' Matt thought with a smirk.

"So, where's Kira?" Mello asked, snapping more chocolate off his bar. "Not here yet." Near fiddled with some of his hair between his thumb and index finger.

"Anyway." Near sat back down in his hunch. "Of course you know, this Is Lidner," He pointed to the blonde haired woman. "This is Gevanni," He pointed to the black haired man. "And this is Lester." He pointed to the large built man with graying brown hair.

Everyone inside the warehouse heard shuffling, and murmuring. "Kira." Matt heard Mello whisper.

The wooden doors opened, and a group of 4 men entered the building.

"L, 4 of those people are from the SPK. I'm not to sure about the others." Aizawa stated. Light Yagami looked calm, but inside, he was shocked. He recognised one person, and that one person was not in the SPK. It was Mello. Light thought Mello would have been dead by now. _Obviously not._

"Aizawa is right. The one wearing the plastic mask is Near. I was with him before." Mogi added. "I couldn't care less whether that's Near or not. _'Its obvious its Near. They don't need to confirm it for me. Near would be the real one who would choose that particular mask.' _Light thought, keeping his face expressionless.

"So… Whats with the mask?" Matsuda asked. Mello rolled his eyes, Brae smirked, and Matt tried not to laugh. Everybody else remained silent.

"The mask is a precaution." Near replied. "I'm confident enough to think that Kira, and _X-Kira,_ have not seen my face. _However, _everyone elses faces may have already been seen." Near fiddled with a few finger puppets.

Brae and Matt had almost no idea of what Near was on about. They felt slightly uncomfortable there.

"That means everyone here, _except myself_, has the possibility that their names have already been written down and could die at any moment."

Brae and Matt exchanged confused, and worried glances. They tightly gripped each others hands. Everyone else remained silent. _'What does he mean by our names may have already been written down?'_ Brae tried to figure out. Matt didn't even think about it.

"If that's the case, Kira and I will be the only ones left, and Kira would be free to write my name In the notebook Mr. Aizawa has now, and get rid of me." Near twirled a strand of hair, and Rabbit felt surprised, and worried about Nears choice of words. "Although in accordance with my judgement, the Kira here now, shouldn't be able to kill people with only their face. That's why, for one hour, -no. For 30 minutes, I would like you to allow me to see if anyone here is being manipulated, and dies."

Light sighed. "That would be fine. Near should do whatever he feels necessary here. If not, _he won't feel at ease._" Lights expression became slightly darker. Only Near noticed the change. "I believe you _are_ Near. Matters involving your face don't worry me at all. I'm more interested in what you said you wanted to show us regarding the Kira case. Please enlighten us." His voice also changed to a darker tone.

"As for that something, I can't show you until I take off my mask." Near's smirk was hidden behind his mask.

"Are you contradicting yourself, or something?!" Matsuda exclaimed. Light rolled his eyes. "He means he confirms everyone Is safe, and he will take off his mask, and show us what it is, right?" Light added. "Yes." Near said.

At long last, Near pulled off the plastic mask, and discarded it to the side. Near was still smirking, and Light frowned.

'_Near is so cute when he attempts to smile!'_ Rabbit thought, her cheeks tinting red. Everybody else had no thoughts.

"Finally!" Matsuda sighed. "Now what is it?" "I'm sorry everybody. You'll have to wait for the one to complete our little circle to come." Near smirked again. Everybody was confused. "He'll either come through the door, or try to peep in from it." Near gestured to the wooden door, that everybody came through.

"Theres no doubt that he will come. Kira was using Takada to contact _X-Kira."_ Near Demonstrated with some weird looking finger puppets of Takada, and another puppet, that neither Brae, Matt, or Mello recognised.

Near turned his head. "Look. He's already here." He stated. Everybody was shocked when they saw a bright red eye poking through the door. Everybody but Near and Light.

Brae heard a muffled; "Eliminate" She wondered if anybody else had heard it.

Mikami started to write down the first persons name. '_I have done the will of GOD. He must be proud!' _He thought with a smirk.

Mello was grinding his teeth. He knew what was coming, and what should have happened in the fire. Matt and Brae were holding each other, even though Matt had one good arm, and Rabbit was fighting the urge to go give Near a big bear hug.

Near smirked. "We wont die, even if our names have already been written down. We _will_ know who Kira is." "What?" The man replied. "We got our hands on the note, and replaced the pages." He explained.

Light smirked. He already knew of Nears little trick with the note. He had already done his _own_ trickery to it.

Light now looked up. He was smiling sadistically now. "The person out there, have the names been written on the note?"

"What the hell is 'The note'?" Brae exclaimed. Everybody turned there heads to her. "Have you not been informed of it, yet?" Near asked. "No! Whats the deal with it? You keep mentioning it!" Matt nodded in agreement. "Mello. I told you to-" "YES I FUCKING KNOW!" The blonde yelled. "The thing Near keeps mentioning, the _death note, _is a notebook of death. Whoevers name is written in it, will die of a heart attack, unless the death Is specified." Mello explained. "Thankyou, _Mello." _Near sighed.

"As I was saying," Light started. "Have you written the names on the note yet?" He asked. Everybody heard a weak sounding voice from behind the door. "Yes, they have been written." The man answered. There were a few gasps in the room.

Light smirked. _'Must not laugh.' _He thought. _'35 seconds to go! 34 till I declare my victory! No! 33!' _He thought.

"Strange, don't you think." Near muttered. All attention was diverted to the albino sitting in the middle of the room. "Huh?" Came someone's voice. Brae wasn't too sure who . "Why did he answer your question? Honestly." Near frowned. "Uh, maybe he's just an honest guy!" said Light. "Maybe we're in danger." Matsuda added.

"Teru Mikami, come in, would you please." Near called out. "Don't hide anymore. Come in." Light smiled.

Mikami slammed open the door. He had a large grin painted on his face. "God, I am at your service!" He said. Light looked at his watch, and grinned. "Near, I have won. _Victory is mine!" _Light kept his grin large. Everybody gasped.

Mello, Near and the SPK remained still. Brae, Matt, and the task force began to panic.

L's imposter looked around expecting everybody to suddenly die, but nothing happened. _"What?" _He whispered.

"We… No one… Died!" Matsuda gasped. Near sighed. "I already told you. No one will die!" "Wh-WHAT!" Mikami exclaimed. "WHY!! Why isn't anybody dying! GOD! I DID AS YOU ORDERED ME!" The man sobbed.

"Lester, Gevanni, get Mikami." Near ordered. The two men nodded, and crowded around Light's slave. Lester put Mikami into a hold so he could not move, and Gevanni slapped on some handcuffs. Gevanni then picked up the Death Note, and gave it to Near.

"See for yourselves." Near showed them the paper with every name that belonged to each person on it. "Everyones names are on here, everyones but Light Yagami's." Everybody gasped. "Furthermore, Mikami referred to you as 'God', so therefore, you are Kira." Near concluded.

"What! No! It- IT'S A TRAP! I- I'VE BEEN FRAMED! I-I'M NOT KIRA!" Light cried. Near just smirked. Nobody said anything. "Light." Aizawa placed a hand on said mans shoulder. "Its been proven. Near outsmarted you."

Light heard a clinking noise. He knew that sound too well. _Handcuffs. _The young man panicked, and pushed Aizawa away. He tried to make a run for it, but he tripped.

"You have lost." Near stated. "We already knew what you did to the notebook. We switched the real one with a fake one. Gevanni forged Mikami's hand writing into it so he wouldn't suspect its been tampered with." Near explained, sticking his hand down his shirt. "_This_, is the real one." Near opened up both of the notebooks to compare. "It's because I touched the notebook, I was able to see a reaper ever since you walked inside the area."

"Reaper?" Brae muttered. "Reaper, my name is Near. Nice to meet you." The boy introduced. Brae thought Near was talking to himself. There was no answer when Near spoke. "Ryuk," '_Who the hell Is Ryuk?' _Brae asked herself. "-Until today, I always believed reapers were skull faced, and carried scythes." Brae didn't hear a reply. Near began to speak to this 'reaper' again. Brae didn't pay any attention.

Near turned his head in Lights direction. "Light Yagami, you _are_ Kira." He said. Light remained silent, and Near explained Light's plan to everybody in the room. Everyone was silent except for Mikami, who kept calling out 'god' every now and then, which was getting on Mello's nerves. But, he smirked whenever they mentioned his name.

"C'mon, try and talk your way out of this!" Near smiled when he finished explaining Lights plan.

Light couldn't think of anything, so he huddled himself into a small ball. Everybody heard a small laugh escape from him. Suddenly, Lights upper body raised itself from the ball. He threw his head back, and laughed like a maniac.

"Yes. I'm Kira." He admitted. Everybody except for the Wammy kids gasped.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Light challenged. "Well?" Light smirked. "In the 6 years Kira has existed, wars have ceased, violent criminals have almost died out, and atrocious crimes are only 1/7th as often as they were before. But," Light dramatically turned his head. "This world still _rots._ There are too many rotten people, and they need to be _erased-" "-_ Will you stop with the speech, please!" Mello cut in. "We get the point! You don't like crime, neither do we! _You are the only criminal left in your own little world! _Maybe you should kill _yourself!" _Light just laughed. "Everybody in this room stands in my way of my vision of the perfect world!" Light swept his hand around the room. "And what are _you _going to do about it?" Mello growled.

Light looked at his watch, and smirked. "I'll show you, _Mello." _Brae gasped. "You know Mello? HOW?" Light just laughed. "We go way back. I remember the time you kidnapped my little sister." Brae's eyes widened in horror. "That's a lie!" Brae knew deep down that probably wasn't a lie. "Its not. Whats your name?" Light already knew her name. He saw it on the fake Death Note. _'Brice Maddox.'_ He thought. The girl remained silent. Matt gave Light a dirty look from behind his goggles, and hid Brae's face in his chest. "I remember when we went to save my sister from him, that day was the day my father was shot, and killed!"

Light looked around. "Now its your turns to die!" He laughed, and pulled out the pin on his watch. Nobody seemed to notice. They were all too busy gasping, and panicking. It was Near who noticed though.

The face to Light's watch opened, and he pierced the top of his finger with the pin. Lester also noticed. Before Near could say anything, Lester called out. "STOP! He has hidden some of the notebook in his watch!" Everybody gasped again.

Just as Light wrote down Near's first name, Matsuda shot him. The bullet went right through his wrist. Light cursed, and swore at Matsuda, calling him heaps of profanities. Then, he noticed the pin was still in his hand, and he tried to finished writing Near's name. Matsuda shot him again, and the bullet went right through his chest. Matsuda poked the gun right up to Light's neck.

Matt made sure Brae's face was hidden so she couldn't see what was about to happen. "STOP IT MATSUDA!" Ide screamed. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Ide and Aizawa pulled him back.

Light began to call out Misa's, and Takada's names, wanting help from all of these people. "YOU ARE NOT GOD!" Mikami exclaimed. Everyones heads turned to him. "Oh, when the fuck did you figure that out!" Mello commented. "SHUT UP!" The other man cried.

Everybody then tried crowding around the bleeding mass on the ground. "Don't come near me!" Light screamed. "I SAID DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Light tried to crawl away from everyone, then he saw Ryuk. "Ryuk. Help me! You-You can kill everyone here!" Ryuk just laughed. "I spose I could write down someones name." Ryuk pulled out his death note. To Matt, Mello, and Brae, it looked like a black notebook floating in the air. "The reaper?! He- Its real!" Brae gaped, pushing her head away from Matts chest. "Brae! Don't look!" Matt worried. "I've seen worse." Brae said. That was true. She had seen much worse than what was crawling on the ground infront of them.

"Somebody stop him!" Aizawa exclaimed. "That's right, Ryuk. Write quickly." Light whispered. Everybody that owned a gun, except for Matt and Mello shot at the Shinigami writing in the notebook. The bullets hit the wall behind him. Light began to laugh like a maniac again. "I've won!" He exclaimed. "I won!" Light laughed again. "No." Brae whispered. "Mello pulled out his gun. "If I'm going to die, YOUR COMING DOWN WITH ME!" He pulled the hammer, and Brae bounced, and tackled him down. Mello accidently pulled the trigger, and the bullet hit Light in the shoulder. "GAAHH!!" He screamed. "Hurry Ryuk! Write there names down! NOW!" Ryuk chuckled. "I'm not writing _their_ names down. I'm writing _your _name down." Light gasped. "No! I don't want to die! No!" He sobbed. "I don't want to die!" "SERVES YOU RIGHT MOTHER FUCKER!" Mello laughed. "NO!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Light continued with his sobbing. "Why?" Ryuk just laughed again. "Well, your going to die anyway, why not just do it now, instead of wasting time!" Light sobbed some more. "No! I don't want to die! RYUK! Do something about it! I don't want to die!" "Too late, Light. Its been decided. You will die of a heart attack in less than 40 seconds!"

Everybody remained silent, as they counted the seconds until Light's death. Ryuk smiled. "Good bye, Light Yagami. Nice knowin' ya!" "NOOO!!!" Light screamed. Kira's life flashed before his eyes.

Everybody stared wide eyed at the dying man, gasping for life. He was having a heart attack. Suddenly, his body went limp, and the sparkle in his eyes faded to darkness.

Near spoke to Rabbit, The members of the SPK and to the Shinigami after Light died. Mello sighed, and approached the albino. "Near." He started. Near looked up at the blonde standing over him. "I'm sorry for all these years of torture from me back in Wammy's. I would never have been able to do what you have just done." He apologised. Near genuinely smiled. "Yes you would have. I know it." Mello grinned.

Brae also smiled. "So, Mello's finally apologised." She laughed. "Yep." Matt replied.

**OK I KNOW I CAN'T LEAVE THE STORY LIKE THIS! ESPECIALLY NOT ONE WITHOUT A REAL ENDING!! SO DON'T FLAME!! I'll stop writing in caps, and I'll tell you whats going to happen!**

***AHEM* I will write another chapter!!! *waits for cheers* *silence* Damn. Anyway, the 'AFTERMATH' chapter will be next! We will find out what happened next! Yay!!**

**Matt: Oh goody!**

**Mello: … yay….**

**Me: I knew you'd be all happy! Now, how about some of those sweet, sweet reviews, eh?**


	25. The Aftermath

**O.M.F.G WTF BITCH PLZ, YOU CAN GET ON BOTH KNEE'S, LETS PRETEND YOUR GOOD FOR ME!!!**

**Matt: ZOMG Blood on the Dance Floor, right?**

**Me: YESS PRIZES FOR ALL!!**

**Mello: Blood on the dance floor suck!**

**Me: NO THEY DON'T **

**Matt and me: *shuns Mello***

**Me: Anyway, so, last chapter, FINALLY AT LONG LAST!! *sobs* That means Brae will be buried in a… jar… full of…. Jam…**

**BB: MY JAM!!!!!!**

**Me: Yes, BB's jam!! What the hell are you doing here, BB? Why aren't you in your shackles, behind my cupboard door, with Rena?**

**BB: I wanted to say hi to my next possible victims!! ^^**

**Me: o.O I need those readers, BB!!**

**BB: Why?**

**Me: Cuz… I … Said so!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Hi, my name is Disclaimer, I've been doing my job for teB in the last few chapters, and I never got a chance to introduce myself, well, now I have! **

**Me: Shutup disclaimer! Do your job!!**

**DISCLAIMER: *sighs* Fine… *pouts* teB360 does not own Death Note, or any of its characters. She owns Brae, and ambie-lee-smiley-chanx3 owns Rabbit!! :P**

**Me: YESHUM I DO!**

_**

* * *

REMEMBER:**_

"_Good bye, Light Yagami. Nice knowin' ya!" "NOOO!!!" Light screamed. Kira's life flashed before his eyes. _

_Everybody stared wide eyed at the dying man, gasping for life. He was having a heart attack. Suddenly, his body went limp, and the sparkle in his eyes faded to darkness._

_Near spoke to Rabbit, The members of the SPK and to the Shinigami after Light died. Mello sighed, and approached the albino. "Near." He started. Near looked up at the blonde standing over him. "I'm sorry for all these years of torture from me back in Wammy's. I would never have been able to do what you have just done." He apologised. Near genuinely smiled. "Yes you would have. I know it." Mello grinned._

_Brae also smiled. "So, Mello's finally apologised." She laughed. "Yep." Matt replied._

_**

* * *

Chapter 25: *AHEM* Deh Aftermath**_

Every body remained in an awkward silence for a moment. All attention was on the body on the floor. The body was lying in a pool of its own blood.

"So, what are you going to do with the body?" Brae asked. She was tempted to get a stick from somewhere, and poke it. Matt wanted to do the same thing.

The powers of Kira amazed them both. Brae couldn't believe that Kira's tool to the trade was a book!

"Well, I'll get Gevanni to organise a funeral." Near replied, standing up, and stretching his limbs. Gevanni nodded, and dialled in a number on his phone.

"So, what comes next?" Brae then asked. "Do we all go our separate ways?" The room remained in another awkward silence.

"We'd better get home, then." Matt suggested. "Well, Near, Rabbit, would you like to come over to our apartment?" The brunette offered. Rabbit shrugged, and butted her cigarette. "Sure!" She smiled. "You coming, Near?" Nears dark eyes rolled upwards to the taller woman. "Not right now. We have matters to attend to. Rabbit, you may go on with out me." Near picked up his finger puppets. "Will you end up coming anyway?" Near was looking away as he said this; "No. I will not most likely 'end up coming anyway' , as you put it." Rabbit sighed. "Too bad. You're coming with me." Rabbit grabbed Near by the wrist, and dragged him out the door.

Matt just laughed. "Well, at least she's getting him social." He stated. "Not really." Brae replied, and followed Rabbits' and Nears' footsteps out the door.

"Why does _Near_ have to come over." Mello muttered, and left the warehouse. Matt just laughed, and followed Mello out.

Near, or should I say _Rabbit, _got Gevanni to drive them to Matt's, and Brae's apartment. The ride was short, and quick. Gevanni didn't speak much, unlike the taxi driver, who drove Matt, Mello, and Brae to the warehouse. That guy was non stop yabber.

The sleek black car pulled up infront of the complex. Near opened up the door, and climbed out. Everybody followed. "If you think _this _looks crap, wait till you see our apartment!" Matt said. "Yep. It looks like puke." Brae added. Near scrunched up his nose. "At least the furniture is good." Mello muttered, and entered in the complex.

"What kind of furniture is it?" Rabbit asked with a pleasant grin. "Leather." Matt laughed. "Hah! No wonder!" She laughed. Brae joined along in the laugh. Near remained silent.

When they got inside the actual apartment, Mello was already sprawled on the leather couch, watching TV. It was obvious that he was claiming the whole thing for himself.

"Mello! Move your fat ass, and let the guests sit down!" Brae ordered, standing infront of the television. "No. I'm not moving for anybody." Mello sneered. "That's it." Brae stated. She ran up to Mello, grabbed him by the feet, and dragged him off the couch. Mello fell hardly on the shit carpet. "Ow!" He complained. Rabbit was giggling as she now sprawled herself on the couch, so Mello couldn't hop back on. "GO FETCH US SOME BEER, MAN BITCH!" Matt pointed to the kitchen with his good arm. "MAN BITCH?" Brae laughed. Everybody knew he was referring to Mello. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Mello exclaimed. "YOU GO GET SOME BOOZE!" "I'm disabled." Matt pointed to the arm in the sling. Mello rolled his eyes. "No! Why doesn't Brae get it?" He complained. "'Cause she's a hot lady!" Matt laughed. Brae's face went red, and she hid her face as she walked into the bath room.

When she came back out, Matt and Mello where still arguing, about that '_Man Bitch'_ comment. Rabbit was laughing her head off, and Near looked uncomfortable. Brae walked right into the centre of the room. "I'll get the fucking beer!" She declared. Matt and Mello went silent.

Brae rolled her eyes, and went into the kitchen. It wasn't a hard job. All you had to do was go into the kitchen, open up the fridge, then realise that there was none there.

Brae cursed her luck. It was already beginning to get dark. "Um, guys. There's no beer." She told everyone. "Yeah, I was just about to tell you, I drank the last one yesterday." Matt laughed. Brae sighed. "Then, I'll have to go get some more." "No you wont! You might get mugged!" Matt objected. "Then, Rabbit, you want to come with me?" "Sure!" Rabbit agreed. "No, you'll need a male escort! I vote me!" "No way, I'm not leaving Mello alone with Near!" Brae exclaimed. "Aww, why not! I'm not going to hurt the little bugger!" Mello smirked. "I agree with Brae." Near finally spoke. "There. Mello's coming with us, and Matt, you can stay home!" Brae decided. "Fine. This way, we can avoid any purposeful accidents." Mello laughed sadistically. Near rolled his eyes. "Be safe, Rabbit." He said. He didn't sound concerned at all, even after what he just said. "Drive carefully," Matt waved. _His _voice had concern written all over it.

* * *

Yes, Brae was driving Matts bullet hole ridden car. Every passerby probably thought they were the survivors of a gang shoot out.

The streets were pretty clear. That was because Brae stupidly took the back roads. God knows what happens in those streets.

"So, _Rabbit, _what is it with you and Near, are you two like, together, or something?" Mello asked. He was sitting in the middle seat in the back of the car. His body was leaning over, so his head was inbetween the driver, Brae, and the 1st passenger, Rabbit. "We may be." Rabbit replied, lighting a cigarette. "Wait, so you and Near _are_ together?!" Rabbit sighed. "_Yes, _Mello! Near and I _are_ together!" Brae laughed. "Geez, Mello! Didn't know you'd be so oblivious!" Mello rolled his eyes.

When they got to the bottle shop, many people stared at the banged up car that was parked right infront of the 24-7 convenient store. They got out of the car, and ignored all of the stares. The three walked straight into the shop, without catching anybody else's eyes, or even casting too much of a glance around.

Inside the store was playing some weird elevator music. Brae walked right over to the vodka. She planned on getting drunk. Mello followed Rabbit to where the Jack Daniels was kept, then he went to go grab a large box, full of 12 6-packs. The group met up again at the counter.

There was a small TV placed on the counter, and the news was on;

"_There has been no killings of late. Since only yesterday, Kira's killings have seemed to have completely stopped. People believe deceased Japanese reporter and Kira supporter, Kiyomi Takada was either the very last victim, or in fact Kira herself!"_

"You gunna to pay fah that, or jusss sta-nn there, and watch TV all night?" A gruff voice made Brae tear her eyes away from the screen. "Sorry." She apologised. "Ahh, so your some fancy-schmancy English chick, eh? Are you too posh to even intra-doose yah self, or sumthin'?" The man was hairy, and dirty looking. He was slightly over-weight, and he was wearing blue over-alls, and a stained white shirt.

"No, I'm _not_ Enlgish. I am Australian. I _grew up_ in England." The man rolled his eyes. "Aust-ralla Enn-lann, all the same to me! You guys are all up em' selfs!" Brae rolled her eyes, and gave the man the money for the liquor. Just as Brae turned to leave, the man called out. "Wait, there!" Brae turned around. "What, are you going to discriminate me, again?" She sneered. The man laughed. "Nah, nah! I wuzz only kidden'" The man laughed again. "I coulda made that cheapah for yoou, ya knoow? As in a sorta… Discount?" The man grinned. His teeth were stained yellow, and most of them were missing. "What do you _mean, _by discount?" She asked. "Come over 'ere, pretty lady!" Brae cringed. "No thanks." She went to the door. "I ain' as ol' as I look, al'ight?" Brae cringed again. "No." She kept walking. "Truss me, I ain' bad at it. Yuu'l be wannin more! Yoouu'll be lookn' for a good screw one day, honeey'!" "SHUT UP YOU OLD CRETIN!" Brae screamed, and left the paedophile alone.

Mello and Rabbit were leaning on the car, waiting for Brae. "What took yah?" Rabbit asked. "Please, speak in proper English." Brae sighed. If she heard that much bad grammar again, she'd snap! That old mans face would pop up in her head again! "Pfft. Just like Near…" Rabbit muttered.

Brae was really angry the whole ride home. '_That disgusting old creep! How dare he hit on me!' _ She thought, and tightly gripped the steering wheel. Mello and Rabbit became really worried about her. She wasn't speaking at all. Every time somebody tried to talk to her, that sentence went ignored.

Finally, the car pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. Brae, Mello, and Rabbit unloaded the car, and carried the liquor in. Brae kicked the door open, (because her arms were full) and dumped her load in the kitchen. Rabbit and Mello did the same.

Brae cracked open a bottle of Jack, and started gulping it down. She wanted to forget what had just happened. _She could have been raped! _Anything _could have happened!_

"Whoa, Brae! Maybe you shouldn't drink that so quickly!" Matt warned, snatching the bottle out of her grip. It was too late though. Brae was already feeling dizzy. "Ma-att! The bo-ttle?" She reached for it back. Matt shook his head. "Drink from a cup!" Brae laughed. "You sound like me, now!" Matt laughed, and took a swig straight from the bottle.

* * *

Many hours later, Brae figured out that she had passed out on the couch. When she woke up, she was curled into a small ball, right in the cornerof it. Rabbit was asleep in the corner of the room, right next to the TV, and Matt, Mello, and Near were still awake. They were talking, while sitting in a circle on the carpet. Brae crawled off the couch, and joined the circle. "Morning, Brae." Matt smiled. The smile was sloppy, and his words were slurred. "What time is it?" She yawned, rubbing her hands through her hair. "4:36" Near answered. "Up early." She sighed. Matt laughed. "We'll be up even earlier!" He grinned. "These guys can crash on the carpet, lets go to bed, and stay up for a few more hours!" "No." Brae jumped back on the couch. Matt shrugged. "OH REJECTEED!" Mello laughed.

* * *

Weeks Later:

Near and Rabbit seemed to have disappeared off the face of the planet. Matt wouldn't track them down because Mello said to leave them alone. Rabbit didn't even have the same phone number anymore. Brae had tried to call it, but it didn't work.

Mello went off somewhere too. He said he'd keep in touch though, unlike last time.

Matt and Brae had moved out of the shit apartment that they had, two days after confronting Kira. They moved into a larger one, and a nicer one.

"So, I spose its just me and you, now!" Brae sat down on the couch next to Matt. Matt put his laptop on the new coffee table. "Yeah." He replied. "I'm going to miss Mello." She sighed. "Me too." Brae rested her head on Matt's shoulder. "But at least we have eachother!" Matt rested his head ontop of hers, as he said this. Brae grinned. "We have the place to ourselves for once!" Matt immediately caught onto what she was saying, and he grinned. "What do you prefer? The couch, or the bed?"

**

* * *

Yes, its short, but its short and sweet!! X3 I couldn't really think of an ending, so I just slapped some shizzle together~~**

**SO REVIEW!! That was the very last chapter to my story, and I'm really depressed about it!! D: MY AWSOMMEST STORY!!! Good night, story!! *sobs***

**Don't forget to check out my profile for some other stories!! YES I DO have more stories coming out, and No, I'm not making a sequel!! PLZ Reviews!!**

**AND THANKYOU'S TOO:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

***ahem***

**Oo Grimmjow Schiffer oO**

**greenGIR1o1**

**Mew Cinda**

**Phoenixaurora888**

**xXanimefreakgirl4eternityXx**

**xmello's girlx**

**L. Ryuga**

**Tokani**

**Chocoholic Jeevas**

**Yuri-chan**

**kaaayyytteee**

**key-to-memories**

**ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3**

**Evil-Blue-Banana**

**ChocolateLolita64**

**Jason fan girl**

**Shinigami777**

**THAT WAS EVERYBODY WHO EVER REVIEWED IN ORDER!!!**

**From a lot of you, I only got 1 review, and yeah.. Well, at least I got a review from ya!! X3**

**SO don't forget to review, check out my other stories, and watch out for some new ones I'll be posting eventually!! X3 thank you so much for reading!! X3 **


	26. Brae's Fame Authors Note

Welcome again, just an authors note, I'm sorry.

…

Or am I? Anyway, I'd like you to inform you about Brae's fame!

Yes, that's right! :D

Two of my friends have added her into their stories!

KakashisDancerGirl has put Brae in her story, 'My sometimes Friendly Enemy'. Brae is starred in the first chapter, possibly further.

And..

Ambie-lee-smiley-chanx3 has added Brae in her NearxOc story, 'Always There'. Brae is in from the second chapter onwards!

:D Happy reading, and don't forget to check out my other stories!


	27. Bonus

**Z.O.M.G! A FREAKING BONUS CHAPTER! I cannot believe it, I was actually **_**asked**_** to write another! XD I had no idea that people loved this story so much!**

**Mello: You know, I never liked it!**

**Me: Oh, you're just saying that because you're gay!**

**Mello: What? Where the fuck did that come from?**

**Me: Or maybe you'd like it if you ended up getting Brae!**

**Matt: She's mine, sucker!**

**Mello: So, does it look like I care?**

**Me: (standing behind Mello and Matt) *Nods and points, mouthing the word 'yes'!***

**Mello: I CAN SEE THAT!**

**Brae: Oh, Mello! I know you love me!**

**Mello: 0/0 I DONOT! **

**Me: Yes you do! XD**

**Mello: For the last time, 'T. LOVE. GIRLS!**

**Me and Matt: *wide eyed* *jaw drops***

**Mello: Oh shit! Let me rephrase that-**

**Me: NO!**

**Mello: Dang!**

**Matt: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Me: Let's stop our lollygagging and **_**some**_**body **_**please**_** do the disclaimer!**

**Matt: Oh, teB~ I know you love me! I'll do it~**

**Me: e.O Are you STILL on about that?**

**Matt: Yes I am! Our 42 children will agree, right kids?**

**42 kids: Yep! **

**Me: e.O Who owns those kids?**

**Matt: We do! :D**

**Me: -.- I DON'T own death note OR 42 kids!**

_Chapter 27: BONUS! :D_

The morning light flooded through the half drawn blinds that weren't closed very well, thanks to Matt being far too eager and occupied with other tasks to bother.

Matt and Brae did not stir, despite the warm yellow light shining right in their faces and the birds singing quite loudly at their windows. There was a vibrating sensation on the woman's pillow, beside hers and Matt's head. She groaned and rolled over. Matt barely moved; he was in a very, very deep sleep. Suddenly, loud music began to play. Brae's eyes quickly shot open in shock. She quickly sat up, pulling the blanket over her chest along with her.

_They fall in line_

_One at a time_

_Ready to play_

_(I can't see them anyway)_

_No time to lose_

_We've got to move_

_Steady the hand_

_(I am losing site again)_

She felt her heart beat quite harshly against her chest. It was Matt's phone; he was holding it in his hand, which was on her pillow. His face was buried deeply in his own, blocking out anything to do with the outside world surrounding him.

_Fire your guns_

_It's time to roll_

_Blow me away_

_(I will stay, unless I may)_

_After the fall_

_We'll shake it off_

_Show me the way_

The brunette rolled her eyes at the song; it was 'Blow me away' by Breaking Benjamin. The song was from what she thought was 'Halo 2'. She had to admit, it was a fairly good game, (understatement or not) but seriously? A song from the soundtrack of a game? Well, what would you expect, he _is_ a gamer after all! Brae was just glad that his ringtone wasn't a _Star Wars_ song!

_Only the strongest will survive_

_Lead me to heaven, will we die_

_I am the shadow on the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

She rubbed her eyes and ran her hand through her long brown hair. She was glad that she grew it out again, it was now past her shoulders. She kicked Matt's leg from under the covers. He barely moved.

_There's nothing left_

_So save your breath_

_Lying awake_

_(Caught inside this tidal wave)_

_Your cover's blown_

_No where to go_

_Only your fate_

_(Only I will walk away)_

Brae groaned. "Matt!" She shoved his shoulder. He only mumbled something unintelligible. "Matt!" Brae shoved his shoulder again. This time, he said something a bit louder, but Brae still couldn't put her finger on it. "Matt! GET YOUR FAT GAMERS ASS UP AND ANSWER THE GOD DAMNED FUCKING PHONE!" She exclaimed, shaking and shoving him. Matt slowly opened his eyes.

"Well, you don't need to yell." He mumbled, feeling his face for his goggles. This had become a habit of his every morning. He'd wake up and touch his face and realise he hadn't worn that orange tinted glass to bed for once. Brae wouldn't let him wear them anyway, especially the night before. She wanted to see his eyes at all times. Matt lifted his hand up that was holding the phone. He looked at the caller I.D before answering; it was an unknown number. He narrowed his eyebrows at it and shrugged. He flipped the phone open after shrugging at the brunette who was questioningly gazing at him.

"Hello?" He answered.

...

"_Hello, and sorry for the inconvenience, but the person calling you has an expired number and this call cannot take place. Please contact the person calling you to try again."_ Said an unnatural, robotic sounding woman. It was obviously a voice recording from the company supporting his number. The red head rolled his eyes and shut his phone.

"Who was it?" Brae asked.

"I don't know. The phone company just said the person calling had an expired number." He answered her.

Brae suspiciously narrowed her eyes. "Isn't it a bit strange that an expired number was calling you?" She asked, reaching over and taking Matt's phone out of his hand. She flipped it open and ignored the wallpaper; Christie Monteiro from 'Tekken 4'. She pressed the green button which opened up the call log. _'Unknown number'. _"Do you mind if I call the number?" She asked, not waiting for his reply because she already began to ring it.

"Go ahead, but I doubt it'll work."

Brae pressed the phone to her ear and waited for the dial tone, although she was not expecting it to sound. She waited impatiently. Suddenly, three loud notes began to play through the speakers.

"_The number you have called does not exist. Please check the number, and try again." _Said the same robotic woman as Matt had had. The brunette growled and closed the phone.

"How could an expired number just suddenly ring you?" She pondered out loud, rubbing her chin. It was unlike her to think so suspiciously over something so minor like this. Matt smirked, holding in a small laugh.

"Before, when the chick on the other end told me that the number was expired, she also told me to contact the person calling me." He laughed. "I don't see how that's possible. God, my phone company is shit!" Brae laughed along with him.

"Who do you think it was?" She eventually asked, after cooling down from her laugh. Matt shrugged, running his hands through his copper hair. His hair had also grown quite long. It hung over his eyes and on his shoulders. Brae thought he looked much better with longer hair, but she'd never tell him that... maybe.

"I don't know, and I don't really care that much, either." He laughed, sitting upright. Brae fell back into bed and rested her hands behind her head and smirked. Matt turned his head to her and raised his eyebrows. "Oh, Brae." He shook his head at her. Brae gave him a confused look. Matt pulled the top of the blanket down for a second before pulling it back up.

"What were you doing?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing..." He grinned. "You have fun last night?" He asked, falling back into bed and leaning over to her. His voice was just a husky whisper. Brae lifted his chin up with her index finger and smiled at him.

"Of cour-" She suddenly stopped as she thought her stomach was going to come out of her mouth. She held her throat as she immediately gagged.

"Oh, shit! Are you alright?" Matt freaked out. Brae gagged again. He quickly sat her up. Her eyes were wide and she was covering her mouth. "Quick! The bathroom" Matt jumped out of bed and ran to her side. Brae said nothing, but continued to gag.

He ran to the bathroom while carrying her. She was wrapped around him like a koala to a eucalyptus tree. His arms were wrapped around her waist as he ran through the opened bathroom door of their new apartment. He fell to his knees so Brae could crawl off his body. She did and she slowly edged towards the toilet. She leant over the bowl and before Matt could run behind her to hold her hair back, she vomited. He quickly went behind her, and tried to hold it back.

After a few minutes, she finally finished and she fell backwards into Matt's embrace. She was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat. "Matt, I'm so sorry." She apologised. Her voice was a husky whisper.

"It's alright. We should have a shower." He suggested. Brae sat up very slowly and tiredly. Matt stood and pulled her up. She felt as if she couldn't stand by herself. She felt dizzy, like she could collapse at any second. Matt opened the glass door of the shower cubicle and led her in. They didn't need to bother taking their clothes off, so he turned the taps on immediately and let the hot water soak them both.

Matt grabbed the wash cloth that was hanging on the shaft of the faucet. He held it under the tap and made sure it was wet enough. Brae was staring at her feet, not even bothering to look up. Matt lifted her chin up and dark brown eyes met with bright green ones. Matt used the wet wash cloth and wiped her face clean with gentle strokes. Brae smiled and held the hand that was wiping her face.

"You don't need to clean me." She mumbled playfully. Matt grinned at her and dropped the wash cloth on the floor by their feet. He tilted his head and gently kissed her. Brae softly kissed back and pulled away.

They spent a long time in the shower together, washing each other and just talking and holding each other until Matt heard his phone ring again. He sighed.

"You enjoy the shower, I'll answer the phone. Hopefully this time it won't be an expired number." He laughed. Brae nodded and turned the hot tap up further. Matt opened up the door, walked out and picked up his towel that was hanging on the towel rack in the corner. As he walked out of the bathroom, he wrapped the towel loosely around his waist and found his phone on his bed in his and Brae's room.

"Hello?" He answered boredly. There was silence on the end.

"..."

"Hello?" Matt asked again. He was just about to hang up when he heard a noise. It sounded like... breathing?

"Matt? Is that you?" Somebody asked on the other end. The voice sounded strangely familiar. Matt just couldn't think of who it was. It couldn't be Mello could it?

"Who is this?" The red head demanded.

"Matt! Who the fuck do you think it is? Who else would fucking call you in the middle of- wait. Are you still in America?"

"Mello? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be! Now answer my god damned question!" He snapped. Matt grinned. It'd been so long since he had seen his best friend- nearly two years.

"Yeah, we're still in America." He answered.

"'_We're'_? You're still with Brae?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am. She's sick at the moment. A little while after she woke up, she needed to puke." He grimaced. There was silence on the other end.

"..."

Matt decided to stay silent as well. He remembered the last time he interrupted Mello while he was thinking. He ended up with a kick in the guts and a broken nose. He never disturbed him again.

"Matt."

"Yeah?"

"Was that the first time she has puked in the morning shortly after waking?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah."

"..."

"Why?"

"..." Mello remained silent for a minute. Matt wondered why Mello was so curious to find out if that was the first time she had puked this week, or something. "...Never mind." Matt sighed.

"Tell me what you were thinking."

"..." Matt heard Mello sigh on the other end. "Did you happen to..." He trailed off.

"Happen to what?"

Mello cleared his throat, hoping he'd get the message. No luck. Matt waited for him to finish his sentence. "...Never mind." Matt groaned again. Why wouldn't Mello just tell him what was in his mind?

"Whatever. So, you called me?"

"Yes. I've assigned myself to a new case." The blonde began.

"Really, now?" Matt grinned.

"Yeah."

"Where are you?"

"I'm on the other side of the world."

"Where abouts?"

"I'm actually in Australia." The blonde told him. Matt raised his eyebrows. "I can't tell you the exact reason why on the phone."

"Fair enough."

"I'm going to be back in L.A tomorrow, I'll tell you then. Oh, I'll be brining some... company as well..."

"You want a place to stay?" Matt guessed.

"I can get my own hotel, don't worry about that..." Mello trailed off, like he was deciding whether to say something or not. "...Matt."

"Yeah?"

"...About Brae..."

"What is it?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Has she ever told you _why_ her family was..."

"-murdered?"

"Yeah..."

"No. She hasn't, I wouldn't think that she would know. Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. If she doesn't know, maybe she should hear."

"Matt? Who's on the phone?" Brae called from the bathroom. She had just climbed out of the interior of the shower. Hot steam was flooding the room, making it stuffy inside the area. The brunette opened the door and wandered out, tightly holding a clean blue towel around her body. She didn't walk straight up to Matt to see who he was talking to, instead she walked into the bedroom, half closing the door behind her.

"Is that Brae?" The blonde asked via Matt's mobile.

"Yeah, she asked who I was talking to."

"Tell her that you are talking to a man from EB games, informing you that a new game that you have been waiting for a week for has just come in." Mello told him. Matt quirked a brow.

"Why?" He asked. _What was Mello trying to hide?_

"Because she'll ask too many questions. It's not that I don't trust her, but I really don't feel like answering the same questions you have already asked me."

"How about later I just tell her it was you?"

"Matt, I already told you what to say. I'll come over tomorrow and answer her questions personally." The blonde snapped, rolling his eyes.

"But you don't know where we live! We moved apartments shortly after you left."

Mello sighed on the other end. "Matt. I said I'd bring some company, remember? Well, this 'company' that I'm bringing are not ordinary people. They'd be able to find out where freaking Atlantis is if they wanted to."

"... Is it Near and the SPK?"

"NO! You know I don't like Near! Why the fuck would I involve myself with that freak!"

"..." Matt smirked. "Sure."

"I've got to go. I'll show up early in the morning so you and your girlfriend better be up- I know how long you both sleep in for and _why!" _

Matt laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure you do. See ya." Mello hung up on the other end and Matt closed his phone.

Brae came out of the bedroom fully clothed. She was wearing dark grey skinny jeans and layered two tops- a white tank top on the bottom and a black on top. The white one was longer than the black, which only stopped just over her studded black belt. The white tank top finished over her bottom.

"Who was it?" She repeated. Her head was tilted to the side because she was towel drying her hair. Matt threw his phone onto the couch and walked towards her. He was contemplating whether to tell her the truth, or what Mello had told him to say. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't exactly want to blow Mello's cover, either. Usually with the stuff Mello gets involved with, it's pretty life threatening.

"It was just a man from EB games. He told me that another copy of _Kane and Lynch: Dog Days_ has come in stock." He lied. Matt already had a copy of that game somewhere. He had only cracked about 20 times over. It was just the first game that he had thought of and one that Brae probably wouldn't notice him lying about.

"Alright. I need to get some stuff from the shop anyway. Are you going now?" She asked. Matt briefly nodded.

"Ahh, yeah. We should probably head off to the Centro soon before somebody else gets the game." Matt felt a knot grow in his stomach- he had just lied to the one person who actually _cared_ for him, somebody who didn't laugh at his name or at his hatred of rain! What would happen if she found out?

Brae smiled and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him on the forehead. "Stop with the worried expression, nobody else will buy it!" She laughed and walked back in the room- probably to retrieve her phone and wallet. Matt followed her in, tightly clutching his towel till his knuckles were white.

...-...-...-

Matt drove into two car spaces so his red car- which had only recently been repaired- would not get a scratch. He had spent a lot of money to get new panels, doors, windows and to bump every dent out. He loved his car.

The two climbed out and met at the boot of the vehicle. They held each other's hands as they wandered into the building.

"You go into EB and get your game while I'll go to the Safeway and get some stuff." Brae decided.

"Yeah, sure." Matt was glad that she didn't want to come into the store with him. Usually he didn't mind when she did, actually he wanted her to sometimes but this one time he had luck on his side. Brae was also glad that Matt didn't seem to want to go to the Safeway with her. Like in Matt's case, she usually wanted him to join her but not today.

After they travelled down the escalator together, they separated to follow through with the plan.

... ... ...

Matt wandered the aisles and aisles of games that they had in possession of the store. At the front entrance, there were always bargain boxes and second hand games. Matt usually found a good deal with them, but he decided to wander deep inside, to the few games in the back row. The games that were situated on the almost bare shelves were old ones. Ones that go on original XBOX's and Play Stations. There were even a few for the old Gameboys' that had no colour. But the games were the very unpopular ones that never sold very well. Matt didn't even know that these shelves even _had_ old games on them.

He studied the cover of one of the XBOX games. It looked like a children's game. _'Voodoo Vince.'_ Matt raised his eyebrow. The picture was of a very creepy looking voodoo doll. He had nothing to do, so he flipped the case to its back and read the blurb... A very childish and creepy looking game. Matt smirked at the cover and placed it back on the shelf.

He wandered further in. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed somebody sitting on one of bare shelves. It looked almost like a woman. She was holding something in her hands. Matt felt something strange as he looked at her. He couldn't identify what it was. He took a few steps further towards her. The woman noticed his presence and looked up.

Her dark blue eyes studied his green ones. Matt made sure he was a distance away so he could pretend not to notice her. He turned and looked at the shelf. There were no games on it. The woman shifted her position, her long dark hair fell over her eyes. The thing she was looking at was a limited edition Pokémon GameBoy colour. Matt turned his head and glanced at her, easily identifying the object she was holding. He could recall having an exact device like that when he was only young. He even owned the same edition as the one the dark haired stranger was holding in her grasp.

Matt decided to turn around and walk to a further shelf. Even from a distance, he could tell that there were no games on those shelves. They were as bare as a naked baby's bottom. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

The strange woman watched Matt from her seat on the empty shelf. The GameBoy she was holding brought back many memories of her past. Some were good and some... weren't as good. The device was hers after it was given to her when she was around 9.

Matt wondered if Brae had finished in the grocery store. He pulled out his phone and opened it, wondering if she had left him message telling him where she was. None. All that she could see was a picture of Christie Monteiro from one of his old games, Tekken 4. He closed it and pushed it into his pocket. He turned his head and stared straight back at the mysterious woman who was watching him.

She didn't say anything once she realised Matt was staring right back at her. She didn't even revert her eyes away. As he watched her back, he had that strange feeling again.

"Who are you?" He asked, sounding more curious than what he wanted to be. The woman's eyes fell to her knees.

"I wish I knew." She answered truthfully. The woman was wearing black high heeled shoes that looked quite expensive and a black ruffled skirt that was mid thigh length. This woman definitely did not look like she had just crawled out of the gutter, and she definitely did not look like the type of woman to be a gamer. She must have been with somebody.

Matt rocked back and forth on his feet. "So... That's a limited edition Gameboy..." He pointed out, only trying to make conversation. The woman made a small smile and looked at the device in her hands.

"Yeah. It was my brothers." She clutched the object tighter. "I miss him."

Matt cleared his throat. "Where is he?" He asked.

"They told me he died. I find it hard to believe that."

"Why is that?"

The woman sighed and tried to blink back tears that were already forming in her eyes. "I'm not looking for pity." She stated. Her voice broke and she cursed under her breath, that was not what she was intending.

"Fair enough. We are complete strangers. I wouldn't ever tell you everything about me, even if we were best friends." Matt smirked. Indeed he would not, he had to keep his life a secret thanks to his involvement with the late detective L, who was currently deceased despite nobody knowing.

The woman sighed again. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Uh- Matt." He answered quickly. The woman smiled, as if reminiscing something. She made a small sound, which was later identified as a laugh.

"My brother wanted to be called that."

'_...So did I...' _The red head thought.

Matt was very suspicious of this woman. There was something... strange between the connection he was having with her at the moment. That odd feeling he was having had not ceased and this woman... about her brother... Some of the things she spoke of seemed kind of coincidental...

"Are you orphaned?" The question just fell out of his mouth, like he had not control over his tongue.

The question took the woman by surprise, she perked up and stared at him critically. She could hear her heartbeat drum loudly in her ears. Her mouth parted. She didn't say anything for a few seconds before she felt the words fall out of her mouth. "Who are you?" She demanded, her tone was sharp.

"I already told you, my name is Matt." He answered. The woman stood up and her head fell in the palm of her hand. She eventually looked up. Small black streaks ran down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She apologised. She turned around, and sat back down on the shelf again. "I'm just under lots of stress." She took a deep breath. "Can you answer me a question?" She began, looking up at him.

"Yeah, sure." Matt took a step back, and leant on the shelf behind him.

"Your hair is dark red. Is it natural?" Before Matt could answer, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at her for approval. He didn't want to be rude. The woman nodded. He flipped his phone open; 1 new message. He pressed show and read the text from Brae:

_Brae:_

_I'm the food court. U still EB?_

Matt looked up from his phone. The woman was gone, all that was left was her brothers GameBoy. The red head picked it up from the shelf. It was kept in excellent condition for something as old as this. He turned the device around in his hand. His eyes widened and he gasped, nearly dropping the device to the floor at the site before him. "I-I can't believe this." He whispered. He shoved his phone inside his back pocket and turned around to the way he got in. There was no way that woman would have been able to sneak out that way without him noticing. He power walked further in the old aisle, hoping to find her.

.-.-.-.-

Brae sat tiredly by herself in front of a coffee bar in the food courts. She spared no glance at the hot drink she had bought herself, instead, she stared at the small box she had purchased from Safeway. She took a nervous sip from her hot chocolate as she read the label over and over again. She rested her elbows on the table while her hands were brushing through her bangs uneasily.

She was only 21 years old, she didn't need to deal with all of this stress. She read the label of the box again and cringed at the knot that was growing in her stomach. She glanced up and noticed Matt coming towards her. She dropped the box deep inside the plastic bag holding the rest of her groceries. He pulled up a chair in front of her and sat down.

"You look worried." He pointed out, placing something unfamiliar on the table.

Brae closed her eyes. She wanted to tell him what she was worried about, but she feared his reaction. "Don't worry." She told him. Matt shifted the foreign object to her.

"Look at this. Limited edition Pokémon GameBoy." Brae dropped her hands to the table and picked the device up.

"Nice, it's in great condition." She commented, making sure her voice sounded as smooth and worry free as she could.

"That's not exactly why I wanted you to look at it." Brae looked up at him curiously. "Turn it around." Brae did so. Her eyes widened majorly and her mouth gaped invisible words.

_M. Jeevas_

... .. ...

**Yay! It was the bonus chapter! Oh yeah, this is the last and final chapter for this story, and I know I left loose ends. I left them for a reason: I'm writing a sequel soon! :D **

**I don't know what its going to be called, but don't fret because MELLO will be in it! :D XD It'll be up soon, hopefully. Anyway, all you need to do:**

**1 : REVIEW!**

**2: Favourite!**

**3. Author alert me so you can read the story as soon as it come out on FanFiction! **

**:D I really, really, really hoped you enjoyed this extra long chappy! :D**


End file.
